The Squeakquel With A Twist
by TheDCStar
Summary: This is my own version of the sequel to Alvin and the Chipmunks. Read and review!
1. Just Like Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is sort of my own version of the Squeakquel. Some scenes from the movie may come up, but most of the story is from my own imagination. Hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**Chapter One: Just Like Us**

The day couldn't have been sunnier in the suburbs of Washington State. The birds were chirping cheerfully and small animals came out from their forest hide outs to forage for food in people's backyards. Among those animals were three chipmunks, three sisters to be more precise. They seemed to be normal chipmunks foraging for whatever berries or acorns they could find, but looks can be deceiving if a person isn't careful. The three chipmunks took in a breath as they began their daily foraging. Then, they began to sing.

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on_

_I'm gonna be your number one._

That's right. These three sisters could actually sing, and sing very well. They had perfect pitch as well as perfect harmony, and not only could they sing they could even talk. As the three chipmunks began to sing, one auburn furred chipmunk began taking the lead with her sisters singing back-up vocals with her.

_(Ooooh)_

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_(Ooooh)_

_Who gives up just like that._

They sang together on this next line.

_Oh, nooooo._

The auburn furred chipmunk was called Brittany, and she was truly one beautiful chipmunk to any other boy chipmunk in the forest. With light blue eyes and long fur pulled back in a neat ponytail, she could really take a boy chipmunk's breath away. She was the oldest of her three sisters, and out of her sister's, she was the most out-going and most competitive. She absolutely craved attention for her sisters as well as the other creatures living in the forest, and she sometimes had a slight temper. However, even thought she loved being the center of notice, she cared about her sisters. She loved them dearly and wanted to give them the best. If she could, she would give them the entire world, but unfortunately, the world didn't offer much for three little chipmunks. Brittany continued to sing the next verse.

_It's not the things you do that tease and hurt me so, (Me so)_

_But it's the way you do the things you do to me. (To me)_

_(Ooooh)_

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_(Ooooh)_

_Who gives up just like that._

All three sisters sang the chorus.

_Oh, nooooo._

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on._

_I'm gonna be your number one. (Oh)_

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on._

_I'm gonna be your number one._

_Nuuuumber one. (My nuuuumber one)_

_Nuuuumber one._

Then, one of Brittany's sisters, Jeanette, sang the next verse.

_Every girl wants you to be her man, (Her man)_

_But I'll wait right here till it my turn. (My turn)_

Jeanette was the middle sister with chocolate brown fur, some of it pulled back in a short ponytail on the top of her head, and bright violet eyes, and she was the tallest out of her sisters. She was generally very shy, but she was incredibly smart. If anyone ever had a problem, Jeanette always had the answer. However, one her unfortunate qualities was her eyesight. She was as blind as a bat, and she would sometimes fall out of her own tree or run into some of her woodland friends. She tried numerous times to invent a pair of glasses for herself, but every time she tried, she just couldn't seem to do it. Like Brittany, she loved her sisters deeply and would do anything for them. Jeanette continued with the rest of the verse while her sisters sang back-up.

_(Ooooh)_

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_(Ooooh)_

_Who gives up just like that._

Together, they sang the chorus again.

_Oh, nooooo._

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on._

_I'm gonna be your number one. (Oh)_

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on._

_I'm gonna be your number one._

_Nuuuumber one. (My nuuuumber one)_

_Nuuuumber one._

That's when the youngest of the three, Eleanor, began to sing the bridge.

_Every time that I get the feeling, (Feeling)_

_You give me something to believe in. (-lieve in)_

_Every time that I got you near me, (near me)_

_I know the way that I want it to be._

Eleanor was the shortest, and the sweetest of her sisters. She still had a little of her baby fat, but she made up for it by having silky blonde fur, some pulled back into two pigtails, and light green eyes. She was the one chipmunk anyone could go to for comfort. Eleanor always had her arms open for anyone who needed a hug. To her sisters, she was like a mother, and just like her sisters, she loved her small family dearly. All three sisters sang the rest of the bridge.

_But you know I'm gonna take my chance now._

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow._

_And you know I can take the pressure._

_A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure._

Then, Brittany sang the next part with her sisters behind her.

_Every girl wants you to be her man, (Oh)_

_But I'll wait right here till it's my turn. (Oh)_

_(Ooooh)_

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_(Ooooh)_

_Who gives up just like that._

Finally, the girls sang the last part together.

_Oh, nooooo._

_The tide is high but I'm holdin' on_

_I'm gonna be your number one._

They sang the last word out with passion and continued gathering acorns. Brittany let out a small sigh. Sometimes she truly hated being a chipmunk. Having to struggle for survival became so tedious after doing it for so long. Honestly, she believed she and her sisters were destined for better things besides foraging for food for the rest of their lives. She wanted to be somebody. She wanted to be recognized. Most importantly, she wanted a better life for her and her sisters.

As Brittany watched her sisters pick up some acorns, she shook her head lightly.

_I promise, girls, we will have a better life, no matter what it takes._

Suddenly, Brittany heard a noise. She pricked her ears up to listen to it better. The sound was still unclear, and she placed her acorns on the ground and began walking towards the sound. Jeanette noticed her sister walking away from them.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Shh," Brittany said. "Listen, do you hear that?"

Jeanette pricked up her ears. Her eyes widened slightly as she heard the noise Brittany was referring to.

"Yeah, I do," she said. "Where is it coming from?"

Brittany turned her head in different directions, trying to figure out the direction of the sound. Once she turned her head towards the little suburban house, whose backyard they were foraging in, the sound was a lot more audible. She looked at the window of the house to see it was cracked open.

"Over there," she said as she pointed towards the window. "Come on. Let's go."

Brittany began to scamper over to the window. Jeanette was still a little hesitant about going over to the house. Neither of her sisters has ever been near a house before, and she terrified of being near humans.

"Brittany, I don't think that's a good idea," she said shyly.

Brittany turned around to look at her nervous sister. She could see Jeanette's paws begin to shake a little.

"Don't worry, Jeanette," she said comforting. "I'll be right there beside you. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Jeanette didn't respond as Eleanor walked over to her two sisters.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Brittany and I heard something, and it sounds like it's coming from inside the house," Jeanette explained. "Brittany wants to check it out."

Eleanor pricked her ears up to listen to the sound.

"Oh, I see what you mean," she said intrigued. "Let's find out what it is."

Eleanor dropped her acorns on the ground and scurried over to Brittany while Jeanette continued to stand in the same place.

"Come on, Jeanette," Brittany said. "I'll look out for you."

Jeanette was still a little unsure, but after a minute, she let out a huge sigh, dropped her acorns and hurried over to her sisters. As they walked closer to the house, the sound started to become a little clearer. It sounded like a rock concert of some sort, and Brittany assumed there was a concert playing on the television.

"You jump first, Ellie," Brittany said as the girls made it to the side of the house.

Eleanor crouched down and quickly jumped up onto the window sill.

"You're next, Jean."

Jeanette, like Eleanor, crouched down and jumped. However, she lost her footing and started to fall, but luckily, Eleanor grabbed her paws before she could.

"Thanks, Ellie," she said as she straightened herself up.

Once Brittany jumped onto the window sill, all three girls slipped underneath the opening of the window. They came into a small, white kitchen area with a shiny wooden floor and spotlessly clean marble counters. After looking over the kitchen, Brittany motioned for her sister to follow her. They jumped down to the kitchen floor and began scampering their way towards the next room.

The next room was a nice cozy family room with a large sofa, a widescreen television set, and family photos hanging on the beige colored walls. As they came into the room, the three chipmunks hide behind the sofa. Brittany turned her head to see if there was anyone sitting on the sofa or anywhere in the room. Lucky for them, there wasn't. All that was there was a bunch of Barbie dolls and a toy monster truck, which were lying on the floor.

"Coast is clear," Brittany whispered as she made her way out from behind the sofa.

As her sisters followed closely behind her, Brittany's ears pricked up the sound of music from the rock concert on the television. Suddenly, she heard voices that didn't seem to belong. Her gaze brought her towards the television. Her eyes grew ten times wider and her jaw dropped instantly when she saw what was on it. On the screen were three boy chipmunks, and not just any ordinary chipmunks but singing chipmunks.

_I don't believe this. They're just like us._

"Girls, look!" Brittany shouted.

Eleanor was the first to look up at the television.

"Oh, my gosh!" she gasped. "No way!"

"What is it?" Jeanette asked. "I can't see the screen."

Brittany looked at her sister to see her squinting. She sighed lightly knowing Jeanette would never be able to see the singing chipmunks. When she looked down, however, something shiny by her feet caught her eye. As she bent down to pick it up, she immediately recognized what the shiny object was.

_These must have come from one of the Barbies._

With a smile on her face, Brittany walked over to her sister and placed a pair of glasses on her face.

"Try these," she said happily. "How's that?"

Jeanette adjusted the glasses slightly, and then, a huge grin played across her face.

"Wow! Everything is so clear!" she shouted excitedly. "I can see!"

"Great, now look at the TV," Brittany commanded.

Jeanette looked up and gasped at the image on the screen.

"Are those…?" she began to ask.

"Yes, Jeanette, those are singing chipmunks," Brittany answered.

"Just like us!" Eleanor cried out eagerly.

The three girl chipmunks watched the three boy chipmunks on the television carefully, hoping that their existence wasn't a dream. The singing boy chipmunks danced around the stage smoothly, busting out a new move every second. The girls couldn't believe how fast they could move. Then, one of the chipmunks pulled out a miniature air guitar and began to play while the other two continued to dance.

Brittany was smitten by the air guitar playing chipmunk in red. His fingers moved effortlessly over the strings, and she did her best to keep up with them. She was amazed by how well a chipmunk like herself could play so well. When the television came to a close up of his face, she couldn't help but think how incredibly cute he looked. Then, the red clad chipmunk winked on the screen, and Brittany felt her heart skip a beat.

_Wow._

Jeanette watched the dancing chipmunk wearing blue. His moves were so quick and natural. Jeanette wished she could be as graceful as him. The television came to a close up of the blue clad chipmunk, and Jeanette noticed how handsome he was and that he was wearing glasses, just like her. She smiled a little from this new piece of knowledge. Then, the bespectacled chipmunk smiled widely on the screen, and Jeanette sighed as she continued to watch him.

_Wow!_

Eleanor couldn't help but notice the dancing chipmunk in green. Even though he still had his baby fat like her, he was still able to dance easily. Eleanor didn't believe she would ever be able to do that. When a close up of the green clad chipmunk came up on the screen, she couldn't believe how adorable he looked with his chubby cheeks, and a small giggle escaped her lips. Then, he waved on the screen, and Eleanor's fur ruffled up slightly.

_WOW!_

All the girls sighed loudly in unison. Brittany continued to watch the three chipmunks on the screen.

_Wow, they really have it all. They're famous and rich. All because they know how to…_

Suddenly, Brittany's mind hatched up an idea. She now knew how she could give her sisters a better life and the best they deserved. Her promise would soon be fulfilled, and the thought of a new life made her smile.


	2. Why Can't We?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far. You're reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'm glad you all like the story. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Why Can't We?**

"Girls, I've done it!" Brittany shouted at the top of her lungs.

Her sudden outburst caused Jeanette and Eleanor to practically jump out of their fur. When they looked at the older sister, they noticed the huge smile on her face.

"You've done what, Brittany?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"Yeah, why do you look so happy?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm happy because we're going to become stars!" Brittany shouted again.

That answer only gave Brittany unsure looks from her sisters.

"I don't understand," Jeanette simply said.

"Me either," Eleanor agreed.

Brittany let out a frustrated sigh.

"Girls, look at the screen," she commanded as she pointed to the television.

She waited for them to look before going on.

"There are other living, breathing, and _singing_ chipmunks out there. If they can make it in the music business, why can't we?"

Realization crossed both Jeanette's and Eleanor's faces as they watched the screen.

"We're not meant to struggle for survival for the rest of our lives," Brittany continued. "I know we can make it if we try. Girls, I want us to have the best, and I want to give you two a better life."

Jeanette looked away from the television to look at her sister. Though she knew Brittany was right, she was still a little skeptical about trying something new. To be perfectly honest, she was scared to death. Anything outside the forest would be a whole new world for her. She didn't know if she could handle it.

"I don't know, Brittany," she said shyly as she looked away from her sister.

"Jeanette, please. I love you guys so much, and we deserve this."

"Well, I agree with Brittany," Eleanor stated as she looked away from the screen. "I think we should try it. After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"That's the spirit, Ellie," Brittany said hopefully as she looked back at Jeanette. "So, what do you say, Jean?"

Jeanette hesitated only for a moment before sighing deeply.

"I say, where ever you guys go, I will follow," she said. "I'll do it."

Both Brittany and Eleanor squealed in excitement as they raced over to Jeanette and smothered her with a warm, sisterly hug. The lasted for a whole minute before the girls broke apart.

"So, how exactly are we going to become stars?" Eleanor asked Brittany.

Just as Eleanor asked that question, the music on the television screen stopped and was replaced by thunderous applause as well as phrases like "I love you!" and "You guys rock!" The three sisters turned their attention back to the screen and watched as a very well dressed man, who looked about in his late twenties or early thirties, with brown, slicked back hair came onto the stage. A close up came onto him, and he picked up a microphone and began to speak.

"There you have it, folks!" he shouted into the microphone. "Let's give it up for Alvin!"

The image of the chipmunk in red came onto the screen. He waved out to the audience, and the crowd went absolutely wild. Brittany listened as a bunch of screaming girls yelled out his name, almost like a chant. Then, Alvin gave another devilish wink, and that sent Brittany's heart rate through the roof.

_He's so incredibly adorable. What I wouldn't give to meet him._

"Next, give it up for Simon!" the well dressed man yelled.

A close up of the bespectacled chipmunk in blue came onto the screen, and he, like Alvin, waved out to the audience, grinning as he did so. This sent another round of cheers through the mass of screaming chipmunk fans. Jeanette could feel her fur ruffle wildly as Simon grinned on screen.

_I can't get over how handsome is his. I wonder what it would be like to meet him._

"And last, but certainly not least," the man continued to yell. "Give it up for Theodore!"

When a close up came onto the chipmunk in green, he looked almost shy. He gave only a small wave as the crowd continued to cheer. Eleanor giggled again as she watched Theodore wave to the audience.

_Aww, he's so cute. I wish I could meet him._

Another round of contented sighs escaped each of the girls' lips as the continued to watch the screen.

"I'm Dave Seville, and these are the Chipmunks!" the brown haired man continued. "Thank you all for coming out tonight!"

Then, he lowered the microphone down to the chipmunks' level.

"Boys, is there anything you'd like to say?" Dave asked.

All three chipmunks came close to the microphone.

"Thank you, Los Angeles!" they screamed out in unison.

This caused another round of screams and shouts from the crazed fans, and the girls watched as the chipmunks, along with Dave, left the stage.

As Brittany watched them leave, she suddenly came up with a plan. It was the plan that would make them famous, just like Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Another big smile came across her face as she turned to look at her smitten sisters.

"Girls, what would you say if I told you we were going to meet the Chipmunks?" she asked them.

Jeanette and Eleanor turned back to their sister with surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"You heard me," Brittany continued. "Meeting the Chipmunks is a sure fire way of getting our way to stardom. They could help us get started; maybe even give us some advice. Who knows? We could become their opening act."

Eleanor thought about the possibility for a moment. Brittany made a lot of good points. The Chipmunks could help them out, especially since they were already famous and incredibly great singers. Also, she really wanted to meet the green wearing chipmunk named Theodore.

Jeanette also thought Brittany's idea was interesting. After all, who better to help them in the music business than other singing chipmunks like themselves? Of course, she, too, wanted a chance to meet Simon, the blue wearing chipmunk.

Jeanette and Eleanor turned to look at each other. They both knew what they had to say.

"You're right, Brittany," Eleanor said as she turned to look at her eldest sister. "The Chipmunks are our only option, and it would be kind of cool to meet them."

"I agree, too," Jeanette said.

"Great!" Brittany shouted enthusiastically. "So, we're doing it? We're going to meet the Chipmunks?"

"Absolutely!" Eleanor screamed.

"Sure, why not?" Jeanette concurred.

This time, all three girls squealed wildly as they took each other's paws and began jumping around in a circle. However, as they continued to jump around, a thought came to Jeanette.

"Wait a minute," Jeanette said as she broke away from the circle. "I just realized something."

Both Brittany and Eleanor stopped jumping up and down and looked at their sister in confusion.

"What's wrong, Jean?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"How exactly are we going to meet them?" she asked curiously.

It didn't take long for Brittany to answer her.

"Simple," she began. "All we have to do is pack ourselves into a box, and ship ourselves to the Chipmunks' house. It's that easy."

"That's a great idea, Britt!" Eleanor exclaimed. "We'll need to pack some food and some water for the trip, though."

"Though that is a good plan, there is still one more thing we need," Jeanette said.

Brittany and Eleanor continued to stare at their sister.

"We need an address," she went on. "I mean, we don't even know where the chipmunks live, so, how are we going to ship ourselves to them?"

In an instant, both Brittany and Eleanor's faces fell. They knew Jeanette was right. How could they send themselves to the Chipmunks if they didn't even have a clue where they were? There was just no way. Then, suddenly, Brittany thought of another idea. Her smile came back as she began to scamper out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"To look for something, and I need your help," she answered. "Follow me."

Jeanette looked back at Eleanor who, in return, gave her a shrug. They both knew Brittany was up to something, but they just weren't sure what it was. However, despite their suspicions, they began to follow Brittany.

The three sisters scurried down a long hallway, looking into each door to see what was inside. So far, they had counted two bedrooms and one bathroom. Once they made it down to the end of the hallway, Brittany looked into the last room, and another smile came to her face.

"Bingo," she said as she made her way into the room with her sisters trailing behind her.

The room was the same shade of color as the family room. Many books and papers were stacked against the walls. There was also a small desk, which was also stacked with books, sitting against the wall. The books on the desk, however, were not what grabbed Brittany's attention. It was the small monitor that sat in the middle of the desk.

Once reaching the desk, Brittany gracefully jumped up onto it, followed closely by Eleanor and Jeanette. They noticed there was also a large board with many square, each with a different letter. All three girls stared at the monitor and board with great fascination. After all, neither of the girls was very familiar with this type of technology, but Brittany figured it wouldn't be hard to figure out how it works. After all, if people could do it, so could talking chipmunks.

"What do humans call this thing again?" Brittany asked to nobody in particular.

"I think it's called a computer, Brittany," Jeanette answered.

"Do you think you could learn how to work this thing?" Brittany asked as she turned to look at Jeanette.

Jeanette hesitated with her answer. Though she always wanted to use a great piece of technology such as this one, she didn't want to be responsible for breaking it. However, she knew they wouldn't be leaving until they got the information they needed.

"Well, I could try," she said. "We just need to figure out how to turn it on."

As Brittany and Jeanette were talking, Eleanor was walking around on the desk. She was a little tired, and she looked around for a good place to sit. Then, a large, black object caught her attention. She walked over to it and looked at it before deciding to lean against it. Unfortunately, the object wasn't very sturdy, and it slipped as she leaned on it, causing her to squeal a little in surprise as she fell, butt first, on the desk.

Suddenly, the monitor's black screen was replaced with a new, bright screen. All three girls stared in astonishment.

"Ellie, you're a genius!" Brittany shouted in excitement.

"I am?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, whatever it was you leaned on, it turned on the computer," Jeanette explained. "Try moving it again."

Eleanor complied as she stood up and walked over to the large, black object. She placed both of her paws on it and began moving it again. That's when the girls noticed the strange, arrow shaped icon moving on the screen.

"That black object must control that arrow," Brittany observed.

"Looks like it," Jeanette concurred as she studied the screen thoroughly.

She noticed there was a blank white box at the top of the screen along with another box with the word, "Search," in it. Jeanette, suddenly, came up with an idea.

"Ellie, move that black object towards that white box," she stated. "Also, see if you can find a button on it."

Eleanor moved the object so the little icon on the screen hovered over the white box. She studied the object carefully, trying to find anything she could press. That's when she noticed two square shaped indentions on the object. She decided to click the square on the left.

Out of nowhere, a little line began to blink in the white box on the screen, and the girls continued to stare in amazement.

"Hmm, I wonder," Jeanette said to herself as she studied the board of letters in front of her.

Without thinking, she began to type up the boy chipmunks' names in the white box. Once she was done, she turned to look at Eleanor.

"Move the arrow to the search box," she commanded.

Eleanor did just that, and suddenly, a new screen popped up on the monitor. Jeanette looked at the different options listed on the screen. This whole system of technology was absolutely incredible to her. She really couldn't believe her eyes.

"Look at that one," Brittany said as she point a finger towards the screen.

Jeanette followed her hand to see an option that said, "The Chipmunks: How It All Started." That title was promising.

"Ellie," she asked.

"I'm on it," Eleanor said as she moved the arrow and clicked on the title.

A new screen popped up, full of a lot of words and little pictures. The only picture on the screen was of the three boy chipmunks dressed in different colored hoodies. Jeanette pushed up her new glasses to the bridge of nose as she began to read.

"Though the chipmunks are small," she read. "Their talent level isn't. Within a matter of three months, Alvin and the Chipmunks became one of the hottest music groups to sweep the nation as well as the world."

All three sisters were truly fascinated by this article. They learned that the Chipmunks started out living in a tree in a forest outside of Los Angeles, and that their surrogate father, Dave Seville, was also their manager.

"So, that well dressed man on TV was their dad?" Eleanor asked intrigued.

"I guess so," Jeanette answered.

"See, guys," Brittany began. "This is what I mean. If Alvin and the Chipmunks can start out from nothing, we can too. Does it say where they live, Jean?"

Jeanette continued to read. Then, a huge smile played across her face.

"It does," she answered. "There's the address right there."

"Great!" Brittany shouted as she looked around the room for piece of paper and a pencil.

Once she had the items in her paws, she quickly wrote down the address and folded the piece of paper into many halves.

"We're one step closer, girls," she said excitedly as she tucked the paper under her arm. "Let's go back to the tree."

Soon, all three girls jumped off the desk and scampered down the hall. Once making it to the kitchen, they jumped onto the counter and squeezed themselves through the crack of the window. When they reached the back yard, the food they had left behind was still there, and Jeanette and Eleanor grabbed some of it as Brittany just looked at the piece of paper. The information on it would lead them to their future, and she couldn't help but smile again.

"So, when are we leaving?" Eleanor asked as she finished picking up the food.

Brittany turned to look at her two sisters as they turned to look at her with food in their arms.

"Tomorrow," was all she said as she made her way back into the forest with her sisters following closly behind her.

_Tomorrow is the start of our new life. I promised you two I would make our lives better, and soon, we will have everything we could have ever wanted. Just wait and see._


	3. There's Something We Need To Talk About

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! In this chapter, we see the chipmunks when they come home from the concert, the same one the chipettes had watched on TV. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: There's Something We Need To Talk About**

The sun was started to set in the sky as Dave Seville turned the keys and quickly opened the front door. As the door swung open, three chipmunks, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore hastily ran inside on all fours and headed straight for the living room. Dave took his time closing the door. He still hadn't told the boys the news about his business trip.

He just couldn't believe that he would be leaving tomorrow. Although he was skeptical about leaving the boys alone, especially when he left to go to work, he knew that the business trip opportunity would help with his career as a songwriter. After all, he couldn't write music for Alvin and the Chipmunks much longer. He needed to broaden his horizons and try new things. It was for the best, and Dave knew that. He just hoped the boys would understand.

Of course, there was also another surprise he had in store for them. Not only did Dave think he himself needed to experience something different, he thought the boys needed to be out in the world, too. Of course, giving his sons to the world was a little scary for him, but he knew it would all be worth it in the long run. Hopefully the boys would see it that way, especially Alvin.

_Boy, I can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him the news._

After closing the door, Dave turned around to see his sons sitting on the couch watching a cartoon on television. He couldn't help but laugh. Even though they were chipmunks, they were still kids. Well, not exactly kids anymore. In the past year, they had grown up a lot and acted more like teenagers than little kids. Though they drove him crazy sometimes, he truly loved them.

Dave glanced over to look at a clock that was hanging on his wall. Though it wasn't very late, he decided it was time for him to get ready for bed. He would let the boys relax for a little while before telling them the news. After all, today was a long day for them.

After Dave left to go change clothes, Theodore and Simon were having their own conversation on the couch.

"Wasn't the concert fun?" Theodore asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Simon agreed. "I can't believe so many people showed up today."

"I know. It's strange how people seem to like talking and singing chipmunks."

"Well, humans _are _fascinated by the strange, mysterious, and unexplained," Simon philosophized. "Why do you think they believe in things like Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster?"

Theodore couldn't help but laugh at his brother's speculation.

"That's true," Theodore said between chuckles.

"Of course, it doesn't matter," Simon continued. "People love our music, and that's all that counts."

"Yeah, I definitely agree with you there, Si. What about you, Alvin?"

Both Simon and Theodore looked over at their older brother to see him laid out on his back. Then, Alvin let out a loud, obnoxious, and dramatic sigh. It was so loud that the neighbors could have heard him. His brothers looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Theodore asked worriedly.

Alvin lifted his head up to see his brothers staring at him. Something had been on his mind for a long time now, and he figured it was time for him to tell them. Taking in a deep breath, he sat up on the couch and let it out. He turned to look them straight in the eye.

"Guys," he began, "aren't you sick of it?"

Simon gave him a confused look as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"Sick of what?" he asked.

With a frustrated sigh, Alvin stood up and began pacing back and forth on the couch cushions. Simon and Theodore watched as he did this, trying to figure out what was on their older brother's mind.

"Sick of the same old thing," he said, a hint of annoyance in his high pitched voice.

This time, Theodore gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Alvin threw his arms in the air as he let out another dramatic sigh. His brothers just weren't getting it.

"Guys, every concert, we sing the same songs and bust the same moves every single time," he explained. "I don't know about you, but our show is starting to get boring."

"We don't sing the same songs all the time, Alvin," Simon objected.

"Yes we do, Si. I mean, sure we change it up a little bit each week, but it's still the same songs and the same dance routine."

Simon and Theodore looked at each other, taking in what Alvin was saying to them. They had to admit that they _did _sing a lot of the same material each concert. Though both chipmunks, especially Simon, hated to admit it, Alvin was right. Simon sighed deeply as he spoke.

"Okay, Alvin," Simon said in defeat. "You have a point, but why are you bringing it up now?"

Though he hoped it wouldn't come to it, Alvin knew he had no choice. Alvin ran his paw through the tuff of fur on his head as he answered.

"Because I need your help," he admitted. "I mean, we need something fresh, something new and exciting, something that will grab the audience's attention. The question is what? Got any ideas?"

Simon placed his paw under his chin, rattling his brain for ideas on how to improve their show. Unfortunately, his search was fruitless.

"I've got nothing," he said.

Alvin's face fell a little. Simon was supposed to be the smart one. If couldn't figure out a good idea, no one could. Having no other choice, he looked over at his last resort.

"Theodore?" he asked.

Theodore was silent for a moment, thinking of any ideas he and his brothers could possibly do for their show. He shook his head lightly. He, like Simon, had no ideas.

"Sorry, Alvin," he said as he shrugged his shudders.

"No!" Alvin screamed dramatically as he threw his arms in the air again and fell back on the couch. "It's hopeless, just hopeless! Now, what are going to do?"

"Well, what about Dave?" Theodore suggested. "Maybe he has an idea."

"That's a great idea, Theodore," Simon said. "Don't you think so, Alvin?"

Alvin lifted at head to look at his brothers. He was surprised to hear Simon say Theodore had a great idea. Come to think of it, his little brother's idea _was_ pretty good. With that thought, he stood up, scampered over to his brother, and caught him in a headlock.

"That's my little brother," he said as he gave Theodore a nuggie.

"Alvin, cut it out," Theodore begged.

Simon rolled his eyes at his brother's foolishness. Sometimes, he wished Alvin would just grow up. Though he was the oldest, he was the most childish and most irresponsible.

As Alvin let go of Theodore's neck, Dave had walked into the room wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. He walked over, took the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey, it was getting to the good part," Alvin complained.

After Dave placed the remote on top of the television, he turned around and faced the boys.

"Guys, there's something we need to talk about," he said.

Simon and Theodore looked over at Alvin, a look of speculation in their eyes.

"What did you do this time, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"What?" he questioned. "I didn't do anything. Well, at least, I don't think I did."

Dave laughed at his sons' accusations.

"No, Alvin, you didn't do anything," he said. "Nobody is in trouble."

"Oh, so, what is it, Dave?" Theodore asked curiously.

Dave took in a deep breath before going on.

"Well, there is a business trip next week for song writers, and, well, I'm going. It's a great opportunity for song writers to get together and learn some new techniques and skills for writing music. If I go, I think it will help out your show. Also, I could be discovered by a new record company and have a new singer to write for. I leave tomorrow."

The three chipmunks only stared at their dad. At that moment, they completely forgot the question they were going to ask him. The words coming out of Dave's mouth didn't make sense to them at all. Business trip? New record company? New singer? What was he talking about? He didn't want to write for them anymore?

Theodore couldn't help but sniffle a little at the thought of Dave leaving them for another singer. He was always the one who wrote their songs, and Theodore couldn't imagine anyone else writing for them. It absolutely broke his heart. Dave looked at his youngest son with concern.

"What's wrong, Theodore?" he asked.

"Don't you like writing songs for us, Dave?" he asked as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Dave let out a small breath as he walked over to the couch and crouched down in front of it to look at Theodore. Seeing him cry made him so sad. He hated for any of his sons to be upset.

"Well, of course I do, Theodore," Dave said sincerely. "It's just that you guys are growing older, and someday, you might not want to be rock stars anymore. I need to have some kind of back-up plan."

Simon listened intently to Dave as he spoke to Theodore. He made a lot of good points. After all, chipmunks don't live forever, and there were a lot of people out there who would be lucky to have a great song writer like Dave. Simon patted Theodore's back, trying to comfort him.

"Dave's right, Theo," he said. "This trip will be good for him."

Theodore wiped the last of his tears away and let out a small breath.

"I guess you're right," he agreed. "I'm really going to miss you, Dave."

At that moment, Theodore stood up, walked over to Dave and hugged Dave's cheek.

"Me, too," Simon said as he, too, walked over to Dave and hugged his cheek.

As Simon and Theodore hugged him, Dave looked over to see Alvin still sitting in the same spot he was sitting in earlier. Alvin, like Theodore, couldn't help but think about Dave leaving. Even though he would never admit it, Dave truly was the only father he ever had. After all, his real father left him to join a commune. His heart ached at the thought of Dave leaving them. He didn't want to lose another father.

"Alvin?" Dave asked.

"Huh?" he said, breaking out of his reverie. "Oh, um, that's great, Dave. I think it's a great opportunity for you. I'll miss you."

Dave watched as Alvin hung his head down. Alvin wasn't fooling anybody. He knew Alvin felt the same way Theodore felt, even if he would never show it.

"Alvin, I'm not going anywhere," he explained. "We're a family, and nothing is going to change that. That goes for you two as well."

Simon and Theodore nodded their heads as Alvin took in Dave's words. He could tell Dave meant every word he said, and he couldn't help but smile at him.

"Now, come over here and give me a hug," Dave ordered playfully.

Alvin complied as he stood up and ran over to Dave. He wrapped his arms around the front of Dave's face and hugged him tightly.

When the hug was broken, the three chipmunks began to walking towards their room.

"Hold on, boys," Dave said. "Sit back down. There is still one more thing I have to tell you."

They walked back over to their original places on the couch and waited patiently for Dave to give them the rest of the news.

"What else is there for you to tell us, Dave?" Theodore asked interestedly.

"Well, I'm really glad you guys understand why I'm leaving," he started, "but while I'll be trying something new, so will you."

The chipmunks looked at each other with a look of confusion on their furry faces.

"What do you mean, Dave?" Simon asked.

"Well, guys," he continued. "You're going to school."

Each of the chipmunks' mouths dropped upon hearing the word "school."

"School?" Theodore questioned intrigued.

"School!" Simon yelled excitedly.

"SCHOOL?" Alvin screamed in fury.

"Yes, school," Dave concurred. "I made the arrangements this past week. You three start Monday morning."

There was a moment of silence from each of the chipmunks, and then, Alvin began to laugh nervously.

"You're joking, right?" he asked between chuckles. "I mean, you can't possibly be…"

Alvin cut himself off as he looked at the expression on Dave's face. He was completely serious.

"What? No! No way! Absolutely not! We refuse! Don't we guys?"

Upon getting no response from his brothers, he turned to look at them. Simon was scratching the back of his head while Theodore fiddled with his fingers.

"Don't we guys?" Alvin asked again with more force.

Again, the two chipmunks were silent. Simon was the first one to speak.

"Well, actually, I always wanted to experience the human custom of school," he stated. "I mean, having a chance to learn science and math? How could I pass up an opportunity like that?"

Alvin glared at the bespectacled chipmunk. He should have known he would betray him. After all, he was always the book worm of the family.

"Fine," Alvin hissed. "It's two against one. Right, Theodore?"

Alvin looked at his little brother to see him still fiddling with his hands.

"Um, w-well," he stuttered.

Alvin couldn't believe it. Even his little brother, who had always looked up to him, was chickening out on him. This couldn't have been happening. Out of a desperate attempt to change his mind, he grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him a little.

"No, Theodore, don't do this!" he yelled.

"Well, I've always wanted to make some new friends," Theodore explained, "and school seems like the perfect place to do it."

Alvin hung his head low as he let go of Theodore's shoulders.

"I've lost them," he cried.

Then, he looked back at Dave. He got down on his knees and cupped his hands together.

"Dave, I'm begging you! I will never do anything bad for as long as I live! Please, don't send me to school! Please, please, please!"

"Alvin, it's decided. You're going to West Eastman High, and that's final."

Dave began to leave the room, and Alvin ran up behind him and grabbed his pant leg. He tried to pull him back, but he was only being carried along for the ride.

"Dave, don't do this!" he continued to plead. "I'll do anything! I'll do more chores around the house!"

"Alvin, that's enough."

As Dave and Alvin disappeared down the hallway, Simon and Theodore listened as Alvin begged Dave from mercy.

"I'll clean my room and the bathrooms! I'll wash dishes! I'll cook dinner! Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it!"

"Alvin, I said that's enough!"

"I'll even clean your room, Dave! Please!"

"Alvin, I'm not kidding!"

"PLEASE, DAVE!"

"ALVIN!"

Simon and Theodore looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Dave was never going to change his mind, so Alvin had no point in begging.

"School does sound interesting," Theodore said.

"Yeah, it does," Simon concurred. "Come on, we should change out of these hoodies. They're a little stinky."

"I agree with you there. I guess I sweat a little too much."

With that said, the two chipmunks jumped off the couch and ran down the hallway towards their bedroom. Alvin's pleading continued through the evening, and somehow, Simon and Theodore had a feeling they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night.


	4. On Our Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunk, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the great reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had some school stuff I needed to take care of. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter Four: On Our Way**

Jeanette slowly opened her eyes to greet the new day. As she sat up and stretched out her arms, she felt a very small ache in her lower back. Though she knew the oak tree was her home, sleeping on the branches was incredibly uncomfortable. She began to rub her back as she looked out toward the horizon. The sun was just barely rising, and the dark blue sky began to have a light shade of orange mixed in it.

_I've always loved sun rises. They're so beautiful and romantic._

Jeanette sighed as she watched the sun come up. Soon, her mind began to wander when she remembered what day it was. Today was the day she and her family would be leaving their forest home and traveling to the big city of Los Angeles. In a way, she was excited, but she was also terrified.

The oak tree had been her home ever since she was born. The thought of leaving it broke her heart and truly scared her. Jeanette knew Brittany wanted the best for her and Eleanor, but she never thought living in a tree was a bad thing. Sure she got back pain in the morning, but she was satisfied with what she had.

Of course, she was excited about meeting the Chipmunks, especially Simon, the bespectacled chipmunk wearing blue. When she first saw him on television, an overwhelming feeling came over her. He was so unbelievably handsome, and his smile really took her breath away.

_I wonder if he's smart, too. I adore cute, smart guys._

Though the thought made her smile a little, she was also a little scared about meeting them. What if they didn't like her and her sisters? What if they truly didn't have any talent? Where would they go then? Back to the forest? They couldn't do that. It would be difficult sending themselves to Los Angeles one time, but sending themselves back would be a whole other matter.

_Please, let them like us._

"Jeanie?" a voice called from behind her.

Jeanette jumped slightly as she turned around to see who caused the noise. She sighed in relief when she saw Eleanor staring at her from the branch on the other side of hers. Eleanor's expression was a mixture of curiosity and concern as she jumped from her branch onto Jeanette's.

"Oh, good morning Ellie," Jeanette said as Eleanor walked over towards her and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm just watching the sunrise," Jeanette answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You just looked like you were deep in thought."

As Jeanette looked out towards the horizon, she let out a long sigh.

"Actually, I was thinking about something," she admitted.

"Really?" Eleanor asked. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking whether we were good enough to become singers."

For some strange reason, Eleanor wasn't surprised to hear Jeanette say that. Even though she was quick to agree with Brittany about becoming stars, Eleanor was still a little unsure about it herself. The thought of becoming famous was exciting, but it also seemed to be impossible.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that, too," Eleanor said as she looked out towards the horizon as well. "I mean, are we good enough?"

"Of course we're good enough!" someone shouted from above them.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked up in surprise to see Brittany looking down at them from the branch above them. Then, with one motion, she jumped down and walked over towards her sisters.

"Girls, we are great singers," she said. "You just have to believe we are. If you don't believe, then we'll never make it in L.A."

"But Brittany…" Jeanette began.

"Not buts," Brittany said cutting Jeanette off of her sentence. "Come on, guys. We can do this. I know this will sound cheesy, but we're all in this together."

Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't help but giggle. They had heard a bunch of the neighborhood children talk about the movie on television where the catchphrase was "We're all in this together." Sometimes, the kids would even sing the song from the movie, and the three chipmunks had to admit it was catchy.

"Come on, girls," Brittany went on.

Then, she began to sing the chorus to the song from the movie the neighborhood children constantly sang as she placed her arms around her sisters' shoulders.

_We're all in this together,_

_Once we know that we are, _

_We're all stars and we see that_

_We're all in this together,_

_And it shows where we stand,_

_Hand in hand, to make our dreams come true._

Jeanette rolled her eyes as Brittany sang while Eleanor just giggled at her sister's silliness.

"So, are you two still in?" Brittany asked as she finished singing.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and then back at Brittany.

"We're in," they said simultaneously.

"Yay!" Brittany yelled as she tightened her grip around her sisters' shoulders.

Suddenly, Jeanette and Eleanor's breathing became difficult. Brittany's hug was starting to suffocate them.

"Um, B-Brittany, I…can't…breathe," Jeanette struggled to say.

"Me…either," Eleanor gasped.

Upon hearing her sisters say that, Brittany immediately let go of their shoulders and said, "Oh, sorry. I guess I'm just a little excited."

"It's alright, Britt," Eleanor assured her as she caught her breath. "So, when do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible," Brittany answered. "We still need to gather some food and find a box to mail ourselves in."

"Then, I guess we better get started," Jeanette said.

"Yeah, we should," Brittany agreed.

Brittany walked away from her sisters. She jumped back onto the top branch she had been sleeping on and placed a folded piece of paper, which had the Chipmunk's address in it, in her mouth. Then, she jumped back to her sisters' branch and took the paper out of her mouth.

"Come on, girls," she said cheerfully.

With that said Brittany put the paper in her mouth again and began making her way down the oak tree, jumping to different branches as she did so. Her sisters followed suite, jumping down various branches as well. Soon, all three girls were out of the tree standing on the hard ground of the forest floor. Brittany placed the paper under her arm, turned to face the tree, and placed her paw on the bark of the trunk.

"Well, old girl," she began, "you've served us well over the years, but now it's time to say goodbye."

She patted the trunk lightly before turning back towards her sisters.

"Let's go," she said as she began to trot out of the forest with the folded paper between her teeth.

Her sisters soon followed her, occasionally taking a few last glances at their old home. They would miss their old life, but they also looked forward to their new one.

* * *

Dave sprinted through his room that morning, checking and double checking his suit case for anything he forgot to pack. He had enough clothes to last him the whole trip, and his toiletries were in one large overnight bag. He was sure he had everything, but something in the back of his mind told him there was something he was forgetting.

"Hey, Dave," a small squeaky voice came from the doorway.

Dave turned around to see Theodore standing there. He appeared to be holding something rather large in between his paws.

"Do you need this sheet music?" Theodore asked.

Dave's eyes widen as a little light bulb went off in his head. That's what he had been missing. After all, he couldn't go on a trip for music writers without extra sheet music. He walked over towards Theodore and crouched down in front of him.

"Yes, Theodore, I do," he said as he smiled at his youngest son and took the sheet music in his hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dave," Theodore smiled back.

As Theodore continued to smile at his father, Simon scampered into the room a little out of breath.

"Dave, I checked over all the rooms for you to see if you forgot anything, and it looks like you've packed everything you need," he said.

"Thank you, Simon," Dave said thoughtfully as he walked back over to his suit case. "It's nice of you boys to help me pack."

"It's the least we can do," Theodore said.

"Yeah," Simon agreed. "We just want you to have fun on your trip."

After placing the sheet music in his suit case, Dave looked over everything he had packed just to be sure he had everything he needed.

"Okay, let's see," he began. "Shirts, pants, underwear, sheet music, other essentials. Hmm…Is there anything else I'm missing?"

"Me!" another squeaky voice shouted.

Suddenly, the sound of running little footsteps filled the room, and Dave felt something jump on his back and begin to crawl up to his shoulder. He looked over to see Alvin clenching onto him with all his might.

"Please, take me with you!" Alvin begged.

"Alvin, for the last time, you're staying here," Dave forcefully said as he gently grabbed Alvin from his shoulder and placed him on his bed.

"But, Dave, I can't survive in school." Alvin said. "School and me just don't mix."

"School and I, actually," Simon corrected from across the room.

"See, that proves my point," Alvin continued as he gestured towards Simon, "Dave, please."

As Alvin continued to plead, Dave closed his suit case, zipped it up, and said, "Alvin, I told you last night, you are going to school and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"But Dave…"

"Not buts. Besides, you're overreacting. School is not that big of a deal. You'll do great as long as you do your homework, and listen to the teacher."

"Alvin can't do either of those things," Simon pointed out.

Dave turned around and gave him a dirty look. That's when Simon knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Dave turned back to look at Alvin and patted him lightly on the head.

"Trust me, Alvin," he said earnestly. "You'll do just fine."

Alvin looked up his father, knowing there was nothing else he could do to convince him not to send him to school. The battle was lost, and he let out a huge sigh in defeat.

"Okay, Dave," he said softly. "I'll try."

"Good," Dave said as he took his suitcase in his hand and began walking out of the room. "Come on, boys. Aunt Jackie is going to be here any minute."

As Dave spoke, the three chipmunks followed him out of his room and down the hallway.

"Remind me again who Aunt Jackie is," Alvin said.

"She's the one who sent us that can of yummy chocolate popcorn for Christmas last year," Theodore explained.

"Oh, right, Popcorn Jackie," Alvin remembered.

Once Dave and the three chipmunks were near the front door, Dave placed his suit case on the ground and turned to look at his three sons.

"Now, boys," he began as he squatted down in front of them, "I expect you three to be on your best behavior for Aunt Jackie. Behave for Claire, too, because after she gets back from her vacation this weekend, she will stop by in the evenings to check on you guys. Simon, I'm putting you in charge."

"You are?" Simon asked in surprise.

"What?" Alvin yelled. "I'm the oldest. Why can't I be in charge?"

"Because you're irresponsible," Dave explained. "I also trust Simon more."

"Fine," Alvin pouted as he crossed his arms.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Dave stood up straight and walked over to the front door. He placed his hand on the door knob and began to open the door.

"Guys," he said, "say hi to your Aunt…Toby?"

Dave was completely shocked to see a tall, browned haired young man standing in his door way instead of an older, short, gray haired woman. Toby was Aunt Jackie's grandson, and he was a big videogame addict. He was currently in his twenties, and he still didn't have a job, which is why he still lived with his grandmother.

Toby was wearing a green polo shirt and some holy jeans. His white tennis shoes were stained with dirt, and his hair looked like he hadn't combed it in weeks. He held a suit case in one hand and carried a large black bag in his other hand, which most likely contained his laptop and video game accessories.

"Hey, Dave," he said half heartily.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" Dave asked anxiously.

"I'm here to watch the boys," he answered as he walked inside the house.

"But, Aunt Jackie's supposed…"

"She couldn't. She made some plans to go to Las Vegas for a couple of weeks, so she asked me if I could look after the little squirrels."

"Hey, pal, we're chipmunks," an irritated squeaky voice said.

At that moment, Toby looked down to see three little chipmunks staring at him, mostly in irritation from being called squirrels again.

"Wow, they really do talk," he said amazed.

"Um, Toby," Dave said as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm not really comfortable about this."

Toby turned his attention back to Dave and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Dave, there is no need to worry," he said. "I'll look after everything here. You just go and have a great time."

Dave looked between Toby and his sons before letting out a small sigh.

"Alright," he said, "but be sure to call me if there is an emergency."

"No problemo," Toby said.

"Okay, fellas," Dave said as he crouched down to the ground. "Come over here and give me a hug."

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore ran up to Dave, jumped on his chest, and held on to him tightly as Dave placed his hands around them.

"You guys behave for Toby," Dave ordered. "Alvin, do your best in school. Theodore, try not to burn any toaster waffles. Simon, I'm counting on you to keep things in order. Got it?"

"Yes, Dave," the three chipmunks said in unison as they let go of their father.

After breaking the hug, Dave walked over and picked up his suit case. He picked up his guitar that was sitting by the door and began walking out. Toby and the chipmunks stood in the doorway as they watched Dave get inside a taxi cab. Before closing the door, he looked over to his sons.

"Bye, guys!" he shouted.

"Bye, Dave!" all three chipmunks screamed as they waved and watched Dave close the cab door.

The boys continued to watch as the cab quickly disappeared down the road. Once the cab was completely out of their sight, they, along with Toby, went back inside.

"Alright guys," Toby said as he closed the front door behind him. "I just want to say that you don't have to worry about me hovering over you all the time. I'll just be in the guest room the whole time. You won't even know I'm here."

"But, we're supposed to know you're here," Simon corrected. "I mean, that's kind of the whole point of a baby sitter."

"Well, yeah, but I'll be in my room and you guys will do whatever it is you do. I won't bug you at all."

"I like him already," Alvin said as he nudged Theodore and Simon's arms.

"I'm going to go ahead and unpack my stuff in the guest room," Toby said as he grabbed his stuff. "You guys just…chill I guess."

"Can do," Alvin said with a thumb up.

The chipmunks watched as Toby made his way down the hallway and into the guest room.

"Well, now that we're all alone," Alvin began, "why don't we have some fun?"

"Alvin, Dave said I was in charge," Simon said, "and I'm not permitting you to try anything funny."

"Oh, please, Simon," Alvin said as he scampered into the kitchen. "You may be in charge, but I'm still the oldest."

With that said, Alvin began to rummage through the cabinets, making a mess in the process.

"Oh, no," Simon groaned.

"Don't worry, Simon," Theodore said as he placed a paw on his arm. "I won't disobey you."

"Thanks, Theodore," he said with a smile.

Suddenly, the sound of a box falling on the floor grabbed Simon's attention. He looked towards the kitchen to see a box of cereal on the floor with its contents spilled out. Alvin jumped down from the cabinets and stood beside the mess.

"Cereal, anyone?" he asked feigning innocence.

"Argh!" Simon growled.

Seeing the tension between his two older brothers, he let out a long sigh and said, "This is going to be a long two weeks."

* * *

Later that afternoon, the mailman came to another stop and slowed his mail truck down. He got out of the truck, walked over to the mail box of one of the suburban houses, which had its flag up, and took out his contents. When he pulled out a box with a bunch of small holes in it, he couldn't help but think how strange it was that the family was sending a box with holes in it. Shrugging off the idea, he placed the box under his arm, placed the mail in the mail box, and walked back over to his truck.

After getting inside the truck, he threw the holy box behind him, but was oblivious to the little shouts of pain that came from it as the box fell onto the hard floor of the truck.

"Ow," one little voice cried.

"I guess we should have marked this box as fragile," another voice said.

"That doesn't matter, girls," a third said excitedly. "All that matters is that we're on our way."

Soon, the mailman started the truck and began to move towards its next stop, unaware of the three stowaways in the holy box who were anxiously waiting to start their new lives.


	5. I Had A Little Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Well, I'm back and updating again. Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated. Well, I'll stop now and let you read the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: I Had A Little Party**

The morning sun peaked up from the horizon and cast a dim light through the large glass window into the bedroom. It was Monday, which meant a brand new day filled with brand new adventures for the three little chipmunks snoozing away in their beds.

Suddenly, an alarm clock began buzzing loudly, and a moan escaped the mouth of a certain blue clad chipmunk as he began to stir from his slumber. Simon wasn't used to getting up this early, but he knew it was worth it. Today was the chipmunks' first day of school, and Simon couldn't wait to start learning.

_Oh, boy. This weekend went by way too fast, but I can't believe I'm going to school. It's so exciting._

Slowly sitting up in bed, Simon stretched out his arms and arched his back, making a small cracking sound as he did so.

"Oh, my back," Simon moaned as he stood up in bed.

He walked over to the edge of his bed and prepared himself to jump. Then, with one quick motion, he leaped from his bed onto a little dresser where Simon had a small desk and a small closet built just for him. After landing swiftly on his feet, Simon began patting the top of the dresser in search for his round, black glasses.

"Where are they?" he asked himself as he continued his search for the missing glasses.

He continued patting the top of the dresser, and his hands eventually led him to the top of his small desk. Then, Simon felt something smooth and round.

"There they are," he said cheerfully as he picked up his glasses.

He quickly placed them on the bridge of his nose, and his ears pricked up when he realized the alarm clock was still going off. He scurried over to the buzzing clock and pressed the off button. The clock turned off immediately, and Simon let out a sigh of relief.

"Theodore," Simon called.

Simon began calling his little brother's name as he scampered over to the edge of the dresser, jumped onto the bed next to it, and walked over to the sleeping bundle of fur curled up under the covers.

"Theodore," Simon continued. "It's time to get up."

A muffled moan was heard beneath the layers of covers.

"Theodore, come on," Simon went on as he shook the blankets. "Today is our first day of school. We don't want to be late, do we?"

Another moan escaped from the covers.

"Mm too tured to get uuup," Theodore groggily slurred.

Simon knew he wasn't getting anywhere, but at that moment, he knew exactly how to get Theodore out of bed.

"You know, I think I might be able to whip up some toaster waffles with your name on them," Simon said slyly.

In the blink of an eye, Theodore popped out from under the covers, his eyes animatedly bulging out of his head.

"Toaster waffles?" he yelled happily.

"That's right," Simon concurred as he chuckled from his little brother's excitement. "Now, go get ready and I'll have some toaster waffles ready for you when you're done."

"Okay, Simon. I'll be in the bathroom."

Simon watched as Theodore pushed the covers aside, jumped out of bed, and dashed down the hallway towards the bathroom. He couldn't help but chuckle from his brother's obsession with food.

_That trick works every time. That little rascal will do anything for toaster waffles._

Jumping down from the bed and back onto the dresser, Simon walked over to the mini closet, grabbed his signature blue hoodie, and pulled it over his head. Then, he jumped back onto Theodore's bed, onto the dresser next to Theodore's bed, then finally onto the next bed, more specifically Alvin's bed. Simon had a tiny feeling of nausea thinking about what he was about to do. It was time to wake up Alvin.

_Oh, great. Here we go._

"Alvin," Simon said.

No noise came from under the covers. Simon knew Alvin was the heavier sleeper in the family, so he didn't expect for him to wake up so easily. He tried again.

"Alvin," he said. "It's time to get up."

Again, there was no noise, and Simon became a little amazed that his brother could sleep so soundly.

_Wow, he must really be out of it._

"Alvin?" he asked as he pulled back the covers.

To Simon's surprise, the bed was empty.

"Hm, that's odd," he said to himself.

"What's odd?" another high-pitched voice questioned.

Simon looked up to see Theodore standing in the doorway still wearing his pajama shirt. He watched his little brother as he scurried over and jumped onto Alvin's bed.

"Alvin's not in bed," Simon explained.

A look of confusion came across Theodore's face as he took in Simon's words. He knew Alvin was never the first to get out of bed.

"I guess Alvin woke up early," Theodore said.

"Hm, I guess he did," Simon agreed. "I'll go into the kitchen and put a couple of toaster waffles into the toaster, sound okay?"

"Sounds great!" Theodore shouted as he jumped onto the dresser next to Alvin's bed.

Simon chuckled again as he jumped down from Alvin's bed and scampered out of the room towards the kitchen. He slowed down and began walking on his hind paws as he came closer to the kitchen. Once he reached his destination, he was completely shocked by what he saw, and his jaw dropped instantly and widely.

The once spotlessly clean kitchen that he had just cleaned himself was now covered and layered with bags of chips, candy wrappers, cheese balls, and many other different kinds of junk food. Simon couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the disgusting scene.

_I spent all day yesterday cleaning this place. How did this happen?_

"What the…?" Simon asked.

As Simon began to speak, one of the discarded potato chip bags began moving, and Alvin emerged from the inside of it, stretching out his arms and yawning. His hoodie was covered with cheese ball powder and chocolate, and his fur was messy.

"That was _some_ party," he said sleepily.

Alvin turned his head to see his bespectacled brother staring at him with his jaw still dropped.

"Morning, bro," he said as if nothing were a miss. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

Simon quickly shook his head and looked back at his brother angrily.

"Alvin, what did you do?" he asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd have myself a little party," Alvin began as he crawled out of the potato chip bag and walked over to his brother. "After all, last night was our last night of freedom. I thought I'd have a little fun."

"So, you destroyed the kitchen?" Simon questioned as Alvin placed his arm around his shoulders. "The kitchen I spent hours cleaning yesterday?"

"Yep," Alvin answered enthusiastically, "and the best part is, since Dave put you in charge, Toby will think you let me do this. That's a bonus on my part."

Simon's fur ruffled up in anger as Alvin explained his idiotic idea. He forcefully pushed Alvin's arm off his shoulders and, like Dave usually did, yelled, "Alvin!"

"Music to my ears," Alvin said as he cupped his paw to his ear.

As Alvin continued to praise himself, Theodore unknowingly walked into the room.

"Hey, Simon, are my waffles..." he began.

Theodore was silenced as he took in the appearance of the kitchen, and surprise filled his eyes.

"Whoa, who trashed our kitchen?" he asked still looking over the mess.

"Why, yours truly did," Alvin said smugly.

"Alvin, why would you do that?"

"Why else? To get my 'know it all' brother in trouble. It's one of my specialties."

"Alvin, you are such an inconsiderate little excuse for a chipmunk!" Simon continued to yell.

"Why, thank you," Alvin persisted arrogantly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to go hide."

Upon hearing that, Theodore became very confused.

"Why are you going to go hide?" he asked.

"So I don't have to go to school, duh," Alvin answered as if the answer were obvious.

Alvin began to run out of the kitchen and towards the living room. He stopped and looked around the room asking out loud, "Now, where is a good hiding place?"

"So, that's 'The Great Alvin' plan?" Simon asked furiously. "You're going to hide?"

"Can it, four eyes," Alvin spat out. "I'm trying to concentrate on avoiding school."

"Alvin, hiding won't stop you from going to school," Simon said.

"Oh, yeah," Alvin challenged.

Alvin began making his way out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by a very tired Toby who was wearing the same clothes he was wearing the day before. He also had a video game headset placed crookedly on his head. He stretched out his arms and yawned deeply, scratching himself as he laid his arms back down to his sides.

"Okay, guys," he said as he yawned. "It's time for school."

"Nuts," Alvin muttered under his breath.

"Told you," Simon said as he crossed his arms satisfied that he was right once again.

"Oh, go choke on an acorn," Alvin threatened as he glared at his brother. He hated it when Simon was right.

Once Toby stopped yawning, his eyes focused on the kitchen, and they grew wide when he saw the mess.

"Wasn't the kitchen clean when I went to bed last night?" he asked a little confused.

"It was," Simon answered, "but _someone _thought they could trash it and accuse me of letting him trash it."

"And by someone you mean…"

"Alvin."

Toby looked down at his feet to see a dirty chipmunk in a red hoodie giving him the most innocent look he could possible give anyone.

"Why, I did no such thing," he said in a shocked tone. "Simon's the one in charge. Maybe he _forced _me to make a mess."

Looking down, Toby knew Alvin was lying. Dave had called over the weekend multiple times just to tell Toby to keep a close eye on Alvin. Dave even told him about the time Alvin caused the entire house to lose power when he "accidently" spilled his drink on the wires connected to one of the outlets.

"Sorry, Alvin, but Dave already told me not to trust you," Toby explained.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell Dave the next time he calls."

Alvin slumped his shoulders when he realized his brilliant idea turned into an epic failure. He slowly looked over at Simon and gave him the death stare. If his stupid brother hadn't told Toby, he wouldn't be in trouble.

"I hope you're happy, four eyes," he hissed.

"Yes, I'm just so full of joy," Simon teased as he began walking towards the door.

A low growl came from the back Alvin's throat as he watched his brother walk away from them.

"What about my toaster waffles?" Theodore asked.

"I'll put some in for you, Little Dude," Toby said. "Dave also told me that you guys can't survive without toaster waffles, but will have to have them 'to go.'"

"Yay!" Theodore yelled as he scurried in the direction Simon went.

"Alvin, go get cleaned up and meet us outside," Toby said as he looked back at Alvin.

"Ugh, fine," Alvin said.

As Alvin made his way back to the bedroom, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Oh, nuts. This is so unfair. Stupid School._

* * *

Toby kept his eyes firmly on the road, doing his best to stay on the road and not on the sidewalk, like he did when he was a teenager. Of course, he couldn't help but glance over at the three chipmunks in the passenger's seat.

The chipmunk wearing blue, which from what Dave told him was Simon, sat at the far end of the seat. He kept his eyes focused straight and had his hands tucked in his lap. Dave had a lot of nice things to say about Simon. He was smart, responsible, and eager to learn. He was the complete opposite of the kind of people Toby liked to be around. He sometimes couldn't stand those people. Finding common ground with Simon was going to be difficult.

The chipmunk sitting in the middle, Theodore he thought it was, was nibbling on a toaster waffle. Dave said out of the three chipmunks, Theodore was the most sensitive. He absolutely hated conflict, especially if it involved his brothers. Toby knew he would have to choose his words carefully if he ever had to comfort the little guy.

Finally, Alvin, sitting closet to Toby, shrugged down in his seat with his arms crossed and wore a dark, angry expression on his face. Dave said Alvin was the biggest trouble-maker he had ever known, but Dave also said he had a big heart and just didn't like to show it a lot. Toby knew Alvin was mad at him, but what could he do? Dave told Toby to call if Alvin did something wrong. If Toby was going to be responsible for the three chipmunks for two whole weeks, he had to do it, especially since Dave was such a worrier and stiff.

As Toby looked at Alvin, he knew the least he could do was try to make peace with him.

"Hey, um, Alvin," Toby began as he looked back at the road. "I'm, um, sorry that you're going to get in trouble for messing up the kitchen. I'm even more sorry that I have to tell Dave."

"Whatever," Alvin huffed in his seat.

"No, Alvin, I mean it. I actually would have done the same thing if I were you."

When Toby looked back at Alvin, the little chipmunk was staring back at him.

"Really?" Alvin asked.

"Totally," Toby answered. "I love making messes and have my own little parties."

"Hmm," was all that came out of Alvin's mouth as he looked away from Toby.

"I'll tell you what, Al," Toby continued. "Tonight, you and I are going to play the latest action game on the Wii, and the best part is we'll be playing on the big screen TV. What do you say?"

Alvin took a few minutes to think about Toby's offer. He had to admit, it sounded really fun.

"Well, I guess," Alvin answered.

"Cool," Toby said as he looked back at the road.

When he realized he was nearly driving on the sidewalk, he quickly jerked the wheel. This caused the three chipmunks to jump in fright.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Toby said repeatedly.

A few minutes later, Toby made it to West Eastman High School, and he opened the passenger side door for the three chipmunks.

"Have a great day, guys," he said as the chipmunks leaped out of the car.

Once Toby knew they were out of the car, he closed the door and slowly drove off. The chipmunks paid no attention as Toby left. They were all mesmerized by how big West Eastman High really was. The entire building was built with brick, and there were stairs leading towards the yellow front doors of the school. There was a big grassy area where students were gathered to hang out and talk before the first bell rang. There was also a big sign in the middle of that grassy area that said, "West Eastman High School." The entire school itself was amazing, and the chipmunks couldn't believe their eyes.

"Well, this is it," Simon said. "Let's go guys."

"Yeah, let's go to prison, everybody," Alvin said as he made his way towards the school building.

Simon rolled his eyes as he and Theodore followed closely behind. As they came closer to school, all three chipmunks couldn't help but wonder what surprises waited for them behind the big yellow doors.


	6. A Walk In The Park?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I have a special treat for everyone. Instead of posting just one chapter for this story, I will be posting two chapters! I'll have the next chapter in a couple of days, so keep an eye out for them. This is where some scenes from the actuall sequel come up. Well, on with the story!**

**Chapter Six: A Walk In The Park?**

After passing through the front yellow doors of West Eastman High School, the three chipmunks were in a state of awe. Upon entering the school, they found themselves in a large room, almost like a lobby, painted with a lot of red and yellow, which were most likely the school's colors. There were trophy cases lined up against the walls, and in the middle of the lobby, a large statue of an eagle, probably the school's mascot, stood boldly and proudly. The three little chipmunks felt so tiny being in such a gigantic room.

The chipmunks studied their surroundings as they continued walking into the lobby. They looked down the hallways where an endless line of lockers stood on top of other lockers, and as each chipmunk took in the sights of the lobby and hallways, different thoughts raced through each of their heads.

Theodore couldn't believe such a room could exist. Everything was so colorful and bright, and he was really fascinated as he looked at everything around him. The only part of the lobby that bothered him the most was the huge eagle statue. It was so life-like and real that it made him feel so nervous.

_Wow, this place is amazing, but I really hate that eagle statue. I feel like its eyes are watching me. It's so creepy._

Simon looked around, and like Theodore, he was completely astounded by how large and lively the room was. His eyes soon locked onto the walls of the lobby where a variety of poster were hanging. They were mostly posters sponsoring the different clubs offered at the school, and Simon saw a few that sparked his interest.

_This school has a science club, chess club, and math team? Wow, I'm in heaven. I'm definitely going to like it here._

Alvin, also like his brothers, thought the school was abnormally huge, not to mention the entire place was so crazily bright, it reminded him of a circus tent. He was expecting clowns to pop up at any moment. Without much notice, he walked over to one of the trophy cases. To his surprise, he saw that West Eastman High School had won many championship tournaments in different sports over the years.

_At least that is one perk about going to this stupid school. They have decent sports teams._

The three chipmunks soon came back together near one of the far hallways of the school. Simon and Theodore were both grinning madly, and even Alvin was smiling a little.

"This place is great," Simon said breaking the silence. "I can't wait to join all these awesome clubs."

"Oh, yeah," Alvin said sarcastically as he looked at one of the posters on the wall. "I'm sure you'll make a bunch of nerdy friends who love math and science as much as you do."

"Gee, thanks, Alvin, you are _so _supportive," Simon said returning his brother's sarcasm.

"Well, I've got to be honest, the place doesn't look half bad. They've actually got some pretty good sports teams. I mean, look at those trophies. They must be good."

"But you're too small to even play any sports," Theodore stated.

"That doesn't mean I can't watch," Alvin pointed out.

"Hmm, that's a good point. Anyway, I really like it here, too. Of course, it would be better if they got rid of that eagle statue."

"Aw, is little baby Theodore scared?" Alvin taunted.

Then, Alvin began flapping his arms as if he were a bird and started cawing like a crow.

"Caw, Caw!" Alvin cried as he flapped his arms and walked towards Theodore. "I'm going to eat you, little chipmunk! Caw!"

When Alvin started acting like an eagle, Theodore immediately became frightened. He cowered behind Simon, and Simon let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alvin, stop that," he ordered. "You're scaring Theodore."

"Oh, come on, Si, I was only joking," Alvin said innocently, "but like I said, this school doesn't seem so bad. It's kind of like a walk in the park. I could get used to this."

"Well, that makes two of us," Simon agreed.

"Three," Theodore corrected.

As the chipmunks finished their conversation, the bell to start the school day rang, and the front doors quickly opened to reveal a massive group of students making their way inside. The chipmunks suddenly became anxious when they saw the group come closer and closer to them.

"Um, they do see us, right?" Alvin asked uneasily.

The three chipmunks hoped the answer to that question was yes, but just as Alvin finished his sentence, a foot came hurdling towards them, and with a small yelp coming out of each of the chipmunks' mouths, they quickly ran out of the way.

"Apparently not!" Simon shouted. "Look out!"

Another foot came down, and the chipmunks screamed again as they leaped in another direction. However, more feet continued to stomp on the ground, and the vulnerable chipmunks dashed back and forth as fast as they could to avoid becoming chipmunk pancakes. As Alvin and Simon dodged more feet, Theodore could feel himself falling behind.

"Guys, slow down!" Theodore called trying to catch up to his brothers.

Suddenly, Theodore felt himself step in something sticky, and as he tried to take another step, he was instantly pulled back. He looked down at his feet to see he had stepped in a huge, sticky, pink blob, which was probably, a wad of gum one of the students spat out on his or her way to class. Theodore attempted to pull himself out of the blob, but the mass was just too sticky, like super glue.

"Guys, help!" he shouted as he tried to pull himself free.

Alvin and Simon turned around at the sound of their little brother's frantic voice. They could see he was struggling to break free from something, and they quickly rushed over to him, evading the feet that continued to pound down on the floor.

"Theodore, what's wrong?" Alvin asked worriedly, looking over his brother carefully.

"I'm stuck!" Theodore cried.

"Um, A-Alvin," Simon stuttered nervously as he pointed his finger in the direction in front of him.

Alvin looked up to see a girl coming right for them, wearing long, spiky heels, which meant the chipmunks would become shish-co-bobs instead of pancakes. He looked back at Simon to see him staring at him as well with a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Simon, grab Theodore's arm!" he commanded anxiously. "I'll get his other arm!"

With that said, Alvin and Simon took each of Theodore's arms and began pulling hard. For some reason, the gum wouldn't give up without a fight, and this caused Alvin and Simon to pull even harder. They both looked up every second and watched as the spiky heels came closer to them.

"Si, hurry, pull!" Alvin screamed hysterically.

"I'm trying!" Simon yelled.

The two chipmunks pulled as hard as they could, and then, the elastic-like gum snapped, and all three chipmunks were sent rolling through the lobby. Once coming to a complete stop, they looked over at the wad of gum where Theodore was stuck to see the girl in spiky heels struggling to free herself from the blob.

"Oh, man, that was close," Alvin sighed.

"Yeah," Simon said relieved.

"Um, guys," Theodore said looking in another direction.

Both Alvin and Simon looked in the direction their brother was looking and saw another crowd of students making their way into the lobby.

"Guys, come on!" Alvin called. "We've got to get to the statue!"

After regaining their footing, all three chipmunks hurriedly scurried toward the eagle statue. The chipmunks made it to the sculpture and jumped as fast as they could onto its platform. They each were short of breath, and their hearts were still racing with adrenaline. The large crowd of students soon cleared the lobby, and the room was once again empty.

"Um, did I say walk in the park?" Alvin asked to nobody in particular. "I meant to say a death trap."

As the chipmunks' breathing returned back to normal, they heard a noise. The noise sounded like a horse, loudly clicking its hooves on the floor. They looked up to see a very tall, older woman with short brown hair walking towards them, wearing a nice business suit with black heels.

"Hello," she greeted as she came to a stop in front of the three chipmunks. "You must be our new students."

"Yes ma'am, we are," Simon answered politely.

"Well, I'm Dr. Rubin, the principal here at West Eastman High School."

"And we are the Chipmunks!" Theodore shouted happily.

After Theodore's comment, the chipmunks put on their best rocker pose, their arms crossed over the other. The principal only stared at the famous chipmunks with a blank expression on her face.

"Yes, that would explain the fur and bushy tails," she said ironically. "Now, if you boys would follow me to my office."

Dr. Rubin made her way out of the lobby, and the chipmunks glanced at one another before scampering down the lobby to catch up with the principal. So far, the day was turning about to be a dangerous experience for the chipmunks, and they couldn't help but wonder what could happen to them next.

Dr. Rubin's office turned out to be a very tiny room, with a desk sitting in the middle of it and a bookshelf pushed up against the wall behind the desk. The chipmunks had been standing on the desk for minutes waiting for Dr. Rubin to come inside. Theodore and Simon just looked around the office, while Alvin messed around with the bobble heads that sat beside Dr. Rubin's computer.

"Man, I love these things," Alvin said as he smacked one of the bobble head's head to make it shake.

"Alvin, cut it out," Simon demanded. "Those don't belong to you, so don't do touch them."

"Oh, please. It's not like the Doc is going to give me detention because I touched her stuff."

As Simon rolled his eyes from his brother's arrogance, Dr. Rubin came into her office followed by another girl. The chipmunks looked at the girl who came in with Dr. Rubin with wide eyes, thinking she was incredibly pretty. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and her eyes were a deep shade of blue, sparkling just like sapphires. Her skin was lightly tanned with light freckles sprinkling her face, and she had the perfect hourglass figure. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, a denim skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and white high heels. In the chipmunks' eyes, she was a vision of loveliness.

"Gentleman," Dr. Rubin began. "Meet Miss Summers. She will be your mentor the first week you're here."

"Oh, you guys can just call me Katelyn," the girl said as she walked over to the desk and stuck out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm a fan of your music."

"Thank you," Simon said, taking Katelyn's finger in his paw and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"You must be…"

"Simon, Simon Seville."

"Of course, how could I forget such a gentleman," Katelyn mused.

"Hi, I'm Theodore," the green clad chipmunk greeted, pushing Simon aside to take Katelyn's finger.

"Aw, well, you're just as cute as they say you are."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Alvin shoved himself in front of Theodore, causing his little brother to fall backwards.

"The name's Seville," Alvin spoke smoothly as he kissed Katelyn's finger. "Alvin Seville."

"Well, aren't you Mister Smooth," Katelyn giggled, "but I'm afraid I don't date anyone outside my species."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," Alvin continued, kissing her finger again.

Katelyn laughed as she slowly took her hand back.

"Now, Miss Summers will escort you to and from class all week," Dr. Rubin explained. "She will also answer any questions you may have as you begin your year here at West Eastman High."

"That's right," Katelyn agreed. "We also have something for you guys."

As Katelyn spoke, Dr. Rubin walked over to her desk and opened one of the top drawers. The chipmunks saw her pull out three miniature black backpacks, and place them on top of the desk. They were completely taken aback as they walked over to the backpacks and inspected them closely.

"Here you go, gentleman," Dr. Rubin said. "The school board had them made just for you. They contain all the books you will need for your classes as well as combinations for your lockers."

"Wow, thank you so much, Dr. Rubin," Theodore cheered excitedly.

"Yeah, these are great," Simon concurred. "Thank you."

When Simon didn't hear Alvin thank Dr. Rubin and use his manners, he looked over at his older brother and nudged his arm.

"Alvin, is there something you'd like to say?" Simon asked.

"Oh, sure," Alvin said as he looked up at Dr. Rubin. "Do you think I can get this in red?"

"Alvin!" Simon shouted annoyed.

"I'm just kidding. Thanks Doc."

"Dr. Rubin, please," the principal corrected before looking up at Katelyn. "Miss Summers, you know what to do from here."

"Yes, Dr. Rubin," Katelyn said. "Come on guys. I'll show you to your homeroom."

"Coming Katelyn!" the three chipmunks yelled as they slung their backpacks over their shoulders and dashed out of the office.

Once outside of the office, Katelyn and the chipmunks began walking down the hallway towards the chipmunks' homeroom. Of course, the chipmunks were having a difficult time keeping up with their mentor. They weren't used to carrying around so much weight.

Katelyn took occasional glances down at the famous rockers she would be escorting around all week. They seemed really down to Earth, and she had to admit, she liked that about them. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling today would be a start of a beautiful friendship.

"I hope you guys like it here," Katelyn said trying to start up a conversation. "I know West Eastman High doesn't seem like much of a school, but we offer a lot of extra curricular activities."

"Like what?" Theodore asked curiously.

"Well, we have the science club, chess club, and math team. There's a culinary arts club."

"Culinary arts?"

"It's a cooking club. You learn different styles of cooking from different cultures, and you eat a variety of foods from different countries. I know a lot of people in the club, and they absolutely love it."

"That sound's great!"

"Hey, Katelyn, is there by any chance a prankster's club?" Alvin asked jokingly. "I love playing pranks, especially if they are on Simon."

Simon pushed Alvin aside as Katelyn began to laugh.

"No, Alvin, I'm afraid there isn't a club like that," Katelyn giggled.

"Well, I guess you know a lot about us, considering we are rock stars," Simon said, "but what about you? What kind of things do you like to do?"

"Oh, well, no one's ever asked me that before," Katelyn said surprised. "Well, I'm a member of the cheerleading squad, the chess club, and the French club."

"Cheerleading?" Alvin asked interested. "You don't seem like the type for cheerleading."

"Well, I'm not exactly. While everyone on my squad just craves the attention they get from being a cheerleader, I just like to cheer and dance. Dance has always been a big part of my life, and that's the only reason why I'm even on the squad."

"Really?" Theodore asked. "Then why don't you quit the squad and join a dance team or something?"

"The school doesn't offer a dance team. Believe me, I would quit if there was a team like that, but for now, cheerleading is all I've got."

"That's too bad," Simon said.

"Yeah, it is, but it's alright. My mom happens to own a dance studio, and she let's me use it all the time. Whenever I get a chance, I go down to the studio and choreograph my own routines."

"You choreograph routines?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's like I said, dancing is something I love to do, and the studio is the only place I can really be myself. No one's there to make judgments about me just because I'm a cheerleader."

"Hmm, really," Alvin thought.

When Katelyn said she liked to choreograph dance routines, an idea began to buzz around in Alvin's head. For months, he always knew the chipmunks' performances needed something new and fresh, but at the time, no ideas came to his mind. That is, until now.

_It seems crazy, but this idea just might work. I'll have to talk to Katelyn about it later._

"Well, here it is," Katelyn announced as she stopped in front of a large yellow door. "Room 23."

Katelyn knocked on the door loudly, and the door opened to reveal a dark haired young woman, probably in her twenties, wearing a nice pink shirt and black skirt.

"Why, hello there, Katelyn," the woman said happily.

"Hi, Ms. Ortega, I'm here to drop off your new students," Katelyn said.

Ms. Ortega looked behind Katelyn, but she didn't see anyone behind her.

"Are these new students ghosts?" she joked around.

"We're down here!" a high-pitched voice called.

When Ms. Ortega heard the voice, she immediately looked down to see three tiny chipmunks standing by her feet. They gave her a small wave with their paws along with cute buck-toothed grins.

"Oh my," she said astonished. "Hello there."

"Hello," the chipmunks said simultaneously.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Katelyn said. "I have to get to class. Bye, Ms. Ortega."

"Bye, Katelyn," Ms. Ortega said as she waved goodbye. "Well, come on in guys. I'll get you settled in."

As Ms. Ortega walked back into her classroom, the chipmunks followed her. They heard many conversations going on between the students before jumping onto her desk. The students were so caught up in their conversations, they hadn't even realized who was in the room.

"Class, we have three new students," Ms. Ortega announced trying to quiet her students.

When the students heard their teacher's announcement and looked up, the entire room went quiet. They were completely shocked to see three rock stars in their classroom.

"It's the Chipmunks!" one girl yelled excitedly.

Then, in a flash, a crowd of girls came running towards the desk, yelling and screaming excitedly. They crowded the desk as the chipmunks introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Theodore, Hi, I'm Theodore," Theodore repeated before Simon covered his mouth.

"Yes, he's Theodore, in case you missed it, and I'm Simon," he said.

"And the name's Alvin," Alvin said as he took a girl's finger in his paws. "On chante, mademoiselle."

When Alvin kissed the girl's finger, the girl shuddered from his touch.

"Guys, I think I'm going to like it here," Alvin whispered to his brothers.

Both Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes as Alvin began kissing every girl's hand. It seemed as if the chipmunks' first day was getting better and better. Of course, little did they know, there was one person in the back of the classroom not enjoying their company at all.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach those rats a lesson," a boy with dark blonde hair, wearing in the football jersey said.


	7. You're Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter! Also, I plan on writing two chapters for my other story **_**I Can't Stop Loving You**_**, so keep a look out for that one as well. Again, some scenes from the actual sequel may show up. On with the story!**

**Chapter Seven: You're Dead**

The first few classes for the chipmunks didn't turn out as bad as they taught they would. Though time seemed to be going by slower then they imagined when they were in class, the chipmunks just considered themselves lucky to have the same classes together.

Theodore was very excited to be around new people, and he even started to make new friends. His teachers, in his opinion, were very nice. Simon was really learning a lot in class, and his teachers loved and appreciated his work ethic. He made a few new friends, but he wasn't really much of a social person. Alvin, unlike his brothers, wasn't interested in his classes or his teachers. The only things that caught his eye were the fans and the girls in class, but mostly the girls.

Katelyn continued to show them to their classes, and with each new class, a new group of fans were ecstatic to see them. They ended up sighing autographs and taking pictures in every single one of their new classes. Even many of the teachers were huge chipmunk fans. By the time the bell rang for lunch, they must have signed over a thousand autographs and taken more than a dozen or so pictures.

When the bell for lunch finally rang, the chipmunks finished sighing their last few autographs, grabbed their new backpacks, and began making their way out of the classroom. They weren't surprised to find their mentor, Katelyn, right outside the door, waiting for them to come out.

"Hey, guys," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Katelyn," the three chipmunks eagerly said.

"How was class?" Katelyn asked as she and the three chipmunks began walking down the hallway.

"It was really great," Simon said excitedly. "I have a feeling math class is going to be fun. I even joined the math team."

"That's great, Simon. Maybe you could even join the chess club. I would love to kick you're tail at a game."

"Oh, you're on."

"What about you, Theodore?"

"Math's okay," Theodore said honestly. "I can't say it's my favorite subject, but I really like my teacher."

"That's good. Alvin?"

"I think school would be a lot better if there were no classes and a lot of cute girls," Alvin said.

When Katelyn heard what Alvin said, she couldn't help but burst out in laughter. She laughed so hard her sides began to hurt.

"It wouldn't be school then," Katelyn pointed out between laughs.

"That's the idea," Alvin emphasized.

Katelyn continued to laugh as they entered the cafeteria. Like the lobby, the entire cafeteria was enormous, decorated in the school's colors with red, round tables placed everywhere in the room.

"Come on, guys," Katelyn said. "The line's this way."

Going through the line, the chipmunks stood on top of Katelyn's shoulders and picked out what they wanted to eat. They mostly wanted grapes and carrots, so Katelyn didn't mind sharing a tray with them.

After picking out different foods, Katelyn paid for the meal and looked around the cafeteria to find an isolated table to sit at. She found one by the windows of the cafeteria and walked over to it. Once at the table, she placed the tray on top of it, and the chipmunks jumped from her shoulders, dropped their backpacks, and sat down.

"Dig in," Katelyn said as she took her seat.

Theodore was the first one to grab a few grapes from the tray. Simon took one and began to nibble on it. Alvin took a carrot and broke it in half. He didn't eat right away. There was a question that started nagging at the back of his mind, and before he could stop himself, he started to speak.

"Hey, Katelyn," Alvin said diverting Katelyn's attention from her sandwich.

"Yes?" Katelyn asked putting her sandwich down on the tray.

"Why aren't you sitting with the other cheerleaders? I mean, I know you said you were only a cheerleader just to dance, but aren't you at least friends with them?"

Katelyn knew that question was coming. There was just no way to avoid it. She turned around in her seat to look at the group of well-dressed, deeply tanned girls sitting at, what was know around the school, the "Cheerleading Table." A few were deeply engrossed in a conversation about how cute this one boy in their class was while a few others were deeply engrossed with themselves as they looked in the mirror. The entire scene truly made Katelyn gag. She turned back around and sighed before answering Alvin's question.

"Well, no, not exactly. Like I said, the only reason I'm a cheerleader is to dance. I don't have anything in common with those girls. All they care about is themselves."

"Don't you have any other friends?" Theodore asked as he swallowed another grape.

"Well, there are certain people in my classes I like, but other than that, not really."

"But don't you ever get lonely?" Simon asked.

"No. I don't mind being alone. It gives me time to study, read, and think. I love having time to myself."

"Well, what about boyfriends?" Alvin asked. "I mean, with looks like yours, you must have had a dozen."

Katelyn couldn't help but let out a giggle when she heard Alvin say that.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I've actually never had a boyfriend."

"Really?" Theodore asked astounded. "Never?"

"Never. I'm waiting for college before I start dating. I believe it's better that way."

Before anyone could say anything else, giggles could be heard from a distance, and Katelyn looked up to see a group of girls coming towards their table.

"Hey, guys, your posse is here," she said pointing in the direction of the girls.

"Oh, yeah," Alvin said as he turned to look at the girls. "Make room for the Love Doctor."

However, as the girls got closer to the table, they were stopped by a group of guys wearing football jerseys. The one with dark blonde hair spoke for the group.

"Sorry ladies," the guy said. "I can't let you through. I have to have a little chat with the new guys, so if you don't mind, move the other way."

With a roll of their eyes, all the girls turned the other direction and began walking away.

"Oh, great," Katelyn said rubbing her temples slightly.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked standing up on the table.

"You guys must have made Ryan mad."

"Who's Ryan?" Alvin asked also standing up.

"The one with the dark blonde hair."

"Why would he be mad at us?" Theodore asked worriedly.

"Probably because you were killing his thunder. He thinks he can have all the girls he wants just because he's the star quarter back of our football team. I really hate that guy."

Just as Katelyn finished her sentence, the whole football team walked over to the table, and Ryan leaned over it, giving everyone a fake grin.

"Hello, lady…and rats," he said smugly.

"Rats?" Alvin said enraged.

"Go away, Ryan," Katelyn said annoyed.

"Oh, I will," he continued. "I just need to have a little talk with the new meat."

Katelyn sunk down in her seat as Ryan began to speak again.

"Now, here's the deal, chipmunks," he said looking down. "If you talk to those girls again, you're dead. If you look at those girls, you're dead."

Simon and Theodore were a little terrified by Ryan's threats, but Alvin wasn't scared in the least. All he did was smirk, thinking how hilarious it was that a jock would be jealous of a chipmunk. He loved getting under people's skin.

"If you even think about those girls…" Ryan went on. "Wait… are you thinking about them?"

Alvin thought the opportunity to mess with Ryan couldn't have been more perfect.

"Follow my lead," he whispered silently to his brothers.

Simon and Theodore didn't understand what their brother was talking about, but whatever Alvin was planning, they knew it couldn't have been good.

"Well, are you?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"Well, I am _now_," Alvin said. "What are you going to do about it?"

When Simon and Theodore heard what had just come out of Alvin's mouth, they slapped their foreheads, thinking how stupid he was for saying that. They were really in trouble now. Ryan's face began turning a dark shade of red as fury coursed through his body.

"Oh, boy," Katelyn said silently.

"Oh, that's it fur ball!" Ryan yelled angrily. "You're dead!"

Swiftly, Ryan stretched out his arms in an attempt to grab Alvin by the waist. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough, and Alvin was able to leap out of the way.

"Come on guys!" he cried to his brothers as he began to run away.

Simon and Theodore followed their brother knowing they had no other choice.

"Come on, let's get them!" Ryan screamed as he followed after the three chipmunks with his gang right behind him.

"Oh, great," Katelyn said to herself, standing up from her seat and running after the group of jocks.

In a matter of minutes, a full-blown chase began, and the chipmunks were doing their best to avoid being caught by the jocks. They split up and went their separate ways. Alvin ran down one hallway, and Simon and Theodore ran down other hallways, with jocks following right behind them.

Alvin turned a corner only to be stopped by a heavy-set jock. He turned around to run the other way only to be stopped again by another jock. In that instant, he was cornered. However, when the two jocks tried to grab him, he was too quick for them to catch. In the end, all the jocks got were wedgies courtesy of Alvin Seville.

Theodore was still running down various hallways with two jocks trailing closely on his tail. He quickly hid behind one of the corners of the school, and the jocks unknowingly past by him, running down the hallway. Theodore laughed a little at himself, thinking he had outsmarted the not so bright football players.

"Hey, there's the rat!" a deep voice cried.

Theodore turned to look in the other direction to see more jocks coming after him. With a loud scream, he quickly started running away again.

Simon dashed down through all of the hallways, doing his best to hide from Ryan's friends. Soon, he ran into one of the boy's bathrooms, hoping he could find some sanctity there. However, that wasn't the case. Simon ended up running into two huge jocks, and one of them, which happened to be Ryan, grabbed him by the tail.

"Uh, w-wait, guys, let's talk about this," Simon attempted to reason.

"How about we go pay a visit to Mister Toilet Bowl?" Ryan asked evilly, walking over to one of the stalls.

"Wait, Mister Who?" Simon asked as he struggled to get out of Ryan's grip.

Ryan didn't respond to Simon's question as he stood over the toilet with the blue clad chipmunks dangling from his hand. He used his other hand to flush the toilet, and when Simon heard that sound, he knew something bad was going to happen to him. He began to scream and struggle more, and he grabbed onto the sides of the toilet bowl. However, that did nothing to save him. Ryan dunked Simon's head into the toilet and pulled him back out. Simon began spitting out the toilet water and tried to clean off his glasses as well.

"Hope you enjoy your swim," Ryan devilishly said.

"What?" Simon cried, coughing up more water.

Before Simon could say another word, Ryan dropped him into the toilet and laughed madly along with one of his fellow jocks. The two jocks left the room, leaving Simon to choke on more toilet water.

"Help!" Simon screamed. "I can't swim!"

All of a sudden, Simon felt himself being pulled out of the toilet.

"Don't worry, little man," a husky voice said. "I've got you."

When he could feel himself out of the water, Simon spat out the remaining water in his mouth and shook off the water from his fur, like a dog. He wiped off his glasses as best he could and looked up at his savior. It was a boy with short jet-black hair and dark green eyes. His skin was deeply tanned, and he was wearing a black t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"I think so," Simon coughed, standing up on the boy's hand. "Thank you so much…um…"

"The name's Derek."

"I'm Simon."

"Oh, I know who you are. You're music rocks, dude."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Simon!" a squeaky voice called.

Simon looked over to see Alvin running inside the bathroom.

"Simon, are you okay?" Alvin asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Simon answered as he jumped out of Derek's hand. "Derek saved me."

Alvin looked up at Derek, and Derek squatted down.

"Thanks man," Alvin said as he stuck out his paw.

"No problem, little dude," Derek said sticking out his finger for Alvin to shake. "Ryan and his friends are a bunch of jerks. It makes me mad to see them pick on people, especially when those people aren't even their size."

Alvin and Simon laughed at Derek's comment.

"Well, thanks again," Alvin said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little talk with Mr. Ryan. No one almost drowns my brother and gets away with it."

As Alvin began running out of the restroom, Simon and Derek looked at each other for a few seconds before Simon followed after his brother.

"Alvin, wait," Simon said as he stepped in front of Alvin in the hallway. "Violence isn't the answer."

"On the contrary, my brother, it is," Alvin corrected as he walked around his little brother and continued dashing down the hallway.

"Hey, little dude," Derek called coming up behind Simon. "Your brother's got a point. There's no way you can take on Ryan."

"I don't care. Ryan has no right to pick on my family."

Just as Alvin, Simon, and Derek turned the corner into another hallway, they heard voices coming from the end of it.

"Look how chubby he is," a voice said.

Alvin and Simon immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to none other than Ryan. They began scampering down the hallway with Derek trailing right behind them. Once close enough, they could see that Ryan was hold their little brother by the tail, poking his butt, where most of his baby fat still was, and laughing.

"Let me go!" Theodore begged as he swung side to side.

"He's so fat," another jock said, poking and laughing along with Ryan.

Looking at the scene, Alvin and Simon were both filling up with rage. They began running faster towards the jocks, but were immediately stopped by Derek's foot.

"Hold on, guys," he said to the chipmunks. "I'll take care of this."

With one glance at each other, Alvin and Simon shook their heads, indicating that they would wait where they were. After returning their nods, Derek walked down the hallway, coming closer to the crowd of jocks.

"Hey, Ryan!" he called out. "Leave that little guy alone!"

Upon hearing his name being called, Ryan looked over to see Derek coming towards him.

"Well, hello Smerek," he said as he walked over to Derek still holding Theodore by the tail. "You know, if you don't' have a good reason to stop me, move out of the way. I've got another swirly to deliver."

Theodore's face showed a look of pure horror. He knew exactly whom the swirly was met for.

"I don't have a reason," Derek said honestly, " but I do have black mail."

Derek stepped closer to Ryan, close enough to wear their noses were almost touching. He looked him straight in the eye. Unlike many other students in school, he wasn't scared of him.

"I've known you since first grade, Ryan," Derek taunted, "and I remember you're chunky face perfectly. In fact, I still have those pictures my mom took with you and you're chunky face, and I have no problem passing them around for everyone to see."

Ryan's eyes grew wide as he listened to Derek's threat. No one in the school knew he used to be over weight when he was a kid. If word got out around school, he would never be able to show his face again.

"You wouldn't dare," Ryan said doing his best to sound tough.

"Try me," Derek threatened with a sneer.

Ryan knew Derek wasn't joking. He knew him too well to even try risking his reputation. He looked back that the chipmunk dangling from his hand and scoffed. He was really upset that there was nothing he could do to win this battle.

"Here, take the little rat," Ryan said handing Theodore to Derek.

When Theodore was safely in Derek's hand, Ryan quickly turned around and walked away, his gang following right behind him. After the group of jocks disappeared, Derek walked back over to the other chipmunks, squatted down to the floor, and placed Theodore gently on the ground. Alvin and Simon rushed over to their brother and started hugging him.

"Theodore, are you okay?" Simon asked.

"Did those jerks hurt you?" Alvin asked.

"No, I'm okay," Theodore answered.

The three chipmunks looked up at Derek and gave him a huge, friendly smile.

"Thank you so much," Theodore said shyly.

"Hey, it was no big deal," Derek answered. "Someone's got to teach those air heads a lesson."

"There you are!" a soft and audible voice called.

All of the chipmunks turned around to see Katelyn running towards them. When she came closer to them, she stopped abruptly with a look of disgust on her face. She recognized the dark haired boy who was now standing straight ahead of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked displeased.

"Well, if it isn't Blondie," Derek said not responding to her question. "Shouldn't you be reapplying your make-up or something?"

"For your information, block head," she shouted angrily, "I happen to be escorting these guys around school, and I told you never to call me that!"

"Hey, I call them like I see them," Derek insulted.

"How dare you! How can you make judgments of people you don't even know!"

"It's not a judgment, it's a fact!"

The chipmunks looked between Katelyn and Derek as the two argued on. The hallway soon became a war zone as Katelyn and Derek each took steps toward each other until they were face to face with each other, yelling at the top of their lungs. The chipmunks hugged each other closely hoping a miracle would stop the two from fighting.

"You don't know anything about me!" Katelyn shouted. "You're so judgmental!"

"Oh, and you know everything about me?" Derek questioned. "Look who's talking!"

"Go jump off a bridge!"

"Ladies first!"

"Why you…"

Before Katelyn could finish her sentence, the bell to end lunch rang. The chipmunks sighed in unison, thinking how lucky they were to be saved by the bell, literally. Katelyn kept her eyes firmly locked on Derek's.

"Come on guys," Katelyn huffed. "We've got to get to class."

"So do I," Derek hissed. "I'll see you guys later. Don't look in the mirror too long, Blondie. You may go blind."

Katelyn released a low growl from the back of her throat as she hastily turned and began walking away. The chipmunks ran after her and walked on their hind paws when they had caught up with her.

"That jerk," Katelyn snarled. "He thinks he knows me. He knows nothing."

"Katelyn?" Theodore asked quietly.

"What?" Katelyn snapped angrily.

Theodore felt fear course through him when Katelyn's voice hit him like a ton of bricks. He backed away from her slowly and didn't say another word.

"Whoa, calm down, Kate," Alvin said defensively. "What's up with you and Derek?"

Katelyn looked straight ahead as she let out a long, dragged out sigh.

"Remember when I said that people judge me because I'm a cheerleader?" Katelyn asked as she looked down at the chipmunks.

The three chipmunks nodded their heads, confirming they remembered.

"Well, Derek is one of those people," Katelyn continued. "Ever since I started high school, he's been calling me Blondie, thinking that I was just another dumb blonde cheerleader."

"Really?" Simon asked unbelievingly. "He seems nice. I mean, he saved my tail as well as Theodore's when those bullies attacked us."

"Sure, he seems nice, but he like's to make judgments. Trust me."

The rest of the way to class was very quiet. Katelyn still felt a little steamed from her confrontation with Derek, and the chipmunks did not want to press the issue any further. They now knew that underneath that sweet girl physique beat the heart of a raging bull that no one dared to mess with. However, Katelyn was doing her best to hold back tears she felt would start falling if she wasn't careful. Before any of them knew it, the group arrived at the chipmunks' last class.

"Well, we're here," Katelyn said as she handed them their backpacks. "You left these in the cafeteria. I'll see you guys later."

Katelyn started walking away from them, but the sound of a squeaky voice stopped her.

"Kate!" Alvin called.

She turned around to look at the red clad chipmunk. Alvin could see her eyes were a little red and knew she was on the verge of crying her eyes out.

"Kate, don't let Derek bother you," he said. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks."

"As long as you like who you are," Simon added, "it will be okay."

"And we'll be there for you," Theodore went further, "because we're you're friends."

The chipmunks smiled at their new friend, and Katelyn couldn't help but smile back. She felt as if she had finally made some real and true friends, and at that moment, she was glad Dr. Rubin had asked her to escort the chipmunks this week. She felt the tears slowly disappear.

"Thanks guys," Katelyn said.

The chipmunks only continued to smile before running inside their next class. Katelyn listened as another group of fans began screaming their lungs out when they realized who their new classmates were. She couldn't help but laugh, and for some reason, she felt better about herself. She walked down to her next class with a smile still placed on her face.


	8. We're Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the wait on this story. A lot of things have been going on. Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last two chapters. They are always greatly appreciated. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that school will be starting up soon for me, which means I will not be updating a lot. However, I promise I will continue with the two stories I'm currently working on. I just hate leaving a story unfinished. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: We're Here**

Watching the clock tick by at a snail's pace, Alvin sat in his final class in one of the miniature desks provided by the school and tapped his fingers impatiently. Science was so boring; he was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep yet. For Alvin, the day needed to end sooner.

Of course, it wasn't just the class that he hated. His teacher was not a Chipmunk fan at all. In fact, the teacher said they were "too squeaky" for his taste. Alvin was truly insulted, and he despised being in the same room as the chipmunk hater. He made a mental note to play extra pranks on him.

Paying no attention to the teacher's lecture, Alvin turned to his left to look at Theodore, who was secretly snacking on a few carrot pieces he most likely stuffed in his backpack when no one was looking. Alvin chuckled lightly as he watched his brother chew on his second piece of carrot.

_Yep, that's Theodore for you. He can't do anything without a midday snack._

Then, Alvin looked to his right to see Simon completely engrossed with the lecture. Simon swiftly wrote down notes on a small piece of paper, sticking his tongue out slightly as he concentrated on what the teacher was saying and he was writing. Alvin couldn't help but roll his eyes and scoff silently to himself.

_Man, he is such a teacher's pet. I bet he's the only one in the room actually taking notes._

After five more minutes of lecturing, torturing in Alvin's case, the last bell finally rang. Every student in class piled out of the room, and those who were Chipmunks fans stayed behind in the hopes of getting an autograph from one of the famous stars.

Since the teacher didn't approve of having the rock stars in class, the chipmunks didn't get a chance to sigh any autographs or take pictures during class. Once that bell rang, fans gathered around their tiny desks and screamed excitedly while the three chipmunks packed up their backpacks.

"Um, sorry everyone," Simon said sincerely. "No more autographs."

"What?" Alvin questioned unbelievingly as he looked back at his brother. "Why not?"

"Because Claire is picking us up right after school," Theodore explained.

"That's right, which means we don't have time to give any more autographs," Simon added.

Alvin looked between his two brothers, and though he really hated to admit it, they were right. After all, he was already in enough trouble as it were, and he didn't think it was wise to push his luck no matter how much he wanted to.

"Um, sorry, but my nerdy brother's got a point," Alvin said, turning around to face his fans as he scratched the back of his head.

"Nerdy?" Simon asked irritated.

"But no need to worry," Alvin continued completely ignoring Simon's question, "We'll be available all through lunch period tomorrow, Chipmunks' honor."

With disappointed looks, followed by a few melancholy sighs, the depressed fans made their way out the door. Once the huge crowd cleared out the doorway, Katelyn walked into the room, looking back at the sad looking group of teenagers.

"Well, you guys make friends fast," Katelyn said as she made it to the chipmunks' desks. "So, how was your last class?"

"Great!" Simon shouted excitedly.

"Okay," Theodore answered.

"Boring as dirt," Alvin complained. "Our teacher doesn't even like the Chipmunks. How messed up is that?"

"You know, not every person you meet has to like our music," Simon said.

"In my world, they do."

Simon rolled his eyes as he and his brothers jumped from the table their desks were sitting on and scampered out of the room, with Katelyn following right behind them. Neither she nor the chipmunks said anything as they walked down the long hallway into the lobby. There wasn't really much to talk about when both Katelyn and the chipmunks wanted to leave the school building and be completely free once again.

After crossing the large lobby, they finally made it to the middle of the room where the big eagle statue stood tall and honorably. Knowing the day was coming to an end, Katelyn decided to break the silence.

"Well, it's been great getting to know you guys," she said sincerely. "There really is more to you than everyone thinks."

"Thanks, Katelyn," Theodore shyly said. "It was nice getting to know you too."

"Oh, and thank you for what you guys said earlier. No one's ever said those things to me before."

"Well, you're our friend now," Simon said. "We've got your back."

"That's right," Alvin agreed. "For once, Kate, I agree with Simon. If anyone messes with you, they'll be getting a wedgie from me."

Once again, Katelyn was in a fit of laughter, laughing so hard she started getting a headache and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Wow, thanks Al," she said wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

With that said, Katelyn made her way out of the lobby. All of the chipmunks waved goodbye, except for Alvin however. There was something that started nagging at the back of his mind telling him he needed to do something, but he couldn't remember what it was.

_Wasn't I going to ask Katelyn something?_

At that moment, it hit him. Alvin had a "deer in the headlights" look in his eyes when he remembered what Katelyn had told them, and what he needed to ask her. He started running after her trying to catch up with her. Simon and Theodore looked over at each other and shrugged their shoulders before following after their older brother.

"Kate, wait!" Alvin yelled.

Lucky for him, Katelyn hadn't walked very far and was able to catch up with her. Katelyn turned around at the sound of a high-pitched voice calling behind her. She turned around and looked down to see Alvin running towards her with his brothers behind him. In a matter of seconds, the chipmunks were standing at her feet catching their breath.

"Is something wrong, guys?" she asked concerned.

"No, no," Alvin answered once his breath became normal again. "I just need to ask you something important."

"Oh, well, what's up?"

Alvin looked up at Katelyn and gave her a big rock star grin.

"Katelyn Summers," he began, "the chipmunks are in desperate need of a new choreographer."

"We are?" Theodore asked curiously.

"Yes, we are," Alvin answered, turning to stare at his brother with an annoyed look on his face.

Theodore looked away and fiddled with his hands, guessing he must have asked an unnecessary question.

"Anyway," Alvin continued as he looked back up at Katelyn, "how would you like to be the Chipmunks' new choreographer?"

"What?" Simon and Theodore questioned forcefully.

"Excuse me?" Katelyn asked shocked.

"That's right, Kate," Alvin said. "The chipmunks want you to be their choreographer. What do you say about that?"

At first, Katelyn couldn't speak. The question that the little chipmunk had asked her only seconds ago was so surprising and incredible; she didn't know what to say. Alvin Seville, the Alvin Seville, one of the world famous Chipmunks, wanted her to choreograph dance routines for one of the hottest rock groups in the world. There was just no way this moment could have been happening.

_Oh, my gosh! I'm dreaming! Somebody pinch me!_

"You w-w-want me t-t-t-to…" she stuttered.

Then, without warning, Katelyn let out the most ear-piercing scream she had ever released in her life. The chipmunks covered their sensitive ears as Katelyn's scream traveled through out the entire area. Everyone turned to stare at Katelyn strangely, but she didn't care. After all, she was the Chipmunks' new choreographer. She could practically shout it to the heavens.

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!" Katelyn yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let you guys down! Oh, I better head over to the studio and get started!"

As she continued to scream, Katelyn turned around and ran down the street.

"My work here is done," Alvin said proudly crossing his arms as he watched Katelyn disappear out of sight.

Alvin turned around to look at his brothers. He was surprised to see that his brothers were not as enthusiastic about his offer to Katelyn as he was, receiving a glaring stare from Simon and a curious look from Theodore.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"When exactly were you going to tell us about this little idea of yours?" Simon asked aggravated.

"Just now," Alvin answered.

Simon cocked one eyebrow when he heard Alvin's response.

"Oh, come on, Si. You, Theodore and I all knew we needed to spice up our act a little. Katelyn can help us out by coming up with some new dance material for us."

Simon listened to Alvin's reasoning for his sudden decision carefully. He had to say, his brother had a pretty good idea making Katelyn a choreographer for the group. Knowing Alvin had a point, Simon sighed loudly.

"I guess you have a point," he said sourly.

"That does sound awesome," Theodore added. "I bet she's a really great dancer."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other," Alvin said.

"Boys!" shouted a voice.

The three chipmunks looked to see their friend and neighbor, Claire, waving at them from her car that was parked in front of the school.

"Come on, guys, it's time to go!" she shouted again.

"Finally," Alvin said dashing his way towards the car with Simon and Theodore trailing behind.

Well, the first day of school was certainly a surprise for the small rock stars. Friends were made as well as enemies, and it wasn't exactly what they had expected. However, it was a good day nonetheless.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the chipmunks were coming home, a mail truck was slowly driving down the street, stopping at every mailbox to deliver various types of mail from newspapers to electric bills. In the back of the truck, a small box with holes poked around it sat on the floor where three little stow a way chipmunks awaited their turn to be dropped off at their final destination.

"Girls, can you believe we actually made it?" the eldest chipmunk, Brittany, asked excitedly peaking out one of the holes of the box.

"Brittany, we're not there yet," Eleanor, the youngest, said before taking a berry they had packed for their trip and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Yeah, why are you still peaking through the hole?" asked the middle sister, Jeanette, who adjusted her new purple-framed glasses.

"Because I want to be the first of us to see Los Angeles," Brittany answered. "I just can't wait to see it. I bet it's glamorous."

"What makes you say that?" Eleanor asked, her mouth full of food.

"Well, the Chipmunks are rich, aren't they? So, they must live in the rich part of town."

After looking through the hole for one whole minute, Brittany turned around to face her sisters. She looked at both of her sisters' faces and saw no trace of excitement in them.

"You guys don't seem as enthusiastic about this as I am," she observed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Britt," Jeanette said. "It's just been a long trip that's all."

Brittany eyed her sister suspiciously. She could usually tell when her sister was lying to her. Jeanette looked away from her sister, knowing Brittany could call her bluff.

"And, maybe I'm still a little nervous about this whole rock star idea," she added.

"Again, Jean?" Brittany asked. "I've told you a million times, we are good enough."

"Well, it's still hard to believe. I mean, how would you feel if everyone in the forest thought you should be more like your older sister?"

Brittany looked at her little sister her eyes filled with worry and asked, "Jeanie, what are you talking about?"

Realizing what she had just said, Jeanette knew she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up much longer. She sighed before speaking again.

"It's just, you were always considered the pretty one to every single one of our friends," Jeanette explained, "and I've always felt like I was living in your shadow all the time."

Brittany listened to Jeanette's words intently, taking in her sister's thoughts and feelings to heart.

"You are an amazing singer, Britt," Jeanette went on, "and I think you could make it on your own, without me or Eleanor."

Watching Jeanette as she sat on the floor of the box, Brittany knew part of her sister's unhappiness was her fault. After all, she was a hog for attention back in the forest. She guessed she never thought about how her selfishness would affect her siblings so much. Then, she realized that Jeanette couldn't have been the only one who felt that way.

"Ellie? Do you feel the same way?" she asked looking at her baby sister.

"Well," Eleanor hesitated taking a seat beside Jeanette, "not all the time, but you do have a tendency to bring attention to yourself."

Brittany sighed deeply. She had a feeling Eleanor would say that. Without pause, Brittany walked over and sat with her little sisters. She looked at each of their faces before saying anything.

"Girls," she began, "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized I was doing that to you."

"It's okay, Brittany," Eleanor said sincerely. "That's just the kind of person you are. You liked to be noticed."

"That doesn't give me the right to just push you two out of the way like I have."

The three girls were silent for a moment. That's when Brittany realized she had to change her habits.

"Girls, when we become stars," she said sincerely, "I promise I'll try to take some of the spotlight off myself, and give you two an equal share."

"Really?" Eleanor asked.

"You'd do that for us?" Jeanette asked.

"Of course I would," Brittany answered with a smile. "I mean, this whole idea of becoming stars wasn't just for me. It was for you too. After all, I can't do it without my sisters there beside me."

Smiles came on all of the sisters' faces, and they were soon sharing a group hug together. When they pulled out of the hug, they had realized that the mail truck had stopped and looked to see the mailman walking out of the truck and around to the back.

"Do you think it's our stop?" Eleanor asked.

Her question was answered when the back doors of the truck opened and the mailman picked up the holey box.

"That would be a yes," Jeanette whispered.

The girls grabbed onto the sides of the box, trying to keep their positions steady so the mailman would not suspect there were animals in the box. They each peaked out of a different hole to see a door right in front of them.

"We're here," Brittany whispered excitedly.

A few seconds later, the mailman bent down and placed the box and a few envelopes on the little step in front of the door. The three sisters listened as the sound of the mailman's footsteps began to diminish. As they listened, new voices began to fill their ears.

"Well, hello boys," one scruffy voice said. "I just dropped off your mail."

"Thanks, Bob," a surprisingly squeaky voice replied.

Upon hearing the high voice, Brittany and her sisters shifted their positions to the direction of the voices. They each found a hole to look through, and that's when they saw them. It was the rock stars themselves, the Chipmunks, walking towards them. Seeing them in the flesh made it hard for the girls to breath.

Brittany watched the chipmunk in red, Alvin, as he walked closer and closer to the box. His fur seemed to glimmer as the sun shined down on it. He ran his fingers through the tuff of fur on the top of his head, and she couldn't help but think how amazing he looked after he did that. When she looked at his amber colored eyes, she could see them simmer as if they were on fire. She felt herself getting lost in them.

_Oh, my gosh! He's even cuter in person!_

Jeanette had her eyes fixated on Simon, the blue clad chipmunk. His fur also shined brightly in the sunlight, and it almost seemed as if she would go blind from staring at him for so long. She noticed how his glasses subtly slipped down the ridge of his nose and how he had the most charming way of pushing them back in place. Then, she saw how the color of his eyes resembled an ocean. She could almost see waves crashing in them.

_Wow! He's so…handsome!_

Eleanor couldn't stop staring at green wearing chipmunk, Theodore. His fur was a lighter color than his brothers, but it was still very lustrous. As he walked with the others, he was nibbling on what looked like a piece of carrot, and she giggled when she noticed how adorable he looked when he ate. Then, she looked into his deep green shaded eyes and felt as if she were looking into a fresh, green forest. They were absolutely astounding.

_Oh, I can't believe how incredible he is!_

Then, what seemed like hours to the three chipmunks in the box, the famous rock stars finally made it to the step where the mail and package sat.

"Hmm, I wonder what Dave ordered this time," Simon thought out loud.

"Beats me," Alvin answered as he jumped on top of the box.

The girls stayed as silent as they could. They wanted to wait for the right time before the introduced themselves to them.

"It's strange that the package has so many holes in it," Theodore noticed.

"That must mean whatever is in the box is something good," Alvin said.

Then, with a quick motion, Alvin jumped up to the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door wide. With the door opened, he jumped down and started picking up the holey package.

"I could use a hand here," Alvin said as he struggled to lift the box.

Simon and Theodore quickly rushed over to help their older brother lift the package, and in no time at all, the package and mail were off the ground and carried inside the house. The girls did their best to keep their balance as they were lifted from the ground and brought into the house of the famous chipmunks.

"Man, this thing is heavy," Alvin complained.

Still lugging the box around the house, the chipmunks walked into the kitchen, which was still a mess from Alvin's party that night, and stood in front of the counter. Their arms shook slightly as they held the box above their heads.

"On three, guys," Alvin said.

"One," Simon counted.

"Two," Theodore counted next.

"Three," all three chipmunks yelled before throwing the box and mail onto the counter.

A loud thump was heard as the box and mail landed on the hard counter, and the girls did all they could to stifle their painful moans.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," Alvin said rubbing his hands together, "let's go find Toby. He owes me a game on the Wii."

With that said, all three chipmunks dropped their backpacks and dashed down the hallway in search of their babysitter and caretaker. Brittany was the first to peak out one of the holes to make sure the coast was clear. She looked around the room and was amazed to see that their house wasn't the mansion she envisioned the rock stars living in.

"Wow, they have such a beautiful house," Eleanor said as she looked through a hole.

"It is, but it's so normal," Brittany said. "I was expecting more."

"Like what?" Jeanette asked also looking at the nice home.

"I don't know. I mean they are stars. I guess I just thought they would live more extravagantly."

"I guess they're more normal than we thought," Eleanor concluded backing away from the hole she was staring out of.

Brittany and Jeanette soon followed their baby sister's example. Then, Jeanette asked, "So, when are we going to formally introduce ourselves?"

Brittany thought about the question for a moment before answering.

"Let's wait for them to come back," she said. "When they do, let's make a very good first impression on them."

After making the decision to wait, Brittany began going over exactly what they were going to say to the Chipmunks. Her sisters listened carefully to the plan and couldn't help but feel excited. They were finally going to meet the famous rockers themselves and maybe even become famous along with them. The thought was shocking, and the girls couldn't wait to escape the box they had been sitting in for days. Today was their day, and all they had to do was give it all they had.


	9. Coming Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am SO sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story. What can I say? School can really take a lot out of a person. Also, thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Anyway, here's a special treat for you guys! This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to just write another chapter! So, keep a look out for chapter ten later this week! For now, enjoy chapter nine and review if you like.**

**Chapter Nine: Coming Out**

The three chipmunks scampered down the hallway until they reached the guestroom. They could hear a variety of noises coming from inside the room, and when they entered, Toby was seen lying down in bed, his hair still uncombed and messy and crumbs all over this shirt. He was completely engrossed in a computer game he was playing, and it was pretty obvious that he hadn't moved from that spot in hours.

"Ha! Take that, you ugly ogre!" he yelled as he smashed the space bar on his laptop down multiple times.

The chipmunks looked at each other curiously before shrugging their shoulders and walking over to Toby's bed. When they were close enough, they jumped onto the bed and stood beside Toby's arm, noticing how concentrated his face was and how there was little beads of sweat on his brow. Toby was definitely into his game.

"So, does anyone want to disturb him, or am I going to be the one to do it?" Alvin asked looking at his brothers who only stared back silently.

Alvin knew it would be him who would have to break Toby of his trance, so with a sigh and a smirk, he grabbed a hold of Toby's sleeve and tugged on it vigorously to get his attention.

"Toby," he said still yanking at his shirt. "It's time for your break."

"Not now!" Toby yelled breaking free of Alvin's grip, knocking the little chipmunk down in the process. "'The Tobster' is about to beat his high score! Come on come on! Die, you demons! Die!"

After picking himself up and brushing dust off his hoodie, Alvin glared at Toby, crossing his arms as he did so. However, a sly grin came onto his face when an idea popped into his head.

_If Toby wants to play games, let's play games._

Then, without warning, Alvin jumped onto Toby's laptop, blocking his babysitter's view of the ogres and demons coming his way.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Toby screamed. "I only have one life left!"

"What's the magic word?" Alvin asked as he stretched out his arms, to block Toby's view.

"Get out of the way! I'm losing energy here!"

"Nope, sorry, none of those words are the magic word."

Alvin continued playing his game of "Block Toby's View of the Game" until he heard Toby release a frustrated sigh. The words "Game Over" appeared on the screen, and Alvin knew that his game was over as well. He jumped off of the laptop as Toby growled in irritation.

"Thanks a lot, man!" he angrily shouted. "I was two points away from beating my high score!"

"Well, too bad," Alvin said smugly.

Toby stared Alvin down, wordlessly telling the tiny chipmunk that he had better shut his mouth if he didn't want to become chipmunk stew. Alvin wasn't afraid though. If push came to shove, he would just have to give his own temporary guardian a wedgie just like he did with the jocks.

Noticing the confrontation, Simon quickly stepped in front of his older brother and said, "Don't be too rough on him, Toby. This day's been pretty rough already."

After hearing the bespectacled chipmunk speak and after taking a moment to look at the rest of the three chipmunks, Toby noticed they seemed strange. They seemed sad, yet happy all at the same time. It was then he realized something must have happened to the little guys.

"Oh, I think I see what's going on," he said slowly. "Are you guys having some problems in school?"

"Well, no, not really," Simon answered, "Unless you count drowning in a public school toilet as a problem."

Unable to hold back, Toby let out a chuckle, leaned his head back, and said, "Wow, swirlies are the worst."

Looking back at the three chipmunks, he saw them giving him strange looks of curiosity. He realized he hadn't told any of them about his days as a geeky, pimple covered faced nerd whose school day consisted of constant wedgies, swirlies, "kick me" signs, and not to mention…DODGE BALL! A chill went down Toby's back as he remember all the times he was hit in the face, gut, or groin with a dodge ball.

"Toby?" Theodore asked concerned.

Quickly breaking out of his trance, Toby added, "Or at least that's what I've heard. So what happened at school?"

"A bunch of air head jocks thought they could mess with me and my brothers," Alvin responded while pushing himself in front of Simon, "but I should them a thing or two."

"Oh yeah, the 'Great Alvin Seville' beat up a whole swarm of jocks," Simon joked.

"Hey, I did give some of those jerks wedgies while you got your head dunked in the toilet," Alvin spat at Simon. "I did a lot more than you did."

"You, a seven-inch chipmunk, gave six-foot tall boys wedgies?" Toby asked unbelievingly.

"I'm seven and a half-inches, thank you very much, and yes I did."

"Impressive."

Toby held out his fist and Alvin gave him a fist pound, letting Toby give him kudos for the amazing job he did defending himself.

"That was the only bad part about the day," Theodore spoke up. "The rest of the day was actually pretty good. We made a few friends."

"Really?" Toby asked. "Who?"

"Well, there was a guy named Derek," Simon answered. "He seemed really nice. He actually stood up to one of the jocks and saved Theodore."

"Yeah, he seemed really cool," Alvin said, "Too bad Kate hates his guts,"

"Kate?" Toby asked curiously.

" Katelyn, actually," Simon corrected. "She's our mentor for the week and one of the other friends we made."

"Yeah, and she's hot, with a capital 'H'," Alvin added. "I still can't believe she's never had a boyfriend, but maybe the 'Love Doctor' can change her mind."

Simon rolled his eyes at this older brother's comment and said, "Do you honestly think Katelyn would want a chipmunk as a boyfriend?"

"She will eventually," Alvin smirked.

"Well, it sounds like you guys had an interesting day," Toby said wiping the crumbs off his shirt.

"We sure did," Theodore said. "I just hope tomorrow is better."

"I'm sure it will be, Theodore," Simon said walking over to his little brother and soothingly patting his back.

"Of course, it will," Alvin agreed, "but in the mean time, Toby, you've got a promise to keep."

"Promise?" Toby asked with a confused expression on his face.

"You promised me a game on the Wii remember?"

"Oh, right, well, it's all set up in the living room. Let's go."

As fast as they could, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore jumped off of Toby's bed and made their way out of the room. They hadn't even noticed Toby was still laying on his bed messing around with his laptop. Toby would play the Wii with them. He just preferred to wait a little while before getting out of bed.

The three chipmunks made their way down the hallway and back into the kitchen area. They were about to make a turn into the living room when they heard a muffled noise and then the sound of cardboard rubbing against something; they stopped dead in their tracks and turned to find the source of the commotion.

"Did you guys hear something?" Alvin asked.

"Push!" a voice shouted out of nowhere.

The chipmunks looked up at the kitchen counter and watched as the holey box began to move, their eyes growing ten times wider as the box moved an inch every second.

"It's a monster!" Theodore screamed as he began to run away.

"Run!" Alvin yelled following his little brother's example and running.

Simon was the only one standing there as he slowly took baby steps away from the kitchen counter and watching as the box continued to move. He could hear distinct voices coming from nowhere, and he assumed something alive must have been in the box.

"Girls," one of the voices shouted, "push harder!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" another voice answered angrily.

Simon's breath caught in his throat when he heard the second voice.

_There's more in there?_

"On three, girls!" the first voice cried. "One!"

"Two!" the second yelled.

"Three!"

With a hard jerk, the box came tumbling to the floor, along with the other mail, and then, something fuzzy and brown pushed its way out of the box, making a larger hole out of the smaller holes. When the brown, fuzzy thing finally escaped, it stood up straight, and Simon's jaw instantly dropped when his eyes caught sight of the image before him.

_Oh, my gosh! It's…it's…a chipmunk…a girl chipmunk…_

Simon watched as the brown furred chipmunk smoothed out her fur and pushed her purple-rimmed glasses up on the bridge of her nose. He took in every inch of her appearance watching her fur glistening, making the brown color of her fur a more golden brown. She had a very tiny figure, but in his eyes, she looked perfect. Speaking of eyes, her eyes were a light shade of violet. Simon had never seen anyone with that eye color, and he noticed how her eyes seemed to sparkle like purple sapphires.

_Wow, she's…she's so…beautiful._

Slowly, Simon made his way towards the breaking-taking chipmunk. She must have noticed him walking towards her, because he saw her shoulders suddenly tense up and her hands went behind her back. She looked down at her feet in an attempt to avoid staring at him. When Simon was close enough, he stopped right in front of her and looked at her, his eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

_I hope this isn't a dream._

"Hi," he said.

The brown furred chipmunk brought her eyes up to meet his, but then quickly looked back down at her feet. She really hated that about herself. Here she was, standing in front of one of the world famous chipmunks and she couldn't even look at him. How pathetic could she get?

"Don't be afraid," the blue clad chipmunk said soothingly as he stuck out his paw to her. "I won't hurt you. My name is Simon."

The shy chipmunk looked back up at Simon and then looked down at his hand. She had to say something. She couldn't just stand here all day looking like an idiot.

"H-H-Hello," she finally stuttered sticking her shaking paw out towards his. "My n-name's Jeanette."

_Jeanette…wow, even her name sounds beautiful._

Simon smiled warmly as he took Jeanette's paw in his and shook it lightly. He could feel a current of electricity flow through his arm, and honestly, he really liked the feeling he was getting. He looked into her light violet eyes and suddenly felt his heart melt into mush.

Once Simon took her paw in his, Jeanette felt her entire body go limp. She did her best to keep her composure, but as Simon tightened his grip around her paw, her senses were all but lost. When she stared into his ocean blue eyes, she could feel herself drowning in them, and she returned his smile with a shy grin.

"Um, Jean?" a voice said from inside the box.

Jeanette quickly turned her head and noticed her two sisters were still waiting to get out of the box.

"Huh? What?" Jeanette asked still in a daze. "Oh, sorry Brittany."

Jeanette remorsefully let go of Simon's paw and moved out of the way to let the rest of her sisters get out of the box. The one Jeanette called Brittany slowly emerged from inside the box, standing on her hind paws and smoothing out her auburn colored fur.

Right behind her, a third, shorter chipmunk with blonde fur appeared and also flattened out her fur. When she looked up at Simon, she gave him a huge, excited smile.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor!" she said eagerly, waving her paw in greeting.

"Oh, um, hello," Simon said a little uneasy.

"Hey, Simon, what's going on out there?" Alvin asked from the living room.

"You and Theodore come out here and see for yourselves!" Simon shouted behind him.

"B-But…what about the m-m-monster?" Theodore asked nervously.

"It's not a monster, Theodore. Just come out and you'll see."

In no time, Alvin and Theodore had made their way into the kitchen area. When they saw the scene laid before them, their eyes were as big as ping-pong balls and their jaws dropped to the floor.

Theodore couldn't believe his eyes. There was a drop dead gorgeous chipmunk was standing right in front of him, and he could have sworn he had died and gone to heaven. Her golden blonde pigtails swayed gently from side to side, and her light green eyes shined like the stars from above. After noticing him, the blonde furred chipmunk smiled happily, her nose twitching slightly, causing Theodore's breath to catch in his throat.

_Wow, she's a goddess._

Without taking his eyes off of her, Theodore walked over to the angel standing before him. She too started walking towards him, and they eventually met half way.

"Hi!" they said simultaneously.

They both laughed as they realized they had both spoken at the same time. After the two chipmunks' giggle fit ended, they were silent for only a few seconds.

"I'm Eleanor," the blonde chipmunk said.

_Eleanor. What an amazing name._

"Um…I-I'm Theodore," he said shyly.

"That's a nice name," Eleanor giggled.

Not another word was spoken between the two chipmunks, yet they were having a long conversation just by looking into each other's eyes.

Meanwhile, Alvin stared longingly at the auburn furred chipmunk standing only a short distance away from him. Her fur was glossy and perfectly smooth, and her ponytail bounced lightly as she moved her head to look at him. That's when he noticed her eyes. They were a flawless shade of blue, and they twinkled just like diamonds. When she smiled back at him, he could feel his heart skip irregularly.

_Oh, man! And I thought Katelyn was hot. Nothing could compare to this. Oh, boy, is it hot in here or is it just me?_

Alvin pulled his collar away from his neck and took in a deep breath. Regaining his composure, he ran his paw through the tuff of fur on his head, and smoothly made his way over to Brittany.

"Well, hello, good-looking," he said coolly. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a big city like LA?"

Brittany stared at Alvin intently, admiring everything from the tuff of fur on his head to his amber colored eyes. However, she didn't want to come off as being desperate, which she wasn't of course. Also, she knew the game he was trying to play with her from the moment he first spoke. He was trying to be Mister Cool Guy whom all the girls swooned over. Luckily for her, she knew exactly how to play this game, and she was definitely not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had another girl in the palm of his paw.

"For your information, Mister 'I Know Everything'" Brittany said feigning annoyance, "my name is not good-looking. It's Brittany."

Alvin was in shock to hear such an outlandish response. Every girl he has ever talked to practically threw herself at him, and now…here was a chipmunk, a _girl _chipmunk, turning him down flat. What was up with that?

"You know," he said shaking off Brittany's comment, "if you were trying to insult me, you're going to have to try a lot harder."

Brittany smiled inwardly to herself

_The game is afoot._

"Oh, you mean like this?" she asked. "You arrogant, pig-headed jerk."

"What?" Alvin asked baffled by the sudden insult.

"You heard me. You pompous, preposterous excuse for a chipmunk."

"Pompous? Preposterous?"

"Aww, were those words too big for you? I'm sorry. Maybe I should _dumb them down_ for you."

By this point, Alvin was really angry. His blood boiled throughout his body, and if Brittany weren't a girl, he would definitely be punching her right now.

"Why you…"

Before Alvin could finish his sentence, Simon pulled his brother back, trying to relax him as he did so.

"Let me at her!" Alvin yelled irritated.

"Breathe, Alvin, breathe," Simon said calmly.

Taking his brother's advice, Alvin took in deep breaths in and out through his mouth. In a matter of seconds, he salvaged his self-control and was breathing normally again, but when he looked back at Brittany and saw her devilishly smirking at him, he could feel the anger coming back to him.

"Just breathe," Simon reminded him before looking back at the girls. "So, two questions come to mind. Who are you girls, and why are you here?"

"And how did you find us?" Theodore chimed in.

"I guess I should have said three questions," Simon corrected.

"Well," Brittany began, "for starters, I'm Brittany, and these are my sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor."

"Well, thank you, Miss Obvious," Alvin stated heatedly. "Like we didn't already know that."

Brittany shot him the look of death before saying, "Anyway, we saw one of your performances on TV and we thought that maybe you guys could help us out."

"Help you out?" Simon asked curiously. "With what?"

"Well, see, my sisters and I are great singers too, and we thought that since you guys are big stars, you could maybe help us get started, by maybe…letting us be your opening act?"

"We'd love to!" Theodore shouted unthinkingly.

"Theodore!" Alvin scolded.

Theodore flinched slightly from his brother's harsh remark, and asked, "What did I say?"

"Guys, huddle up!"

In no time at all, the three chipmunks huddled together, wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders, and began their conversation.

"No way!" Alvin whispered callously.

"Why not?" Theodore asked.

"Did you not pay attention to anything that happened between me and…_her_? She's nothing but trouble, and I don't want any 'Negative Nancys' in our act."

"Alvin, don't be so judgmental," Simon spoke softly. "I'm sure Brittany's not all that bad, and they at least deserve a chance."

"Not in this case."

"Alvin!" Simon and Theodore quietly chided.

"Okay, okay, fine. They get one song and that's it. If they stink, they're long gone."

"I doubt they're bad singers," Simon assured.

"I'll be the judge of that."

After breaking their huddle, the chipmunks turned to face their possible new opening act. The girls waited anxiously on the tips of their toes to hear what news the famous rock stars had to give them.

"So, ladies," Alvin said faking enthusiasm, "what are you going to sing for us?"

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me explain what's going on to the air head here."

"Air head? Who are you calling an air head you…"

"Brittany, enough," Eleanor said gently.

Crossing her arms, Brittany pouted, knowing she wouldn't be able to make a come back.

"Now, as I was saying," Alvin said emphatically, "before we can let you be part of our act, we have to hear what you girls sound like."

"I know you all sound great though," Theodore added.

Eleanor giggled while Alvin stared him down for making such a remark. Theodore looked away from his brother and rocked back and forth on his hind paws.

"Well, ladies," Alvin said. "What's it going to be?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Brittany said still a little moody, "but we'll need music."

"Not a problem," Simon said. "Follow us, ladies."


	10. Welcome to Stardom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Hey again guys! I am a thousand times sorry that I didn't update this chapter on time! Like the last chapter, this one turned out longer than expected. Anyway, I finally finished and I hope you like the final product. Also, look for updates on **_**I Can't Stop Loving You**_**, but most importantly, keep ChipmunksChipettes4Life as well as her friends in your thoughts and continue to report 'you know who'! Enjoy chapter ten and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter Ten: Welcome to Stardom**

With Simon leading the way, Alvin and Theodore followed him with the girls trailing not far behind. The six chipmunks passed through the kitchen and turned right into Dave's music room. A piano sat on one side of the room while an electronic keyboard sat on the other side. There was a variety of electronics that covered the walls of the entire room, including a large stereo system that was placed next to the keyboard.

"There's a CD already in the system," Simon said. "Just look at the track list on the back of the CD case and see what you like. It's on top of the stereo."

Doing as Simon instructed, Brittany dashed over to the stereo, jumped up on top of it, and looked through the names of the songs that were on the back of the case. When she got to track five, she smiled joyfully. Track five was called "Put Your Records On," and she and her sisters knew the song really well.

"Set it to track five, please," Brittany said as she jumped off the stereo and ran towards her sisters.

As Theodore set up the CD to play track five, Brittany brought her sisters together to give them a pep talk.

"Okay, girls," she said excitedly. "This is it. It all comes down to this. We can do it."

"Yes we can," Eleanor agreed.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this," Jeanette said. "I feel sick to my stomach."

"Everything's going to be okay, Jean," Brittany assured her. "Just take a deep breath and relax."

"I don't know."

"We believe in you, Jeanie," Eleanor said sweetly. "We _can_ do this."

Jeanette looked at her sisters before inhaling the deepest breath she could possibly take in and exhaling slowly out of her mouth.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Let's do it."

"Alright," Brittany said. "I get the first verse. Jean, you take the second one, and Ellie, take the bridge."

"Got it," Eleanor nodded in agreement.

"You girls ready or what?" Alvin asked impatiently.

The girls looked up to see Alvin tapping his foot insistently with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Brittany had to admit, she rather enjoyed seeing him upset. In a strange way, he was almost cute.

"Don't get your tail in a knot, bozo," Brittany said. "We're ready."

"Fine," Alvin spat. "Theodore, hit play."

Doing as instructed, Theodore pressed the play button, and music began to fill the room. The girls swayed their hips from side to side with the beat of the music, and after the first few chords of the song were played, Brittany stepped from between her sisters, took in a breath and began the first verse with her sisters singing backup vocals occasionally.

_Three little birds sat on my window,_

_And they told me I don't need to worry._

_Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet._

_Little girls double Dutch on the concrete._

Alvin's jaw almost dropped when he heard the amazing voice that came out of the auburn chipmunk's mouth. It was the purest and most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life, and he couldn't help but think how such an arrogant little devil chipmunk could sound exactly like an angel. He shook his head subtly to break his trance so Brittany wouldn't notice, but unknown to him, Brittany had noticed his blank stare and smirked slightly to herself before singing the rest of the verse.

_(Oh) Maybe sometimes,_

_We got it wrong but it's all right._

_The more things seem to change (ooh)_

_The more they stay the same._

_Oh, don't you hesitate…_

After singing the last line of the first verse, all the girls joined in the chorus, singing in perfect harmony.

_Girl, put your records on._

_Tell me your favorite song._

_You go ahead let your hair down. (Go ahead and…)_

Subtly, Brittany began to take a few small steps back until she was standing right in between her sisters.

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams._

_Just go ahead let your hair down._

Brittany lightly nudged Jeanette's shoulder, telling her it was her turn to sing. Nervously, the bespectacled chipmunk took a few steps forward, fidgeting a little with her paws and looking down at her feet. Meanwhile, Brittany sang the last line of the chorus.

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

Swallowing hard and closing her eyes, Jeanette took in a deep breath and began to sing.

_Blue as the sky, sun burnt and lovely_

_Sipping tea in the bar by the road side (just relax, just relax)_

_Don't you let those other boys fool you._

_Gotta love that afro hair do._

From the first note she sang, Simon was completely smitten. Not only was the brown furred chipmunk incredibly beautiful and, in a cute way, shy, she had the most heavenly voice in the entire world. When Jeanette opened her eyes and noticed Simon smiling at her, she began to feel more confident. With another breath, she sang the verse a little louder and more expressively.

_(Oh) Maybe sometimes_

_We feel afraid, but it's all right._

_The more you stay the same (ooh)_

_The more they seem to change._

_Oh, don't you think it's strange…_

The girls sang together again as the chorus came back around.

_Girl, put your records on._

_Tell me you favorite song._

_You go ahead let your hair down (go ahead and…)_

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams._

_Just go ahead let your hair down_

Jeanette took a few steps backwards as she sang the last line of the chorus.

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

Knowing the bridge was coming up, Eleanor took a few steps forward, took in a breath and sang.

_T'was more than I could take._

_Pity for pity's sake (ooh)_

_Some night's kept me awake._

_I thought that I was stronger._

Hearing the blonde chipmunk sing, Theodore couldn't help but grin widely. She had the sweetest voice, and as she continued to sing, he could feel his heart begin to melt. He never wanted her to stop singing. When Eleanor looked over to see Theodore smiling at her, she couldn't help but giggle a little before singing the next few lines.

_When are you gonna realize,_

_That you don't even have to try any longer._

_Do what you want to._

All three girls belted out the chorus, making the final moments of the song as memorable and fantastic as possible. They even added their own little embellishments to the melody.

_Girl, put you records on._

_Tell me your favorite song._

_You go ahead let your hair down (go ahead and…)_

_Sapphire and faded jeans,_

_I hope you get your dreams._

_Just go ahead let hair down._

They sang the chorus one more time, continuing to make the song their own. Then, as the music slowed down, Brittany sang the last line of the song, loudly and proudly.

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

When the music died down, all the three boy chipmunks could do was stare at the three amazingly talented girl chipmunks standing right in front of them. Alvin couldn't believe his luck. First, he hired a brand new choreographer to create new routines for the group, and now, they had found a new opening act.

_I guess it's true. Be careful what you wish for._

His eyes soon came back to the auburn furred chipmunk and stared into her light blue eyes. Even though he hated to admit it, Brittany was perfect in everyway, and he definitely wanted her to like him, no matter how much she drove him insane.

_Well, this is going to be one heck of a job to change this girl's mind about me._

The six chipmunks stood there for a whole minute before Brittany decided to break the silence.

"So, how did we do?" she asked.

"Um, guys huddle up," Alvin said quickly.

The three rock stars gathered around one another and spoke quietly.

"Man," Theodore said, "they are really good."

"Good? They're astounding," Simon corrected.

"I really hate to agree, but they are good," Alvin said. "I think the girls will add a lot to our act, and with Kate doing our choreography, this is going to be an incredible new show."

"Well, truth be told, we haven't actually _seen_ Katelyn dance before."

"So? She's a cheerleader. She _has_ to be good."

"I guess so. So, what's the verdict?"

"The verdict is we've got ourselves an opening act."

All three chipmunks nodded their heads in agreement and turned around to face their brand new opening act.

"Well ladies," Alvin said, "Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives."

"Wait, you mean we…" Eleanor began.

"That's right, girls," Simon continued. "You're part of our act."

"Really?" Brittany asked excitedly.

The three chipmunks nodded their heads, letting the girls know they were telling the truth. With that confirmation, the three girls smiled widely and began jumping up and down happily screaming with joy.

"Thank you so much!" Brittany yelled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't hurt yourselves," Alvin said. "There are a few things we need to talk about though."

"There is?" Simon and Theodore asked.

"Yes, there is," Alvin said as he jumped on top of the stereo system. "Girls, it's time for you to take Mr. Alvin Seville's Stardom 101."

The three girls stopped celebrating and looked at each other oddly.

"Stardom 101?" Brittany scoffed. "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard. Did you get it off the back of a cereal box, freak?"

"No, I actually got that name from the Get Better Insults website. Maybe you should check it out sometime, Brittany. Your insults are getting a little old."

Brittany glared at the smirking Alvin ready to pounce on the pompous chipmunk who thought he could get away with insulting her.

"Why I…" she began to say taking a step forward.

"Brittany, stop," Eleanor said holding her older sister back. "Please, go on."

"Well," Alvin continued, "in Stardom 101, we will come up with a group name for you girls as well as give you some tips on how to be a star."

"Oh, sounds exciting," Eleanor exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Jean?"

"Well, it does sound interesting," Jeanette agreed.

"Whatever," Brittany sneered, still angry at the fact she couldn't get revenge on the red clad chipmunk.

"Okay," Alvin said. "Let's start with the name. It needs to be something that describes you girls as a group, something catchy, something fresh and new, something…"

"Oh, I got it!" Eleanor shouted. "The Chipettes!"

"The Chipettes?" Brittany asked.

"Why not? It's new, different, and describes us to a tee."

"Um, I-I think that's a really great name," Theodore said timidly.

Eleanor smiled at Theodore thoughtfully as Theodore looked away from her in an attempt to hide his ruffled fur. She couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he was shy.

"Hmm…Now that you mention it, I like that name," Brittany said.

"Me too," Jeanette agreed.

"Well, then, it's settled," Alvin said. "From now on, you girls will be known as the Chipettes."

The girls, even Brittany, smiled widely, thinking how amazing it was that they now had a really incredible name for their group.

"Hey, Theodore, come up here," Alvin instructed. "I'm going to need your help with this next tip."

Doing as asked, Theodore dashed over to the stereo system, jumped on top of it, and stood next to Alvin.

"What do you need me to do, Alvin?" He asked curiously.

"Well, why don't you explain to the girls how important it is for a rock star to keep a positive image?"

"Oh, I can do that."

Theodore turned to face the girls and began to speak.

"Well, every rock star is looked upon as a role model," Theodore explained, "no matter if it's a role model for kids, teens, or adults."

"Yep, which means that its important for you girls to stay out of trouble," Alvin added.

"Oh, please," Brittany spat, "what kind of trouble could three little chipmunks get themselves into?"

"You'd be surprised," Simon and Theodore softly said.

Hearing his brothers say that, Alvin stared both of them down, causing Theodore to step back slightly and Simon to look away causally.

"It was one time," Alvin said angrily.

"Maybe," Simon said, "but that little 'accident' of yours was on the cover of every tabloid and magazine in LA."

"Hey, it's not my fault the paparazzi watches our every move."

"Paparazzi?" Jeanette asked interested.

"Yes," Simon said, "it's a group of photographers, writers, and reporters looking to destroy the reputation of any celebrity in California."

"Oh my, that's terrible," Eleanor said stunned.

"It is," Theodore said. "Dave went mad when he saw Alvin's 'accident' on TV."

"So I pulled a few pranks at the Emmy awards? What's the big deal," Alvin complained.

"The big deal is one of those pranks almost killed Lady Gaga," Simon shouted.

"Hey, her leg will heal up."

"Sure, but her fear of killer, flying chipmunks won't heal."

"Um, yeah, Mister Prank Master," Brittany stated annoyed. "Can we get to the point?"

"Oh, cool it, Miss Priss," Alvin spoke fiercely. "I'm getting to that. The point is that it's important for you girls to keep a good, clean reputation."

"Well, it sounds like in order to do that, we're going to have to stay away from you."

"Speak for yourself, Princess. I have a feeling I'll be dragging you out of a wild party."

"Hey, pal, are you asking to be slapped?"

"Enough," Simon and Jeanette said simultaneously.

Hearing the other speak, Simon and Jeanette looked at each other, surprised that they were each thinking the same thing. Jeanette looked down at her feet to keep from staring at the blue clad chipmunk, and Simon chuckled nervously.

"Well, now that that issue is covered," Alvin said, "Simon, we need to warn the girls about…"

Simon jumped up onto the stereo with his brothers and asked, "About what?"

"About…" Alvin said before letting his voice drop down to a whisper. "About 'you know who.'"

"Oh," Simon realized, "that is important."

"What are you whispering about?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, and whose 'you know who'?" Eleanor added.

"Well, ladies," Simon began, "at the start of our careers, we were managed by a very terrible man by the name Ian Hawke."

The three boy chipmunks shuttered at the memory of the horrible, bald, bug-eyed Ian Hawke. Visions of sore throats, sleepless nights, and coffee raced through their minds, and chills ran down their spines. They couldn't believe they had ever worked for that jerk.

"Whose Ian Hawke?" Brittany asked.

Shaking out of their reveries, the chipmunks stared at the confused chipettes, and Alvin began to explain.

"Ian Hawke is the worst kind of trouble to get involved with," he said. "He's a greedy, good for nothing low life who likes to exploit people for money. Believe me, my brothers and I know what we're talking about."

"He made me wear these ridiculous looking glasses that I couldn't even see out of," Simon added. "He didn't care though. He just thought they 'looked cool.'"

"He wouldn't even let me sleep with him when I had that nightmare," Theodore sniffed. "He threw me out of his room, and didn't even care that he hurt my feelings."

The girls listened closely as the chipmunks told them their experiences with the dreaded Ian Hawke. They couldn't believe that such nice and talented chipmunks like them could have been abused so badly. In their opinion, this Ian Hawke person was very despicable.

"That's just awful," Eleanor cried.

"Awful? It's down right hateful and disrespectful," Jeanette added.

"Wow," Brittany said agitated, "what a complete piece of…"

"Brittany!" her sisters shouted.

"What? I was going to say trash."

Everyone in the room rolled his or her eyes, and Alvin concluded his lecturing by saying, "So, again, the point here is if you ever see a tall, bald headed guy with square glasses and a funny shaped nose, stay clear of him, and don't believe a word he says."

"Sounds like a good idea," Eleanor said.

"Definitely," Jeanette agreed.

"Yeah, we got it," Brittany said.

At that moment, Toby walked into the room and stared blankly at the scene before him. He moved his head back and forth between the chipmunks and the chipettes, confused as a person could be.

"Um, a few minutes ago, there were three of you," he said. "Where did the other three come from?"

"Well, Toby," Alvin said as he scratched the back of his head. "The story kind of goes a little like this."

For the next few minutes, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore explained to their babysitter who the new chipmunks were, how they got here, and what they were here for. By the end of the tale, Toby had only one thing to say.

"Oh, great, more squirrels to babysit," he said.

"Chipmunks!" the six little chipmunks screamed angrily.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Hey, Alvin, if you still want to play the Wii, you better hurry up. Otherwise, I'm going back to my laptop."

"Fine, I'm coming," Alvin said annoyed, watching as Toby left the room. "Let's go, guys. How much do you want to bet I'll kick Toby's butt in virtual bowling?"

With that said, the three boys jumped off the stereo system and began making their way out of the room. However, Theodore stopped near the doorway, turned around towards the girls and said, "Um, would you girls like to join us?"

"Really?" Eleanor asked enthusiastically. "That sounds like fun, but I don't know how to play."

"Don't worry," Theodore said quietly as he ran over to Eleanor. "I'll teach you."

Taking a chance, Theodore hesitantly took Eleanor's paw in his and instantly felt his heart beat faster against his chest. He looked at her and again admired how pretty her green eyes were when they shined. Eleanor giggled when the chubby yet adorable chipmunk grabbed her paw. She liked how nice his warm paw felt around hers.

"Oh, well, alright," she smiled before looking over to her sisters. "What do you say, girls?"

"Hmm, sure, why not?" Brittany said uncaringly.

"Um, okay," Jeanette said reserved.

"Okay, follow me," Theodore said dashing out of the room, taking Eleanor with him.

With a shrug of their shoulders, Brittany and Jeanette followed the green clad chipmunk and their sister out of the room.

After playing video games for three hours straight, Toby announced that it was time for everyone to go to bed. Being polite and courteous, the chipmunks offered the chipettes their beds, but the idea was mostly Simon's. As the chipmunks quickly went to the bathroom to change into their pajamas, the chipettes went into the chipmunks' bedroom and looked around until they got to the beds, which were decorated in the chipmunks' favorite colors. Eleanor decided to sleep in the green bed, Jeanette took the blue bed, and Brittany, in her opinion, had no choice but to take the red bed.

When they got into bed, the girl's immediately started talking.

"Wow, I can't believe we actually made it," Eleanor quietly said. "I mean here we are, in the Chipmunks' house, laying on their beds. It's so exciting. Also, Theodore is so cute. I think he was looking at me the whole time we played the Wii."

"I can't believe they liked our singing," Jeanette whispered. "I honestly thought they would throw us out the door, but now were their opening act. This is great, and Simon is so dreamy. Not to mention he's such a gentleman."

"I can't believe what a complete jerk that Alvin is," Brittany almost shouted.

Eleanor and Jeanette looked over at their sister confused by the comment she had made.

"Why do you say that, Britt?" Eleanor asked. "I thought you were ecstatic about meeting Alvin."

"That was before I realized how much of a player he was."

"What makes you say that?" Jeanette inquired.

"Oh, come on, Jean. 'Good-looking'? 'Beautiful girl'? Those are exactly the kind of things a player would say. Besides, he pushes my buttons way too much."

"That's only because you pushed his button's first," Eleanor pointed out.

"Whatever. I think it's time for bed, girls. Good night."

Grabbing the covers and placing them over her head, Brittany shut her eyes and attempted to fall asleep as her sisters stared at her blankly. Then, with a shrug of their shoulders, Eleanor and Jeanette silently said their good nights, closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the chipmunks were busy making a small bed on the armchair, just like they did when they first moved in with Dave. When they finally had enough blankets and pillows, they snuggled into the covers and started thinking about what had happened that day.

"I still don't believe it," Simon said. "Three girl chipmunks delivered themselves to us in the hopes of becoming stars. It's just unbelievable. Hmm…and her glasses are really…fetching."

"Yeah," Theodore agreed dreamingly. "And she's like a beautiful gumdrop."

"Well, I think she's the devil," Alvin spat quietly.

"You just say that because you like her," Simon stated.

"So what? It's pretty obvious that she doesn't like me, which automatically means I don't like her."

"So, you're not going to try to get Brittany to like you?" Theodore asked.

Alvin was silent for a moment before he let out a long sigh.

"Of course, I'm going to try to get her to like me," he said. "I just got to figure out why she doesn't like me."

"Hey, maybe we can give the girls something," Theodore suggested. "You know, like a 'Welcome to the Team' present."

"That's a great idea, Theodore," Simon said patting his brother on the shoulder. "The only question is, what should we give them?"

Listening to Theodore's idea, a thought immediately came to Alvin's mind.

"Oh, oh, idea, idea!" Alvin nearly shouted. "Follow me, guys."

Pushing away the covers, Alvin quickly ran towards the front door. Without any clue as to what their older brother was up to, Simon and Theodore followed their brother, and after opening the front door, the three little chipmunks hastily ran out the door and into the night.


	11. The Sweet Smell of Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Guess what, everyone? I'm a LIAR! I said I would put this story on hold until I finished my other story, but what can I say? I was struck by a little inspiration and decided to get back to work on this story. I have had much difficulty with this chapter, but hopefully I did okay on this. Let me know what you guys think. Also, for those of you who haven't seen it, there is a poll on my profile. Check it out, and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven: The Sweet Smell of Romance**

Awaking from her dream filled slumber, Eleanor's eyes fluttered for a whole minute before they finally opened to greet the new day. She turned onto her back having slept on her side most of the night. Her vision was still a little unclear, so, in an attempt to get the rest of the sleep out of her system, the blonde chipmunk rubbed her eyes slowly and, then, stretched out her arms above her head, opening her mouth wide yawning as she did so. Her arms fell limply onto either side of her. She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering a dream she had that night.

_I can't believe the dream I had. I actually got to meet the amazing Chipmunks themselves. They were so cool, especially the one who was wearing green. They even let us be a part of their show as their opening act. It was so incredible._

When the sleep finally left her eyes, Eleanor opened them again, realizing for the first time that she wasn't in her forest home anymore. She sat up and looked around at her new surroundings. She was in some kind of room with various pictures and posters hanging from the walls. She even saw small furniture on top of larger furniture on either side of her. It was after seeing her two older sisters sleeping in a blue and red bed that she remembered what had happened the day before. Her eyes grew wide as the memories came back to her.

_Wait a minute…did that dream really happen? Did my sisters and I really meet the Chipmunks? _The _Chipmunks?_

Eleanor's thoughts were confirmed when she looked down and noticed she was laying in a green colored bed, more specifically Theodore Seville's bed. She gasped and covered her mouth, stifling her excited scream.

_Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! I'm sitting in Theodore's bed! I met him! I met the world famous Chipmunks! Wow, this is amazing!_

Suddenly, Eleanor's thrill vanished when her nose began to twitch wildly. She sniffed the air inquiringly, taking in a sweet, heavenly scent that drove her senses mad. To her, it smelled like it was coming from outside the room, most likely the kitchen, and Eleanor's nose was soon pulling her in the direction of the delightful smell.

_Mmmmm…that smells good…I wonder what it could be?_

Pushing back the green blanket and sheets and jumping down from the bed, Eleanor scampered towards the bedroom door. Because the door wasn't closed all the way, all she had to do was squeeze through the crack in the door. Once through the door, Eleanor followed her nose, running down the hallway and, at last, entering the kitchen, where the aroma was strongest. Eleanor took in a deep whiff of the wonderful smell and sighed in satisfaction, enjoying the scent as it tickled her nose again.

At that moment, a sound, almost like a "ding" kind of sound, startled her, and then, she heard light, high-pitched humming. She perked up her ears, trying to figure out where the humming was coming from. It seemed to be coming from above her, and looking up at the kitchen counter, Eleanor decided it was time for her to investigate. So, crouching down and swishing her tail rapidly from side to side, the blonde chipmunk leaped up onto the counter, landing swiftly on her feet.

Full of curiosity, Eleanor looked around the kitchen, continuing her search for the cause of the delicious fragrance as well as the other sounds. Her ears perked up again when the humming started up again. She turned to her right, and her heart immediately stopped when she saw who was the source of the humming.

Theodore, wearing his signature green hoodie, stood in front of what appeared to be, at least to Eleanor, a large grey box. She thought that the box was called a toaster, but she couldn't be very sure. Right next to him was a plate filled with a small stack of big squares that she had no idea what they were. Taking a closer look at the green clad chipmunk, she noticed he wasn't really _standing_.

In fact, he was actually dancing in place, humming a song Eleanor didn't recognize. His eyes were closed so he didn't even know she was watching him. He was just passing the time and having fun, and Eleanor couldn't help but smile at the scene.

_Aww, that is so cute…and so is he. I still can't believe I met him only yesterday, and I already have a crush on him. Then again, how could I not have a crush on him? He seems so sweet and kind, not to mention he's very handsome._

After scurrying on all fours over the counter towards the dancing chipmunk as quietly as she could, Eleanor stood up straight and smoothed out her blonde fur with her paws. She took a couple more steps forward, a little unsure whether she should disturb Theodore or not. In the end, she decided to just let him be and observed his crisp dance moves just like she had when she watched him dance on the television. Before she knew it, Eleanor was completely mesmerized by the routine.

_Wow, he's so fluent with his movements…I would love to dance like him._

Theodore continued to hum and dance for another minute, eventually humming higher in pitch and dancing a little faster. Then, out of nowhere, he did a swift turn on his feet before falling to the floor, his legs spread into a straddled split and his arms high in the air, as he hummed a very high note. After watching Theodore reach the climax in his song, Eleanor couldn't help but giggle out loud.

Startled, Theodore quickly opened his eyes at the sound of the sudden laugh. He looked to his left to see the most beautiful chipmunk he had ever seen in his life standing only a foot away, giggling sweetly. She must have watched his performance, and his fur immediately ruffled up from embarrassment. Realizing he was still straddling the ground, Theodore immediately got off the floor and smoothed out his fur nervously just as Eleanor's giggles started to settle down.

Swallowing hard, Theodore, without making any eye contact with Eleanor, scratched the back his head and asked nervously, "Um…how long have, um, you been s-standing there?"

"Long enough," Eleanor answered. "I apologize for sneaking up on you like that. I enjoyed the show though."

She winked at him mischievously as another giggle escaped her lips. Theodore looked down at his feet, trying to hide the fact that he was utterly mortified that she had seen him dancing like that. He had never felt more humiliated in his life, and as his fur frizzed up again, he wished with all his might that he could go back in time and stop from making himself look like a fool.

_I really hope she doesn't think I'm crazy or anything._

Eleanor soon stopped laughing, and Theodore, after debating for a moment whether to look at her or not, lifted his head up slowly. That's when the two young chipmunks caught each other's eye. Eleanor stared into Theodore's dark forest green eyes as he stared back into her light emerald green ones. At that moment, it seemed like they were the only two chipmunks on the planet, and nothing mattered.

To Eleanor, she had never seen a more fine-looking chipmunk. His dark green eyes seemed to sparkle before her, and his fur was a little messy, but in a way that made him more attractive. She felt her heart pound hard against her chest, and her whole body felt warm as she stared at Theodore longingly. She knew if she could blush, her cheeks would be a dark crimson.

_Wow…I know I've said this before but…he's so…so cute._

Theodore couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous the blonde furred chipmunk. Even though he knew she had just gotten out of bed, she still looked refreshed and cheerful. Her fur looked so smooth and glossy. Theodore had some trouble controlling his urge to touch the soft fur. Her jewel-like eyes shimmered as he stared into them, and he felt his body temperature increase drastically, having never seen anything more breath taking.

_Wow…I know I met her only yesterday, but…I feel as if I've known her for much longer. She's so…so beautiful._

It was only when Theodore smelled the air and looked at the top of the toaster that he noticed the new batch of toaster waffles he had made was peaking from above it. Since he and his brothers had guests, he wanted to do something nice for them and thought it was only appropriate that he woke up early to make breakfast.

So, with as much force as possible, Theodore leaped up to the top of the toaster and grabbed the nearest toaster waffle with both paws. As he pulled the square waffle out of the toaster, he hoped he wouldn't drop it on the floor like he did the last time he made waffles. Falling back down to the counter top, however, the little chipmunk lost his footing and began to stumble.

"W-W-Whoa," he cried just as he tripped over his own foot.

Theodore let go of the waffle as he fell onto the counter, using his knees and hands to break the fall. He glanced up hastily, expecting to see the waffle either on the counter or on the floor, but to his amazement, it was neither. Eleanor had, in the blink of an eye, caught the flying square in her little paws before it even had the chance to make it to the floor.

Standing up, Theodore brushed himself off and said, with a small smile, "Um, t-thank you."

"My pleasure," Eleanor grinned. "It looked like you needed help."

When the blonde chipmunk smiled at him like that, Theodore's fur ruffled up again. Seeing that smile, _her_ smile, made him feel so happy, and he couldn't help but smile back at her. He loved that smile, and he never wanted to look away.

He watched as Eleanor walked over to the plate of toaster waffles and placed the lukewarm square on top of the others. Her movements seemed so lucid and poised. He couldn't help but stare, and he signed softly as he got lost in the sight of her.

"Would you like help with the rest?" Eleanor asked breaking the trance she had on him.

Shaking his head lightly, Theodore said, "Oh, yeah, sure. I'd like that."

With a smile, Theodore's new helper hurried over to the toaster. She jumped up, clutched the next waffle, and took it out of the toaster swiftly. Landing delicately on her feet, she handed the square to Theodore, who placed it gently on the plate with the rest. Soon, they were putting new frozen waffles into the toaster, jumping quickly and landing carefully on their feet. As they did this, neither of the two young chipmunks said a word to each other, both of them too nervous and afraid to say something to the other.

As Theodore pressed the toaster's black handle down, Eleanor turned her attention towards the sweet smelling squares already sitting on the plate. Walking over to the plate and leaning her head close to the stack of squares, she closed her eyes, deeply inhaled a huge gulp of the scent through her nose, and exhaled gradually, enjoying the delicious smell of the squares. There was no smell in the world that could compare to this delightful aroma.

Meanwhile, Theodore looked back at his helper and noticed as she leaned in and sniffed the air above the toaster waffles. He repressed the urge to chuckle as he walked over and stood beside her. Placing his arms behind him, he watched her countenance as she slowly let out a breath. A smile crept onto her mouth, and Theodore, deciding that he would break the silence between them first, opened his mouth to speak.

"So…um…" he said, struggle to find the right words as he rocked back and forth on his feet, "would you…like a toaster waffle?"

Opening her eyes and looking at the green clad chipmunk, Eleanor asked curiously, "Toaster waffle?

Without answering her question, Theodore picked up first the toaster waffle on top of the pile. He closed his eyes, brought it to his nose, and took a long sniff, just like Eleanor had a moment ago. He let his nostrils absorb the sweet scent of the waffle, and as a pleasurable sigh released from his mouth, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"This," he began, "is a toaster waffle. It's the most delicious food item known to chipmunk kind and a chipmunk's one area of weakness. My brother's and I can't survive without them. Honestly, we would literally die of starvation if we didn't have toaster waffles."

With that statement, Eleanor began laughing again. Theodore always had an interesting way of making her laugh. She had probably laughed more that morning than she had her entire life, and if she were being honest, she actually enjoyed his sense of humor.

"S-So…would you like to try one?" Theodore asked Eleanor again once her laughing fit past.

"Oh, well…I'm not sure." she answered staring wide eyed at the square he was holding in his paws. "I mean I don't want to be rude, and…"

"No, not at all," he interrupted holding out the waffle to her. "Please, just try it. Trust me. You'll like it."

Eyeing the waffle uneasily, Eleanor hesitantly took it in her two paws, and like Theodore, she brought it to her nose and breathed in the incredible smell. Her nose twitched crazily once again as her mouth began to water, thinking that there was nothing in the world that could smell as fantastic as that waffle. Still a little uncertain, she looked back at Theodore, silently posing a question. He nodded his head and gave her a warm, reassuring smile, telling her to go ahead and take a bite.

So, closing her eyes and leaning in close, Eleanor took a small, quick bite out of the square, letting the flavor soak on her tongue. Her taste buds danced around frantically as the sweet taste of the toaster waffle melted in her mouth, causing her body to shake a little from the sensation. She had never tasted anything so amazing in her life, and never again would she go back to eating acorns or berries from the woods.

Observing her reaction, Theodore's smile grew bigger as he asked, "You like it?"

"No," she responded after gulping down the bite, "I _love_ it! It's so yummy!"

"I told you," he chuckled as he watched her take another bite, "Go ahead and eat as many as you like. I can always make more if I need too. Just make sure you eat over the plate."

Giving Theodore an understanding nod, Eleanor continued eating her waffle as he walked back over to the toaster to check on the next batch of waffles. He knew it wouldn't take much longer for them to be ready so he decided to wait by the toaster.

As Eleanor chewed on another portion of her delicious square, she looked over at Theodore, watching him as he stood by the toaster and waited for the waffles to pop up. The gears in her head grinded as she tried to figure out what she already knew about him.

So far, Theodore seemed to be a very kind and courteous chipmunk. He was handsome and, to her, extremely funny, and from his occasionally stuttering, she could tell he was a little shy at times. He was a great singer and dancer, and he absolutely couldn't live without a constant supply of toaster waffles. Eleanor giggled quietly as an image of a chipmunk, dying of starvation, cried out for toaster waffles.

As she continued gazing at the green clad chipmunk, a horde of unanswered questions came into her mind. She wondered what his hobbies were, and what his brothers were like. So much uncertainty ran through her head, and at that moment, all she wanted to do was learn more about Theodore.

With that thought in mind, Eleanor placed her waffle onto side of the plate and walked over towards the toaster, where Theodore stood waiting. Once by his side, she looked at him intriguingly, taking in his statue like position and concentrated expression as he just watched the top of the toaster for any signs of movement. He didn't seem to notice her standing beside him, his eyes remaining on the toaster.

Nervously, Eleanor looked down at her feet and rocked back and forth and the balls of her feet, trying to figure out what she should ask first. When a question came to her mind, she stopped rocking and looked back up at the focused chipmunk.

_Here we go._

"So," she began, breaking the silence that had formed between them, "do you do this kind of thing often? I mean do you heat up these toaster waffles every morning?"

Upon hearing her sweet voice, Theodore turned his head to look at the stunning chipmunk beside him and smiled shyly at her.

"Sometimes," he said quietly. "I'm occasionally the first one up in the morning unless I've had a long day. Sometimes, I'll just get up and make breakfast for my family. Toaster waffles are the only things I can make, but I really want to…"

Theodore's sentence trailed off as the smile on his face vanished. An almost disappointed looked came across his face as he looked down at his feet and sighed. When he did this, Eleanor knew that she had done something wrong.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly as she tried to look at his face again.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just…"

"What is it? Please tell me."

Looking down at the counter, Theodore debated over and over again whether or not he should tell Eleanor what was on his mind. He didn't want rude like that, but this was just such a sensitive subject for him to talk about. He's never talked to anyone, not even his family, about it, yet he honestly wouldn't mind if he told Eleanor what was on his mind. Even though he barely knew her, he felt as if he could trust her with anything, even this secret that he had kept with him for a long while.

_Oh, what the heck? I don't think telling her will kill me._

After taking a deep breath, Theodore lifted his head back up and look at the blonde chipmunk, who looked very concerned. Seeing her look like that nearly destroyed him, and at that moment, he knew he couldn't hide his secret from her.

"I…" he began, "…I…r-really want to…cook."

Out of all the answers Theodore could have given her, Eleanor was not expecting that response. She would have never guessed that a six-inch tall chipmunk would ever be interested in cooking. They would be interested in food of course, but cooking was definitely not an option.

"Cook?" she asked, still a little surprised.

"Well…yeah," he said truthfully. "I've seen a bunch of cooking shows with a lot of famous chefs, and watching them create such astonishing meals just made me feel so…inspired. Seeing as I already enjoyed food, I really wanted to give cooking a try…but…"

As Theodore looked down again and let his sentence go unfinished, Eleanor knew that it was really hard for him to talk about this issue. However, she still urged him to keep going.

"But?" she asked.

Letting out a breath he had been holding, Theodore just stared down at the counter top and continued, "But Dave won't let me. He told me I could really hurt myself if I tried and never let me near the stove. Sometimes, I look around the kitchen and wonder what it would be like to actually prepare an awesome meal like the one's on TV, but…it's…sort of a wasted dream."

Once the glum chipmunk had finished speaking, Eleanor gazed at him and wished with all her might that he didn't feel so miserable. She mentally slapped herself across the head, thinking how stupid she was for bringing up such a hurtful topic. It was her fault Theodore was feeling upset, and she wanted nothing more than to take back that question.

"I-I'm so sorry," she said, stumbling over her words. "I-I didn't mean to…I mean…I didn't know…I mean…"

"Hey, calm down," he said turning back to Eleanor. "It's okay, really. Please, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

Eleanor took one look at Theodore and knew he was telling the truth. But, she still felt bad for asking him that awful question. He was being so kind to her after what she did. It was almost unbelievable.

"Well…okay," she doubtfully said, "but for the record…I don't believe it's a wasted dream."

With a small grin, Theodore said, "Thank you."

With a nod as Eleanor's only response, another long silence fell upon the two chipmunks as Theodore scratched the back of his furry head and Eleanor played with one of her blonde pigtails. Their eyes wandered around the room, neither of them sure what to say next. Eleanor didn't want to trouble Theodore again, and Theodore was just too nervous to think of a subject to talk about. Soon enough, however, Eleanor decided to break the ice first.

"You know," she began, still messing with her pigtail, "your dancing earlier was really good."

Surprised by Eleanor's words, Theodore's eyes wandered back to look at her face. He searched for a fault in her perfect features that told him she was being insincere, but his exploration was fruitless. Every word she had said was true.

"You…think so?" he asked, still a little shocked.

"Yes, of course," she said truthfully. "I think you're a remarkable dancer."

Hearing Eleanor call him "remarkable" had really astounded Theodore. No one had ever called him that before. It was almost hard to believe.

"Me, a good dancer?" he asked. "I'm…not really sure about that."

"Why not?" she asked inquiringly. "It's true. I mean you move so fluidly…it makes me wish I could dance the way you do."

With the surprise completely gone from his face, Theodore sighed and said, "Well…it's just that Alvin has always been the better dancer out of the three of us. Simon and I have been kept in the background for a long while, always known as Alvin Seville's brothers. It's…not often that anyone seems to notice me."

Eleanor nodded her head slowly, listening to every word the green clad chipmunk had said. As she soaked them into her mind, memories began coming back to her. They were memories of her and her sisters' younger years in the forest. Of course, there was one memory that stood out to her the most.

"Yeah," she said softly, "it used to be that way with me, Jeanette, and Brittany."

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked.

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out through her mouth, Eleanor began, "Well…I don't know if you noticed, but Brittany can be a little…hot headed and ill tempered. When my sisters and I were growing up in the forest and discovering our talent for singing, Brittany would always find a way to make sure she was the one being noticed. That usually involved some shoving around and occasional fighting. She's not like that as much anymore, but she does have her moments."

Taking a small break, Eleanor walked over to the edge of the counter and sat down, letting her legs dangle and sway back and forth. Theodore watched her slow movements and wondered what could be going through her mind at that very moment. She let out a long sigh and began to speak again.

"Of course," she continued, "it would have been nice to be noticed every once in a while. It wasn't even her attitude that bothered me. Brittany's…so good-looking. No matter where we went, she was always recognized and admired while Jeanette and I felt like chopped liver the entire time. I know it seems kind of dumb to think that way…but…having a sister who is ten times prettier than you, doesn't really boost your confidence. Sometimes…I wish I could be…different…"

Eleanor left her thought incomplete as she breathed deeply and let out another sigh. She turned her head down to the ground and looked at nothing. When she didn't go on, Theodore allowed his mind to wander as he took in everything the blonde chipmunk had said. He felt her pain when she said she wanted to be seen more, but he didn't like the fact that she had referred to herself as chopped liver. She had no authority to lie to herself like that, and all he wanted to do was tell her she was dead wrong about herself.

With that, Theodore walked over and sat next to Eleanor. He let his feet dangle off the edge as he looked over at her, whose head was still down and eyes were still staring at nothing in particular.

"You know," he said, startling Eleanor a little, "there were times that I wished I could be more like Alvin. I wanted to be as popular as he was, as charming as he was…as handsome…but when I really thought about it…Alvin wasn't really the kind of person I wanted to be. He gets into trouble constantly and doesn't really treat people very well. When it came down to it…I realized I didn't want to change. All ever wanted was to be me. So, I'm not going to change, because honestly…I like who I am, baby fat and all."

Turning her head to the side, Eleanor stared at Theodore in utter bewilderment. She never knew he could be so wise and thoughtful, especially when it came to such a tender subject. In that instant, it seemed like Theodore Seville was full of surprises.

"Oh, and just so you know…" Theodore said as he stared straight into the blonde chipmunk's green eyes, "I noticed you the very first time I saw you. You are in no way shape or form chopped liver, and…I-I think you look great just the way you are."

A small gasp came out of Eleanor's mouth when she heard those words. Her heart pounded even faster and harder as her fur ruffled and frizzed more than it had ever had before. No one had ever said such wonderful things to her before. A warm feeling started growing inside her chest as she stared at the amazing chipmunk in front of her.

"You…do?" she asked shyly.

Placing his paws in his hoodie pocket and looking timidly away from the blonde chipmunk, Theodore's only response was, "Uh huh."

With that said, they both smiled lovingly at each other as their eyes met once again. The warm sensation continued to grow inside Eleanor as she thought about how mind-bogglingly magnificent this chipmunk in front of her was. It was almost impossible to believe such a chipmunk could exist in the world.

_Theodore is so surreal. I've never met anyone like him before. I…I really like him…a lot._

Theodore had never seen a more beautiful sight in the entire universe then the one staring right back at him. This caring, gentle chipmunk made him feel as if he were floating on air. He loved being around her, talking to her, and listening to her. He had never felt so strongly for someone before, and he knew he would never feel this way with anyone else.

_Eleanor is so easy to talk to. I know I can trust her…and I know that I…like her more than anything._

A minute later, the trance between the two chipmunks was broken when Eleanor bashfullylooked away from Theodore. When his thoughts came back to him, it was only then that Theodore remembered what he still had to do.

"Um, Eleanor?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, Theodore?" she asked, turning her head back to face him.

"Wait right here," he requested. "I'll be right back."

Standing up quickly, Theodore jumped down to the floor and scurried out of sight. Eleanor was taken aback by the green clad chipmunk's sudden departure. She couldn't help but wonder why he had asked her to wait there. Was he hiding something from her?

After two minutes of waiting, Eleanor decided to stand back on her feet. She eventually started pacing back and forth across the counter when, all of a sudden, a loud clap sounded before her, startling her out of her brisk pace. She jumped back slightly, placing a paw over her chest. When her heart rate had gone down, she looked in front of her and was shocked by was she found.

Only inches away from her feet, a large, flat white squared box with a green bow laid there, and Eleanor immediately became intrigued by the small package. Seconds later, Theodore had appeared in front of her after jumping down from the ground and landing next to the box. He didn't make any eye contact with her as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"W-what's this?" she asked.

"It's…sort of a 'Welcome to the Team' present," he began. "My brothers and I came up with the idea, but…I got to pick out what I thought you might like."

Eleanor stared down at the box peculiarly. She had never been given a present before, and she was a little weary as she reached down with shaky paws to open the green bowed parcel. Swiftly, she untied the bow and lifted the lid off of the box slowly. A gasp escaped out of her mouth as astonishment overwhelmed her and as she took in the sight of the beautiful gift that lay in front of her.

In the box, there was a casual spring green dress with a light green trimming at the bottom hem. Looking at the item of clothing, Eleanor had never seen anything so incredible in all her life, and she couldn't believe that this absolutely gorgeous dress was meant for her. She also couldn't believe that the famous rock star Theodore Seville had picked it out for her.

"Oh…Theodore," she said almost speechlessly. "This is…this is…"

Unable to finish her sentence, Eleanor clutched the dress to her chest and spun around once, completely blown away by what she had gotten.

"So…you like it?" he asked.

"I _love_ it!" she shouted once she stopped spinning. "I can't believe you picked out my favorite color. How did you know?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Theodore only said, "I guess I'm just a good guesser."

With a huge grin on her face, Eleanor quickly began putting the dress on. She placed it over her head and pulled down until her head and neck snaked their way through the neck hole. Then, she wiggled her arms through the armholes and pulled the dress down so that it reached a little below her waist. After smoothing out the dress with her paws, she turned around slowly, admiring herself in her new outfit.

Theodore watched as Eleanor began to turn around in place. He looked over every angle of her appearance and practically drooled over the sight of her. The dress made her look even more stunning than before, and there was no doubt that green was definitely her color as it made her emerald eyes even brighter.

_Wow…she's just…oh, wow…_

Eleanor had only turned about halfway when she asked, "Where did you get this dress?"

After shaking his head to break out of the spell Eleanor had cast onto him, he said, "Well…our neighbor, Claire, had a bunch of dolls from when she was a kid. My brothers and I asked her if she could find some clothes for you girls, and lucky for us, she did. All she had to do was make a few alterations."

Finishing her turn, Eleanor stood up straight and held her paws to the front of her. She rocked back and forth subtly as she looked down at her feet. When she looked back up, she smiled right in Theodore's direction.

"H-How do I look?" she asked shyly.

When Eleanor asked that question, a multitude of words ran through Theodore's head. Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, phenomenal, sensational, and over all just fantastic were among the few that passed through his mind, but as much as he wanted to tell all of those things, he knew it was better not to be so forward.

"You look…great," he said, choosing his words carefully.

As the green clad chipmunks complimented her appearance, Eleanor's fur ruffled up for the umpteenth time that morning, and her smile grew even bigger. She batted her eyes sweetly and she rocked on her heels again.

"Just the way I am?" she asked, quoting what he had told her only a few minutes ago.

With a smile on his face, Theodore answered, "Just the way you are."

With those last few words, all the two chipmunks did was stare at one another. So many thoughts ran through their minds as they looked into each other's eyes. They both knew that they each felt a spark between the other. However, neither of them knew that these feelings they were having would be something more.

Suddenly, a loud "ding" sounded, scaring the green clad chipmunks causing them to jump out of their fur. They looked back at the toaster to see that the next batch of toaster waffles were ready to be served as they poked out of the top of the toaster. Looking back at each other, they exchanged one last smile before making their way towards the toaster.


	12. The Game of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful people! I bet a lot of you are shocked to see a new chapter up for this story. Believe me, I am as surprised as you all are considering I haven't updated this story since January! I know I've struggled a lot with my writing, and a lot of you probably remember the poll I posted a month ago asking whether I should drop this story. However, I've decided there's no reason to get rid of my hard work just because I'm feeling bad. So, I decided to work on this story over my winter break, and I hope to have one more chapter up for this story before school starts back up again. Anyway, please forgive my laziness and enjoy the new installment!**

**Chapter 12: The Game of Love**

While Theodore and Eleanor were busy heating up toaster waffles in the kitchen, another chipmunk with brunette colored fur slowly began to awaken from her long, peaceful sleep. Jeanette's eyes fluttered opened for only a few seconds before she clenched them back shut and quickly adjusted her resting position, moving from her back onto her stomach. She groaned loudly, snuggling deeper into her spot, and as she threw some sort of sheet over her head, she wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

_Well, this is just peachy. Why did I have to wake up now? I was having the most wonderful dream. I was dreaming that I had met Simon Seville and his brothers, and they had offered to help my sister's and me with our singing careers._

From under the covers, a small smile crept onto Jeanette's face as she thought about what Simon had done in her dream. In the dream, he had introduced himself like a perfect gentleman and had extended his paw towards her. She remembered how nervous she had felt as she stared at his paw and reluctantly took it in her own and how completely submerged she felt looking into those incredible ocean blue eyes of his. Her body shivered as she recalled the electric current that had ran through her body as she looked at him dreamily and the warmth of his paw as she held it in hers. Everything was so perfect, but before the dream could continue, she had woken up.

She lay on her stomach for a long time, her eyes still closed tightly as she tried to bring back the greatest dream she had ever had. But, when the dream didn't come, she sighed halfheartedly, turned onto her back again and removed the sheet from over her head.

_Oh well, so much for going back to sleep. I guess it's time to wake up._

With that thought, Jeanette relaxed her tense eyelids and opened her eyes again. She sat up, stretched slightly and began rubbing her lower back. As she soothed her back, her brow began to furrow. She slowed down her rubbing pace and then stopped only to find that her back wasn't aching at all.

_That's odd. My back always aches in the morning. After all, tree branches aren't comfortable, and…_

Her brow furrowed even more as her thought trailed off, and her paws swiftly moved back under the covers. She pressed her paws down firmly, taking in the soft, cushioned fabric underneath her fingertips. Small wrinkles appeared more visibly on her forehead, and her confused expression grew more puzzled by the second. She knew she wasn't in her usual sleeping spot this morning, but if she wasn't sleeping in her family's oak tree, what was she sleeping in?

Quickly patting the top of where she was sleeping, Jeanette swiftly searched for her purple-rimmed glasses. She would be able to better understand her situation once she was able to see everything clearly. Finally, feeling something cool and slightly round, she took the glasses in her paws and placed them on her face. She looked around quickly, seeing that she definitely wasn't in the forest anymore. She was in a small room with both large and tiny furniture as well as posters hanging from the walls. Then, she looked down and noticed that she had slept in a bed with blue sheets. Her eyes suddenly grew in understanding.

_That dream…it really happened didn't it?_

At that moment, all of the events from the day before hit her hard like a tsunami. She remembered sitting in that hole-covered box for days and how amazed she felt when she first laid eyes on the Chipmunks' beautiful abode. She also remembered how hard she had to push herself through the tough cardboard box in order to make her escape.

More importantly, she remembered her encounter with Simon Seville, _the_ Simon Seville. He was the most handsome and most polite chipmunk she had ever met, and she felt truly honored to be in the presence of, and to have shook hands with, the famous singing chipmunk. A big smile came across her face again as the memories continued to flood her mind.

_Wow, it really wasn't a dream! My sisters and I really met the Chipmunks, and now I'm sitting in Simon Seville's bed! I don't believe this!_

Turning her head to the left, Jeanette looked towards the other two beds, where her two sisters were currently sleeping, continuing to smile widely. However, her smile faltered when she found that one of the small beds was unoccupied. While her older sister, Brittany, was sleeping soundly in the red bed farthest away from the other beds, her baby sister, Eleanor, was not in the green bed in the middle. Her eyes looked closely at the messy blanket and sheets and took in the imprint of a tiny body in the mattress. Jeanette guessed that her sister must have already woken up but had not been awake very long.

_Ellie's always been a morning person. I wonder where she is?_

Jeanette slowly looked towards the door and noticed the door was cracked open. She guessed that Eleanor must have pushed her way through the door to get out and explore the house. So, lifting the blue blankets off of her small body, she scurried on all fours over the bed and jumped off onto the wooden floor.

Coming into the hallway, Jeanette looked from side to side into the other open rooms of the house. So far, there was no sign of the blonde furred chipmunk. It wasn't until the brunette chipmunk entered the kitchen that the sound of light giggling hit her eardrums, causing her ears to perk up. She immediately slowed down, stood up onto her hind feet, and walked into the room.

More giggles came from above Jeanette's head as she came to a complete stop and looked up towards the marble counter. She recognized that warm, light, cheerful laughter anywhere, and she knew her sister was up there. The question was whether she was up there laughing by herself, or whether she had company. Jeanette's mental inquiry was answered when another voice, not Eleanor's, began speaking.

"So, do you think your sisters will be up soon?" she heard the voice ask.

"Well, Brittany isn't exactly a happy morning person," Eleanor answered. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she slept until noon or through the afternoon."

Jeanette heard a small chuckle escape the mouth of the other chipmunk. "Well then, I hope she likes cold toaster waffles. What about your other sister?"

"Jeanette? Oh, she always wakes up after me, but she's not a morning person like I am. I'm sure she'll be up soon. Actually, I bet you a toaster waffle she will be in here within the next five minutes."

There was a short pause before the other chipmunk said, "Well, I bet you two toaster waffles that your sister will be in here in one minute."

"You're on!"

With that, another round of giggles came from above Jeanette's head, and at the adorable display of flirtation, the brunette furred chipmunk couldn't help herself as she let out her own spell of light, warm laughter. When her giggle fit subsided seconds later, Jeanette looked back up at the marble counter and adjusted her glasses slightly. She sighed solemnly for she knew she had to let her sister know she was awake, despite the blonde chipmunk's bet with the stranger she was talking to and sharing toasters waffles with.

_Whatever toaster waffles are._

Shrugging the thought away and cupping her hands around her mouth, the tall chipmunk shouted, "Good morning, Eleanor!"

Seconds later, Eleanor's head popped up from the counter's edge, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Jeanette!" she yelled excitedly. "It's about time you woke up."

"Yeah, but Brittany's still sleeping. You know how she is about getting up in the morning."

Eleanor gave her older sister a quick nod just as another head peeped over the edge. Taking in the figure's chubby cheeks, light brown fur, and green hoodie, Jeanette quickly recognized the chipmunk as Theodore.

"I guess this means you owe me two toaster waffles, Eleanor," he stated jokingly.

That comment sent Eleanor into another fit of amusement as Jeanette, with a small smile, politely shouted, "Good morning, Theodore!"

Theodore returned Jeanette's smile with a bigger grin as he and Eleanor leaped from the counter and landed swiftly onto their feet. They walked closer to her as the green hooded chipmunk said, "Good morning, Jeanette. I hope you slept well."

"Yes, I did. Thank you," Jeanette answered shyly, "but truth be told, you and your brothers didn't have to give up your beds for us."

"Of course we did," he replied honestly. "You three are our guests, and you should be treated as such. Though, I have to admit, it was a little difficult trying to convince Alvin of that last night."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

The chubby chipmunk opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it back again and looked away. Instead of answering right away, he took a moment to collect his thoughts, thinking of the best way to describe Alvin's reaction when his other brother, Simon, told him that he had to give up his bed to Brittany, or "Miss Priss" as he liked to call her. His big brothers ended up pointlessly arguing for a full five minutes last night before Simon finally mentioned that if Alvin wanted to get on Brittany's good side, he had to do something kind for her and give up his bed.

In the end, Alvin knew deep down that he wanted to show the auburn furred chipmunk that he was more than just a stubborn hothead, so he reluctantly did the nice thing and let her take his bed. Of course, he had to feign his anger so that no one would think he enjoyed giving up his bed, so he grumbled about how his back would be sore the next morning thanks to the armchair.

When he finally figured out how to summarize the events, Theodore turned back to Jeanette and started the discussion again. "Well…let's just say that Alvin has a little difficulty understanding the term 'guest,' especially when he doesn't particularly…enjoy the guest's company."

Jeanette nodded her head slowly in comprehension, her mouth forming an "O" when she realized what the green clad chipmunk was saying. After all, everyone could tell that Alvin and Brittany weren't really on "great" speaking terms, yet they could also tell that they were just being persistent with one another.

"Hey, Jeanette," Eleanor said, distracting the two chipmunks. "Look at this beautiful dress Theodore gave me."

The blonde chipmunk started to twirl on the tip of her toes so that her sister could look over the entire outfit. Jeanette couldn't help but be surprised that she hadn't noticed the gown until that very moment. As Eleanor came to a stop, the brunette chipmunk gave her baby sister a smile and said happily, "Wow, Ellie. That dress looks so good on you. Theodore has good taste in clothing."

Eleanor smiled warmly back at her big sister as the chubby chipmunk in green bashfully looked down at his feet, his fur frizzing at the compliment. The blonde chipmunk continued the exchange by saying excitedly, "Theodore and I made breakfast, by the way! You have got to try the toaster waffles, Jean! You'll feel like you've died and gone to heaven when you take a bite!"

The brunette chipmunk giggled timidly at her sister's enthusiasm. It was moments like that that she really admired Eleanor's constantly sweet and cheerful mood. Then, as nicely as possible, she said, "I will later, Ellie. I just need to freshen up a little. Is there a place I can do that?"

"Of course," Theodore answered as he looked up at her. "The bathroom is the last door on the left."

After saying a quick "thank you," Jeanette began making her way towards the bathroom, hoping that she would have enough time to make herself look presentable, especially for a certain blue wearing, bespectacled chipmunk. As she ran out of the kitchen, she briefly heard her sister and Theodore speaking to each other about toaster waffles once more, but their voices soon became inaudible as she entered the hallway. The brunette furred chipmunk hand only taken five steps before her tiny ears picked up the sound of a quiet and almost distant voice.

Jeanette stopped dead in her tracks and stood up on her feet upon hearing the voice that seemed to have come from nowhere. Her ears strained to hear it again, and when she did finally hear it, she couldn't help but think how familiar the light voice sounded. Turning her head in the direction the voice had come from, she found herself staring at a white painted door that was opened slightly. Slowly, she walked towards the partially open door, wondering whom the small voice belonged to.

When she reached the door, the brunette furred chipmunk stopped and stared at the door once more, lightly placing her paw on the wooden frame. More than anything, she wanted to walk in and learn the identity of the mysterious voice, yet at the same time, she began questioning her actions. Was figuring out the person's identity really necessary? Wouldn't sneaking into the room be an invasion of privacy? She didn't want the Chipmunks to think she had no respect for their privacy, but as the sound of the voice hit her eardrums once again, she knew she couldn't take the suspense anymore.

After a moment of arguing with herself, Jeanette finally decided that she was just over-thinking the whole situation. In fact, she doubted the Chipmunks would care if she did enter the room or not. So, with that thought in mind, she pushed open the white door just enough so she could walk in and entered the room. Once inside, she pushed the door back and looked around at her new surroundings, a small gasp escaping her lips as she absorbed every inch of the room.

The room, though painted in a boring, light grayish color, was incredibly huge. On the right side were shelves, lined up from top to bottom, of books, each of various sizes. On the opposite was a variety of gaming systems, from Play Station 2 to Xbox 360, along with a large stack of video games and three small beanbag chairs. The brunette chipmunk took in every detail of the big space, fascinated by the combination of intellect and fun very interesting and unique.

Jeanette soon started walking towards the shelves of books, captivated by the number of different books, from dictionaries and encyclopedias to fictional novels and biographies of famous people. Taking in each title, the tall chipmunk's interest grew more and more, for she had never seen so many books in all her life. She couldn't help herself as she reached out with a shaky paw to touch the spine of one of the books, and though she wanted to grab it and start reading, she knew she couldn't, as she didn't want the Chipmunks, especially Simon, to think that she had no respect for their property.

As the brunette furred chipmunk withdrew her hand from the book, a loud shout startled out of her observations. The voice sounded squeaky and high as it said, "Ha ha, take that, my fellow opponent!"

Upon hearing the voice, Jeanette had nearly jumped out of her fur, not expecting the voice to be so close. Quickly, she looked around the room in search of the location of the sound. Curiosity filled her chest again as she took in the timbre of the light and slightly nasally voice, for it sounded strangely familiar. She couldn't help but wonder if it belonged to a certain chipmunk, whose favorite color happened to be blue. It wasn't until the voice spoke again that her thoughts were confirmed.

"Ah, clever, my fine friend," she heard the voice speak again, "but not clever enough for the great Simon Seville, the All Powerful Master of Chess Strategy! Check!"

At the sound of the chipmunk's name, Jeanette's ears perked up even more. It was official; Simon Seville was definitely the owner of the squeaky voice and was in the same room as her. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest at the sudden insight, and, in an attempt to calm down she began taking slow, deep breaths. With her heart rate under control, She then listened more intently for his location until her eyes saw a white table sitting against the wall between the shelves of books. She also took notice of the small step ladder that lead to the top of the table.

_That's odd. I wonder why I didn't see that there earlier. I guess I was too interested in the books to pay attention._

With that, the brunette chipmunk took off on all fours towards the step latter and began her ascent to the top of the table. Slowly, she jumped up each step, looking down at her feet as she landed on her feet. She was very careful of the position of her feet, for she knew how klutzy she could be when she wasn't aware of her body placement.

When Jeanette finally reached the top of the ladder, only a short amount of distance separated her from the top. So, crouching down, she prepared to jump, hoping with all her might that she wouldn't fall flat on her face like she had done multiple times in the past. She let out the breath she had been holding in and used her hind legs to push herself into the air and onto the table. Luckily, she landed promptly on her feet without any trouble. She hesitantly looked over the edge of the table, thankful for the careful landing.

With a sigh of relief, Jeanette brought her attention back to the table, finding, to her amazement, that there were numerous piles of hardcover books made for a small chipmunk, like herself, to read. Everywhere she turned, the brunette chipmunk was surrounded by different titles, similar to the titles of the larger books sitting on the shelves. In no time at all, her fascination became great as she approached one of the stacks and glanced at the titles. She noticed that a man named William Shakespeare wrote each of the books.

_Hmm…interesting. This William Shakespeare must have been a really important man to write so many of books._

As she stepped away from the literary tower, the brunette chipmunk continued to look around the table, lost in a city of wondrous, untold stories. Walking towards the middle of the table, she forcefully pulled her eyes away from the skyscrapers of classic literature and locked them straight in front of her. It was there that she stumbled upon a very peculiar scene, her breath catching in her throat when she realized what she had walked into.

Only about eight inches away from Jeanette, the famous Simon Seville sat in a very small chair at a smaller version of the white table she was currently standing on. He wore his typical blue hoodie along with his signature black and round glasses, which in the brunette chipmunk's opinion framed his face really well. Quietly, she walked slowly towards the small table, her heart rate increasing with every step she took. Getting closer, she noticed the blue clad chipmunk's concentrated stance, his eyes narrowed slightly through his glasses and his tongue curling over his lip. She then looked at the table to find black and white pieces, all of different shapes and sizes, sitting on the table in front of him. She watched as he took one of the white pieces in his paw and placed it down near a black piece, his expression shifting to a smug grin.

"Ha, let's see you try to beat that!" he shouted, satisfied with his move.

Swiftly as possible, Simon jumped from his chair and switched places, taking the seat that sat opposite of his previous position. Watching the chipmunk's eyes narrow again, Jeanette covered her mouth to keep from giggling at Simon's odd behavior. She had never seen anyone act so oddly, yet she couldn't help but find the display cute and entertaining. Continuing to make her way towards the mini table, the brunette chipmunk stared at Simon as he looked over the positions of each piece on the table. It was only moments later that his focused eyes looked back up at his "opponent" and his lips curled up into an almost evil grin.

"You think you have beaten me," he chuckled cockily. "However, you have failed to notice the flaw in your so-called 'perfect' plan."

Simon placed air quotes around the word "perfect," emphasizing that his "challenger" had made a huge mistake. His smile grew bigger as he took one of the black pieces and placed it right next to the white piece he had moved earlier. With his piece in position, he crossed his arms and raised his chin high, for he knew that the game was over.

"Checkmate, my good fellow," he said confidently.

Breaking his winning pose, the bespectacled chipmunk quickly returned to his original place and looked over the pieces again in shock, though he already knew he had lost. Jeanette was only a mere four inches from the table as Simon pretended to be absolutely baffled by his loss, for he was sure that his strategy would win him the game. However, it was a failure, and, acting disappointed and devastated, he threw his arms in the air and cried out sadly.

"No!" he screamed as he banged his head against the table. "I had you right where I wanted you! How could you have evaded my trap? Oh, how the mighty has fallen! I am not worthy of your presence!"

At the impulsive parade of feign depression and defeat, Jeanette couldn't help as light giggles escaped her mouth. The entire charade was so crazy and amusing; she just couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud. By the time her laughter had stopped, her eyes immediately got lost in the blue clad chipmunk's eyes.

When the sound of high, girlish laughter entered his ears, Simon froze in his place, his head flat against the table. His breathing became shallow as he pondered on the owner of the abrupt laughter. Closing his eyes and turning his head slowly to the sound, he had hoped with every fiber of his being that it wasn't who he thought it was. The bespectacled chipmunk opened his eyes and rapidly stood from his seat when he saw the shy chipmunk, Jeanette, standing just inches from him. His breath caught in his throat, and his fur started to ruffle with embarrassment as the brunette furred chipmunk's giggling finally calmed, and it was then that her eyes caught his attention.

From the moment the two laid eyes on one another, everything around them seemed to just disappear. It felt as if they were the only two chipmunks on the planet, and neither of them had felt so strongly for another. The feelings that coursed through their bodies were so foreign, yet at the same time, they were so natural, like they had been waiting for each other for a long time. Staring at one another, the pair couldn't help but wonder what to label the new feelings.

Nervously brushing the curls of hair from her face, Jeanette gazed at the bespectacled chipmunk, completely taken aback by his charming features. Her fur began to frizz as her body became heated from the sight of his handsome face and figure. His dark colored fur still shined in the somewhat dim room, and his ocean blue eyes seemed to sparkle behind his black-rimmed glasses, which she couldn't help but nearly drool over.

_Gosh, he's so…so…oh, I don't even know what I can say about him…he's practically perfect!_

Simon held his breath as he stared at the beautiful, wondrous chipmunk before him. He could feel his heart pumping intensely against his chest from just looking at her. Her chocolate brown fur couldn't have looked silkier or smoother, even though she had just woken up, and her violet eyes shined brighter than any of the stars in the night sky behind her fetching purple glasses, making her look much more lovely as they brought out the color of her eyes.

_Wow…no gem could compare to the beauty of this chipmunk!_

A full minute had passed between the two chipmunks before Jeanette finally came to her senses. Looking away quickly, she stuttered, "Oh…um…I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to disturb you. I heard a voice and…um…w-well….I was just…wondering…w-where it came from…I-I'm sorry for barging in…"

Simon gave his head a quick shake as he took a step toward the brunette chipmunk. "No, no, it's, um…it's quite all right," he said shakily. "I just wish I hadn't made a complete fool of myself."

"I-I'm sorry…again. I-I'll leave…if you would like." Losing her words, Jeanette started turning on her heels, thinking that if she could blush, she would be as red as a chili pepper.

"No! Wait!" The blue clad chipmunk paused for a moment as Jeanette turned back around to look at him. He cleared his throat, hoping he wouldn't trip on his words. "P-P-Please, stay…It's, um…not often I have company."

With those words, Jeanette gave Simon a small smile, which in turn made the fur on Simon's arms stand up. He quickly looked away from her and stared blankly at each chess piece, studying the various shapes and frames. Rubbing his arm timidly for at least twenty seconds, he looked back up at the brunette chipmunk and then looked at the empty seat opposite of him, realizing he had forgotten his manners.

"W-Would you…um…like to sit down?" he asked, motioning to the seat.

All Jeanette could do was nod as she slowly made her way towards the tiny chair. Once she reached the chair, she was caught off guard when the bespectacled chipmunk pulled the seat out for her. Jeanette sat down and smiled at the sweet gesture, allowing Simon to push the seat in for her before taking his own seat.

_He's so kind and generous…just like a true gentleman._

The brunette chipmunk scanned the board and pieces in front of her before letting the question that had been on her mind slip from her tongue. "What is this game you were playing earlier?"

"Oh…this?" Simon gestured his hand to the board. "It's a very complicated board game called chess. It requires a great amount of knowledge and strategy in order to play it. It's a very difficult game to learn to play."

"Oh…" was all Jeanette could say as she continued gazing at the many chess pieces.

Simon studied the brunette chipmunk's focused stance curiously, for it seemed obvious that she was very interested in the game, and even though he wanted to teach her how to play at that moment, he didn't want her to get frustrated and angry with him. He remembered when he first learned how to play chess. He had gotten so angry that he threw the chess pieces against the wall. Looking at the sweet chipmunk, he didn't want to lower her self-esteem, but there was one game he knew she could learn quickly.

"I could…I could teach you to play sometime…if you like," he said honestly, "but I think we should start off with a game that's…not as complicated to learn."

Distracted from her thoughts, Jeanette returned her gaze to Simon and said, "Oh…what kind of game?

With a small smile, Simon walked over to a tower of, what appeared to be to Jeanette, other board games and began searching for a particular game. He glanced through each title of the games until he found the one he was looking for at the very bottom of the stack. Carefully, he took the game in his paw and started pulling it from the bottom as he kept his other paw on the top of the pile. He didn't want to have to clean up another mess. With the game finally in paws, he walked back over to the brunette chipmunk and showed her the new game they were going to play.

"It's called Checkers," he said, placing the game in his chair. "It's another strategically challenging game, but not as challenging as Chess."

Watching Simon put away his chess game, Jeanette remained as quiet as a mouse. It didn't take long for Simon to put away his Chess game and in no time at all, the Checkers' board was set up, his pieces black and hers red, and ready for them to play. Placing the Chess game and the Checkers box on the ground, Simon sat back down in his seat and looked up at the brunette chipmunk in front of him. She quickly averted her eyes from his, which told Simon that she was very shy about playing a game with him.

"Remember…you are just learning to play," he spoke quietly. "Please don't get discouraged if you don't win this first game. After all, we can always play again."

Looking back up at Simon, Jeanette couldn't help the smile that formed at the corners of her lips. The blue clad chipmunk was just so sweet to her, and he knew exactly what to say so she didn't feel so awful about her skill level. Sitting up straight, she prepared for the game, giving a nod of her head to let Simon know she was ready. So, with a smile of his own, Simon began to explain the rules of the game.

After about three minutes, the game was afoot between the two chipmunks as Jeanette moved her first checker piece. They played silently for a while, with Simon speaking only when he needed to clarify some of game's rules for Jeanette. However, most of the game was spent with the pair staring at the pieces. Though occasionally, they would sneak glances at each other, thinking how cute the other looked when they were concentrating. It didn't take long for the brunette chipmunk to catch on to the game, and Simon soon found himself "kinging" one of her checker pieces.

"Wow…" he smiled. "I've never met anyone who could learn to play a game as fast as you could. You're doing very well for the first time."

Jeanette could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and her fur frizzed from the praise. "Thank you. I…suppose I'm just a quick learner."

Looking away from Jeanette, Simon scratched the back of his head, thinking that she was more than a quick learner. "No…it…it's not just that…I-I think it's because…you're really smart."

Smiling bigger than she had ever smiled, Jeanette batted her eyes, looked away timidly, and bit her lip slightly, thinking that that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to her. What she liked most was the fact that those words came out of Simon Seville's mouth. Though she didn't expect the kinds words to come out of his mouth, she was still grateful for his flattering remark.

Putting his paw back to his side, he cleared his throat nervously in an effort to bring the attention back to the game. In a matter of seconds, the two chipmunks continued their close checkers game. The game was close because at each turn, pieces were being taken, and in no time at all, both chipmunks had only one checker piece left.

Minutes continued to pass as Jeanette desperately tried to avoid Simon's "kinged" checker piece, but she was too late to realize that she was cornered. The bespectacled chipmunk had blocked her ways of escape, and in the end, she knew the game was over. Reluctantly, she let her piece to be taken, which allowed Simon to win their long game.

"So close yet so far away," she said half heartedly as she shook her head jokingly.

"It was still a great game," he replied. "You nearly beat me. I think you'll be ready to learn to play Chess very soon."

Hearing the bespectacled chipmunk say that, Jeanette just couldn't stop the wonderful feeling that overwhelmed her at that very moment. Never in all her life had anyone, outside her family, been so nice and kind to her. She felt like the happiest chipmunk on the entire planet, all thanks to Simon's sweet words. Unaware of her motion, the brunette chipmunk began batting her eyes once more as she stared longingly at the handsome chipmunk in front of her.

_I've never met anyone sweeter in my entire life. I hope he never decides to stop complimenting me._

Simon watched as Jeanette's face seemed to light up with those few simple sentences. Unable to control his actions, he smiled at her, admiring how brightly her jewel-like eyes shined when she was happy. Gaping at her beautiful, cheerful appearance, Simon knew that if there was a chance he could make her happy like that all the time, he would definitely take the time to find more ways to make her glow like the stars in space.

_She looks so gorgeous when she smiles like that. I hope I'll always have the opportunity to make her happy._

After a full minute, the pair became aware that they were still looking at one another. As fast as possible, they looked away from each other, both a little embarrassed by their sudden change in mood.

Chuckling anxiously, Simon cleared his throat as he attempted to find his words again. "S-So…um…w-would you…like to play another game?"

Jeanette responded to the question by barely nodding her head as she stared down at the tabletop. Though it was an almost indistinct motion, Simon still took it as a shy yes and started setting up the pieces again. Meanwhile, the brunette chipmunk lifted her head a little ways and her eyes soon became locked on towers of miniature books. She slowly stood up without thinking and started taking steps toward the books. Only a few seconds had passed when she finally reached one of the tall stacks, which happened to be the collection of stories written by William Shakespeare that she had eyed minutes before. She looked through each of the book's titles over and over again until her eyes came to an interesting title, _Romeo and Juliet_. Staring long and hard, she pondered the book's contents.

_Hmm…I wonder what this book is about. Is it romantic? Tragic? Hmm…_

After placing the last Checkers piece on the board, Simon looked back up from the board, expecting the cute chipmunk to still be sitting across from him. However, he was surprised to find her seat empty. Curiosity filled his chest has he turned his head in search of her. It was there that he saw the brunette chipmunk standing near his stack of classic William Shakespeare plays. He gazed at her form and watched as she placed her fingers against the spine of one of the books and ran them over it. Another smile played across his face as he got up from his chair to see what book she found promising.

It didn't take long for the bespectacled chipmunk to catch up with her and stand just a short distance from her. She didn't seem to be aware of his presence, for she was too absorbed in the book she was staring at, which Simon noticed was _Romeo and Juliet_.

"That's a good choice," he said softly.

With her thoughts broken and scattered, Jeanette jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned her head to find Simon watching her. Her fur immediately frizzed by his being there, and she couldn't help herself as she started to stutter and fall over her words.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," she said embarrassed by her impulse. "I…I didn't mean to just…um…leave you there…I just…uh…"

Simon lifted his hand to stop her from explaining her situation. "No need to explain. Books are fascinating things. In fact, that's one of the reasons I have this collection. My father, Dave, would often catch me trying to climb the shelves in order to read one of his books, so he had these books made for me so that I could have access to these amazing stories and classic literature."

"Hmm…that sounds nice," Jeanette replied as she looked back at the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. "I've…always wanted a have a book to call my own. I've never owned one before, and I would be so lucky to have a collection of books like yours."

Gawking at Shakespeare's play, Jeanette returned to her previous thoughts, wondering what interesting plot hid within the pages. More than anything, she wanted to read that book, but, again, she didn't want Simon thinking she didn't respect his things. While she stared at the book, Simon observed her countenance, clearly seeing the twinkle of desire and curiosity in her eyes. He then remembered how happy she had been just moments ago, and wanting nothing more than to make the brunette chipmunk happy, Simon moved closer to the stack of books and carefully took out _Romeo and Juliet_.

Jeanette watched the blue clad chipmunk's actions inquisitively, wondering what he was doing with the book she had been eyeing for the past minute. It wasn't until he stood in front of her and held the book out to her that she realized what he was doing. Completely shocked, her eyes shifted between the book and Simon, thinking that she must have been dreaming.

With a polite grin, Simon spoke. "I think you'll really enjoy reading this."

"You're…you're letting me borrow this?" the brunette chipmunk asked unbelievingly. "Really?"

When the bespectacled chipmunk nodded his head, confirming Jeanette's question, Jeanette's face beamed brightly like the sun in the sky as she reached out to take the book from him. "Oh, thank you…so much. I'll…I'll take very good care of it…I promise."

Jeanette's paws clasped around the book, but it wasn't until seconds later that she noticed her right paw touching Simon's left one. A small gasp came from her mouth as she stared down at their paws, feeling the same kind of electricity from their shake the day before run through her arm. The currents pulsed throughout her whole body and she looked up to have her eyes lock into those big, sparkling blue eyes of his. They resembled that of beach tide pools, and the sight of them really took her breath away.

_Wow…his eyes are so…deep…just like the sea!_

At the touch of the brunette chipmunk's paw on his paw, Simon began to feel his blood pump hard through his veins. The same shock waves he had felt the first time he met her coursed rapidly through his blood stream. His fur began to stand up from the thrill of her warm touch, and as he looked into Jeanette's light violet eyes, he just couldn't stop himself from getting lost in them. Never had he seen such radiant, shining pools of pure purple gold. His mouth suddenly became dry has his mouth gaped open from her beauty.

_Whoa…I've never met anyone with eyes like hers…they're simply…amazing!_

A full minute later, both chipmunks realized their paws were still touching, and hurriedly, Simon let go of the book, allowing Jeanette to pull it tightly into her chest. The pair could feel the heat in their cheeks, both thinking how lucky they were that they couldn't blush. Sheepishly, the bespectacled chipmunk scratched the back of his and chuckled nervously as Jeanette bit her lip and looked down towards the ground, still holding the book close to her body. When Simon brought his paw back to his side, a little light bulb went off in his head, reminding him that he still had to give her something else.

Trying his best not to seem hasty, Simon turned to the shy chipmunk and said, "Um…Jeanette? I need to get something. Could you please wait here for a moment?"

Without making eye contact with Simon, Jeanette nodded her head slightly, letting him know that she would wait where she was. He returned the nod quickly before making his way to the end of the long table, and she glanced in the direction he had left at the very instant he jumped from the tabletop and disappeared from sight. She stood by the books for only a moment before deciding to walk back to the smaller table where the checkerboard was set up for another game.

Shifting her eyes over the board, the brunette chipmunk couldn't stop questioning Simon's whereabouts and also couldn't decide whether or not she should be worried about his speedy exit. In the end, she just took deep breaths and focused her attention on the red colored checker pieces.

A full minute had passed when a sudden shake of the table disturbed Jeanette of her daydreams. Steadying her feet after the unexpected activity, she turned on her heels to see if the blue clad chipmunk had returned, and, not the least bit surprised, there he was, walking slowly through the towers of novels and dictionaries and carrying a large, flat square white box tied with, what looked like, a bluish-purple ribbon. At this, Jeanette's inquiring nature went into overload as she placed the book she had been holding down on the table and pondered whether that box was meant for her as well as what was inside the box. Once Simon reached the smaller table where she was standing, he placed the box by her feet and stood up straight, a crooked smile forming on his face.

Gesturing to the box, he spoke first, "Here…this is for you."

At that, Jeanette went into shock and looked down at the box once before lifting her head back up to stare at Simon. "F-For me? Really?

"Yes. Why don't you go ahead and open it."

With her mouth agape, the brunette chipmunk looked back down at the small package, curiosity burning almost painfully inside her belly. Squatting towards the present and with trembling paws, she slowly untied the colorful ribbon and began lifting the lid of the box to reveal what the items inside were. Once the lid was gone, Jeanette's eyes grew big and she gasped loudly in amazement at the wonderful surprise inside.

Right in the box, there laid a light purple short-sleeved shirt with dark purple trim, a purple plaid skirt, and a light blue denim jacket. Her paws still quivering, she picked up the first item of clothing she could reach, which happened to be the skirt, and admired the pattern of color. She slowly got back on her feet and looked back at Simon, who was smiling at her reaction to the gift.

Nearly speechless, Jeanette stuttered once again, "H-H-How…H-How did you…I mean…this is…wow…"

"My brother's and I have a friend who use to collect dolls," he explained. "Lucky for us, she kept the clothes, and it was just a matter of alterations and picking out what you girls might like. I…thought you might like the purple plaid."

The brunette chipmunk looked back at the skirt, completely stunned that Simon had guessed her favorite color. "I…I…I love the plaid…t-thank you so very much."

Having nothing else to say, Jeanette began dressing herself in her new clothes, carefully slipping her feet into the skirt first. Once the skirt was to her waist, she pulled the light purple shirt over her head, which caused her glasses to go askew. After pulling her arms through the short sleeves, she readjusted her purple frames, pushing them a little higher on the bridge of her nose. She then finished the ensemble by placing the jacket on her shoulders and pulling her arms through the sleeves.

Admiring the outfit, she turned in place, which allowed Simon to get a full view. At the sight of her, Simon could feel himself practically drooling over her flattering clothes. She looked so breathtaking in purple, for it really brought out the color of her eyes. The tight purple shirt accentuated the small curves in all the right places, and overall, she looked absolutely perfect and beautiful in every way.

When Jeanette had stopped turning, she looked at the bespectacled chipmunk and brushed a curl of hair from her face before asking the question that had been plaguing her since she finished putting on the clothes, "D-Do I…um…look okay?"

"Oh…uh…" Realizing that the purple clad chipmunk had asked him a question, he quickly shook his head to regain his composure. "Y-You look…you look great…really great in fact."

Simon knew he wanted to say more than just great, but her beauty just took his voice away, which in turn made him lose his speech. He hated that he couldn't find the words to keep complimenting her, but for Jeanette, his simple kind words were enough to make her smile. She looked away shyly, biting her lower lip again as she did so, and upon seeing the sweet chipmunk smile, the bespectacled chipmunk couldn't help but smile as well. At that point in time, it seemed like nothing could spoil the moment, until…

"See something you like babe?" came a loud, hateful voice from outside the door.

Startled by the voice, both chipmunks broke away from their thoughts and turned their attention towards the door. By the time their eyes were one the door, a different voice shouted louder and more obnoxious then the previous voice.

"Ha, only in your dreams, you big show off!" it yelled angrily.

With that, more arguing could be heard behind the door, and the two chipmunks turned their heads back to look at one another, each with looks of recognition, worry, and horror on their small faces. After all, it didn't take geniuses like them to figure out whom the pair of voices belonged to. So, as fast as physically possible, they both dropped their previous thoughts and began making their way towards the chaos, hoping that the feud between two hotheaded chipmunks wouldn't get worse.


	13. The Chipmunk Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or anything associated with them.**

**Author's Note: Hello! Let me be the first to say…Yay, new chapter! I actually wrote this chapter back in January and hadn't had a chance to finish editing it until now. I worked so hard to have it ready for you guys before I went back to school, but unfortunately, it takes me a long time to edit. Thank you to the few who reviewed the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated. Now, since I can't think of anything else to say, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 13: The Chipmunk Showdown**

Only a short amount of time had passed since Eleanor and Jeanette woke up to greet the new day. With the sun fully in the sky and shining brightly through the window of the spacious bedroom, there remained the older auburn furred chipmunk. Brittany moved about in bed slowly and moaned lightly as she dreamed sweetly. Finding a comfortable spot on her side and snuggling into the red cotton sheets, Brittany smiled a little, obviously loving the dream she was having. She soon started to mumble quietly, saying inaudible phrases that sounded almost like, "you're here" as well as "I've missed you."

However, as quickly as the sweet dream began, it took a turn for the worse as Brittany's calm and serene expression drastically changed to a scared and frantic one all in the course of a minute. She turned on her back and shook her head from side to side hysterically, moaning and muttering more inaudible words. Gripping the bed sheets tightly around her paws, her heart rate increased and her breathing fast and labored. In no time at all, the sleeping chipmunk's wonderful, heavenly dream turned into a terrifying, horrific nightmare.

_As fast as her four paws could carry her, Brittany ran through a dark, brittle forest, passing numerous dark green trees and bushes as dark clouds began to fill the once blue sky. With every step she took, her muscles screamed out in pain from running for so long, and her heart pounded hard against her rib cage, making it hard for her to find her breath. She felt as if her heart was about to blow from the great amount of pressure against her chest, and she wanted to stop to catch her breath more than anything. However, when a loud, deep growl came from behind her, she picked up her pace, letting the adrenaline and fear consume her body._

_The sky was now covered with thick, black clouds, and the entire forest was nearly put into darkness. Though the surrounding area was almost pitch black, the auburn chipmunk was still able to maneuver herself through the woods, tears spilling down her cheeks as she cried out, "Eleanor! Jeanette! Where are you?"_

_Having been separated from her two baby sisters, Brittany called out to them, not even caring that she was probably leading her attacker towards her. She was scared to death for her family, and all she wanted to do was find them so they would be together again. Finding her path growing denser, the auburn chipmunk dug through the foliage until she stepped in an open and all to familiar grassy clearing. However, she didn't have time to look at the dead scenery. She knew she was still in danger, so she kept running and let her sore paws get scratched by the brittle, brown grass. _

_Her heart beat fast, and her breathing was strenuous. It wasn't until her vision started to blur that Brittany knew she couldn't keep running anymore. Reaching the middle of the clearing, she stopped to take a very quick breather, holding her paw to her chest and trying to slow her breathing. As her breathe gradually returned to normal, she turned her head and looked all around her, desperate to see if her sisters had made it to the clearing as well. With only dead grass and no sign of Jeanette or Eleanor, all the auburn chipmunk could do was hope that they had escaped their pursuer and were safe up in a tree, down in a hole, under a rock...anywhere._

_Suddenly, a low, piercing howl made Brittany's little ears twitch like crazy, and chills of pure, undeniable horror ran down her spine. The howling went on as she turned around slowly, her eyes growing to the size of grapefruits when she realized what was standing only a few yards away. Upon quieting its howl, a large, gray furred wolf with massive legs, a huge skull and snout, a pair of dark yellow eyes, and sharp, serrated teeth came out from the brush and stood. Little by little, it brought its head down and locked his eyes onto her, baring its teeth as another snarl ripped through its long mouth. _

_The auburn chipmunk gasped in terror when she noticed a dark liquid covering its mouth and snout, a little of it dripping from its long canine teeth. Tears started forming in her eyes, for she knew what the substance on its face was, and fearing the worst had fallen upon her sisters, she began to sob madly and started backing away from the evil monster in front of her. The wolf watched her movements, its eyes always shifting with every push she made backwards, and without warning, it began galloping towards her with a growl, using its powerful legs to propel itself through the clearing. _

_Horror filled Brittany as the dangerous animal got closer to her, and giving no second thought on the matter, she got onto all four paws and started dashing as fast as she could through the dead, prickly grass. More tears fell from the auburn chipmunk's face, and she cried out in fear, terrified that she may be the wolf's next meal. But, she also cried for her baby sisters. From the liquid around the wild creature, she couldn't deny the fact that her sisters were gone. The wolf had found them and made them both its dinner, and now…she was alone…and never again would she see her family again._

_From this new revelation, Brittany sobbed even more, not just for her sisters…but for another chipmunk. That chipmunk had been the most important person in her life. She was the one who had taken care of her and her sisters since they were only babies. Despite her natural instincts, she never left them, and she always protected them and kept them out of harms way. She risked everything just to see her girls happy, and she was always there…but she wasn't anymore…she was gone, just like her sisters…and Brittany also couldn't deny that it was all her fault._

_With those thoughts clouding her mind, the auburn chipmunk sobbed even more, crying to the point where her tears blurred her vision. However, she kept running, but she didn't make it very far as her foot caught on a thorny root that protruded from the ground. She fell hard on her face, and cried out, the large thorn cutting deep into her ankle. Quickly pulling it out, she winced as pain shot through her entire leg. She heard the barking of the wild dog behind her, and with fear as her driving force, she ignored the sting and started crawling away from the beast. However, she wasn't fast enough to evade the overgrown dog._

_In a matter of seconds, a large paw swooped down and pinned her to the ground, knocking the breath completely out of her. Brittany flinched as her ankle hurt more, and she squirmed under the wolf's paw, trying desperately to get away from the animal. When she felt the hot, death-scented breath of the wolf against her neck, she knew it was too late for her. She would soon be joining her sisters…wherever they were. So, with that as her final thought, she closed her eyes and cried as she waited for the sharp teeth to puncture her small skull… _

Brittany opened her eyes abruptly in a great state of panic; sweat coated her auburn colored fur, and her heart rate pulsed frantically as if she had just run a marathon. Her grip was tight around the soaking wet sheets, and her breathing was shallow and quick. She heaved in each breath, sat up in bed, and quickly observed her surroundings, letting her eyes take in the posters and small furniture around the rectangular shaped room. It was then that all the memories of the day before came to her mind, and her breathing slowly returned to normal, a small smile forming at the corners of her cheeks as she looked down at the red colored sheets. She fell back down on the red bed with a sigh, relief washing over her like a warm ocean wave.

"It was just a bad dream," she said to herself calmly. "It was all just a nightmare."

Lifting her paw and wiping the sweat from her brow, the auburn furred chipmunk stared at the ceiling for, what seemed like, a million years. Her smile disappeared and her chest ached as images from her dream haunted her subconscious. She shook her head lightly, hoping to get her mind off of the dream, and soon, she started thinking about yesterday and what had happened to her and her sisters. Not only had they made it to Los Angeles safely, but also, their journey brought them straight into the home of the most incredible rock sensation in the entire world, The Chipmunks. They were going to help her and her sisters start their own singing careers, and just the thought of their bright future made her smile.

_Yesterday was one of the best days…no scratch that…yesterday was THE best day of my life…well…minus that judgmental, disgusting chipmunk's attitude._

Brittany's smile quickly turned into an ugly grimace as she started thinking about the way the red clad chipmunk acted towards her. Alvin called her such awful names and treated her like she was a snob, which she was not…for the most part, anyway. Granted, she had started calling him bad names first, but that was completely different. She was entitled to name calling hm after his attempts to put moves on her. A quiet scoff escaped her lips as she thought about how he tried to act like a big shot. Brittany knew exactly what kind of tricks he was trying to pull on her, so she did what any other smart girl would do: pull one over him.

_He thinks he's SO cool. I bet he looks at himself in the mirror, saying things like, "I'm so Awesome" or "Oh yeah. All the girls dig me." Ugh, it was a good thing I showed him that not every girl would fall for his little act. He just couldn't stand the fact that I didn't fall for his smooth talk. How pathetic._

Rolling her eyes, she groaned and threw the light, red sheet over her head, irritated by Alvin's first impression the day before. Yet, as she lay under the thin piece of fabric, she couldn't stop picturing the chipmunk's burning brown hazel colored eyes, silky smooth fur, and cute button nose. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, and her small body tingled all over just thinking about the hotheaded chipmunk. Sighing in defeat, she threw the sheet off her head and stared at the ceiling once again. Obviously, she couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards Alvin. His kind eyes, his sweet smile, and his cute way of combing his fingers through the tuff of hair on his head gave her goose bumps, and she always seemed to find herself lost in his charm.

_Gosh…he would be so cute if he weren't so full of himself…still…maybe there's more to him than meets the eye. Maybe he's not all bad. I mean nobody is that heartless…right?_

Brittany closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she dwelled on the thought of Alvin possibly having a soft interior underneath his hard exterior. Opening her eyes, she looked to her right, wondering if her sisters were still in bed asleep like her. To her surprise, the beds were empty, the covers pushed back and the sheets unkempt. Then again, they always woke up and greeted the day before she did, so there was really no reason to be shocked by their absence. She turned her attention towards the door and noticed it cracked open slightly. Her sisters were, without a doubt, out and about, and if she had to guess, they were probably hanging out with their counterparts.

With that thought, the auburn furred chipmunk pushed back the red covers and ran on all fours across the small bed. Reaching the edge, she jumped down quickly and made her way towards the door. She easily squeezed her way through the crack and looked to her left and then to her right, searching for her sisters as she stood up on her hind feet and walked to the kitchen.

_Hmm…where could they be?_

"Jeanette? Eleanor?" she called out, cupping her paws around her mouth. "Are you guys in here? Hello?"

Brittany continued to yell her baby sisters' names, hoping that they would come out of hiding and appear before her eyes. But, as she entered the kitchen area, there was still no sign of them anywhere.

"Hello?" she cried out again. "Anyone here?"

"Brittany! You're awake!" cried a light, cheerful voice.

Startled by the sudden noise, the auburn chipmunk jumped back a few steps, clutching her chest with her paw as her heart rate sped up. She took in deep breaths and looked around her, wondering where the voice had come from. Unfortunately, after searching the entire space, she couldn't find the source of the sound.

"I'm up here, Britt!" the voice yelled.

Brittany's brow furrowed slightly, confused by the voice's statement. What did it mean by "I'm up here"? With her mind full of curiosity, she turned her head up to the ceiling, and her eyes immediately locked onto her youngest sister as she poked her head over the edge of the marble counter. Eleanor smiled widely at her older sister and greeted her with a small wave of her paw. The auburn chipmunks giggled lightly as she returned her baby sister's salutation with a small smile.

"Morning, Ellie," she said with a quick wave of her hand.

"Good morning," Eleanor replied sweetly as she jumped down from the counter. The blond chipmunk landed gracefully on her feet and walked toward her big sister, her smile never faltering. At that, Brittany couldn't help but smile more. Eleanor was just so cheerful all the time. How could you not be affected by her infectious grin?

Taking Brittany's paws in her own, Eleanor looked into her light blue eyes and asked, "How are you doing, Britt? Did you sleep well? Any nightmares?"

The auburn chipmunk's small form tensed at her young sister's piercing stare and sudden questions. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't tear her eyes away from those emerald orbs that clearly showed concern and worry for her. When Brittany first started having the dark, recurring nightmare, Eleanor was the first person Brittany turned to for comfort. Her little sister would always hold her close and tell her that everything was okay, and with her help, the nightmare became less frequent. Unfortunately, Brittany knew, even with her sister's help, she would continue to have the nightmare.

With a small sigh, Brittany let go of the blonde chipmunk's paws and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, bringing her close to her chest and hugging her tightly. Eleanor was a little taken aback by the action but soon returned her sister's hug, her smile disappearing as Brittany brought her lips to her ear.

"Just the same old nightmare, Els," she whispered, "but I'm alright."

Tightening her grip around Brittany's waist, Eleanor whispered back, "Are you sure? You and I both know what happens when you have that nightmare."

The blue-eyed chipmunk pulled away from her sister's embrace and placed her paws on her shoulders. She looked back into the blonde chipmunk's frightened eyes and gave her a small, reassuring smile, trying to convince her and herself that she would be fine.

"Yes, Eleanor," she said. "I'm positive."

As a smile returned to her Eleanor's face, Brittany's attention was drawn to her baby sister's new outfit. She removed her hands from her shoulders and took a couple of steps back, admiring the green dress and asking herself why she had not noticed it before.

"Wow, Eleanor, that dress is beautiful!" she praised.

"Thanks," Eleanor giggled as she twirled around in a circle. "Theodore gave it to me."

Brittany smiled when her sister stopped moving and replied, "That's very nice of him. I love the color on you."

Eleanor glanced down at her ensemble and smiled even wider enjoying the compliments the auburn chipmunk was giving her. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

After returning Eleanor's smile, Brittany turned her attention to her surroundings once more. Now that she had found one of her little sisters, she wanted to find the other. But, with no sign of the brunette furred chipmunk anywhere, she looked back at her youngest sister and asked, "So where's Jeanette?"

"Oh, she's somewhere around here," Eleanor answered casually. "If I know her, I bet she's with Simon."

At that comment, both girls started giggling madly, for they knew that the two bespectacled chipmunks had some chemistry growing between them. After all, by the way they were looking at each other the day before it was pretty obvious that Simon and Jeanette liked each other…a lot.

Once her giggles subsided, Brittany said, "I wouldn't have any doubts about that. Hey, Ellie, do you know where I could maybe freshen up?"

Eleanor pondered the question for only a second before saying, "I think Theodore said that there was a bathroom down the hall and to the left. You can freshen up in there. Meanwhile, I'll fix you some breakfast."

"Okay, thanks Eleanor."

Patting her sister's arm, the auburn chipmunk turned away and began making her way back to the hallway, wanting to find the bathroom as soon as possible. Thanks to her nightmare, she knew that she probably had a bad case of body odor. Before leaving the kitchen, she turned her head back to see if Eleanor was watching her leave. However, there was no trace of her, and Brittany guessed that her baby sister had jumped back onto the counter to make her breakfast. Satisfied with the thought, she hastily walked forward into the hallway only to ram face first into something hard, causing her to let out a soft yelp. Unsteadily stepping back, she quickly found her balance and planted her feet firmly on the ground, brushing her fingers through the messy fur on her stomach.

_Dang it…what the heck did I just run into?_

With her teeth gritted in irritation, she looked up angrily to see what she had run into. But, when she realized whom it was she bumped into, she gasped and her breath caught in her throat. Her mouth gaped open in surprise, and her body tensed, for standing only a few inches away from her was the red clad chipmunk, Alvin Seville. She watched as he smoothed out his sweatshirt, which had gotten wrinkled from the collision, and when he looked up, there was a furious look in his hazel eyes. However, once he noticed the auburn furred chipmunk in front of him, his eyes grew to the size of baseballs, shocked that he had run into her, and for a moment, all the two chipmunks could do was mindlessly stare at each other.

Brittany shifted her eyes up and down and took in the red clad chipmunk's appearance as she brushed her long disheveled bangs out of her eyes. Like yesterday, he was wearing his signature red hoodie with the big, yellow "A" sown right on the front. He also wore a small red cap on his head and tuffs of his light brown hair escaped from the inside. She took in the smooth, glossy texture that his fur seemed to have, and staring at it curiously, she couldn't help but wonder if he had just finished brushing it. What really grabbed her attention was his brown, burning hazel eyes. They looked just like pure liquid gold, so warm and inviting and almost seemed to crackle like fire before her eyes.

_Oh, gosh…if he weren't such a despicable hothead, he would be SO incredibly hot._

Like the auburn furred chipmunk, Alvin was just as surprised by the fact that he had run into her. Blinking away the shock and looking at her flawless figure, he stared at the chipmunk before him, completely smitten by her beauty and elegance. Even though he could tell she had just gotten out of bed by her unkempt fur, she still looked just as amazing as the day before. Her fur had that morning glow, which he found very attractive, and the way she brushed back her bangs from her face was so incredibly sexy. When he finally looked into her twinkling icy blue eyes, his body froze by the sheer power of her intense stare. He really could have sworn that she was staring into his soul.

_Oh, wow…she is such a babe…so beautiful and sexy. I wish there was some way I could get her to like me, but how can I when all she'll do is start a fight?_

A few moments passed by the time Brittany realized that she was still drooling over the way Alvin looked. She gently shook her head in order to snap herself out of her daydream, and furrowed her brow, trying with all her might to give the red clad chipmunk her best angry face. After all, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had her wrapped around his finger like every other girl he came into contact with.

Placing her paws on her hips, Brittany spat, "Um…watch where you're going much?"

Coming out of his reverie as well, Alvin violently shook his head from side to side before returning her furious look with one of his own. He sneered, "Ha, you're one to talk, klutzilla. For future reference, you might want to get those dull eyes of yours checked."

The chipmunk pointed to his eyes to emphasize his insult, and with that, Brittany became enraged and quickly turned away from him, huffing out a short, fast breath of air and crossing her arms over her chest. Returning her anger, Alvin also huffed out a breath and stomped his way towards the counter, and after just a few steps, he immediately regretted the words he had said to her. He didn't understand why, but he just couldn't help himself. She drove him so crazy, and with her spitting out insults all the time, he had no choice but to retaliate with insults of his own. Alvin's face relaxed as he let out a long sigh of frustration. Getting her to change her mind was definitely going to be a challenge.

_Would it even be worth it?_

After entering the kitchen and walking over to the counter, he paused for a moment, quickly coming up with an answer to his question and then contemplating how he was going to get the hotheaded chipmunk to like him. But, little did he know that the same girl he happened to be thinking about at that time had turned around, her countenance at rest and her eyes looming towards his direction interested, to watch him.

Alvin's mind continued to think as he looked up towards the ceiling, his eyes locking onto the edge of the counter. Without hesitation, he crouched down, building up as much momentum as possible and pushing all his thoughts out of his head. He sprung into the air effortlessly and landed on his feet. Having made a perfect landing, he soon began making his way across the counter. It wasn't until he took this eighth step that he noticed his baby brother, Theodore, standing by the toaster with another chipmunk, which he knew by the blonde fur was Eleanor. With a shrug, Alvin continued on his way towards the kitchen cabinets, and as he passed by the toaster, Theodore finally took note of his older brother's presence and greeted him.

"Good morning, Alvin," he said, a smile on his face.

"Morning, little bro," Alvin replied with a sheepish wave, continuing to walk across the counter.

"Eleanor and I made toaster waffles for breakfast. Would you like some? There will be a fresh batch ready any second now."

The red clad chipmunk stopped for a moment, placed his paw to his chin, and rubbed it slowly as if he were thinking about the question thoughtfully. "Hmm…as tempting as that sounds, Theo, I'm afraid my taste buds are craving some cheese balls."

With that said, Theodore gave his brother a quick nod and watched as Alvin began running on all fours towards the cabinets. He picked up speed as he reached the edge and then, using his hind feet to push himself off the counter, he leaped into the air again and onto another counter. Jumping again onto the microwave that sat to his right, he hurriedly opened one of the white painted cabinet doors and hopped inside it, rummaging through its contents in search of the hidden treasure he so eagerly wished to find. Thirty seconds later, the red clad chipmunk emerged with a huge bag of unopened cheese balls above his head. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he threw the bag onto the counter where Theodore and Eleanor were talking amongst themselves.

"Breakfast is served!" he yell happily as he made another bound over to the two chipmunks.

Safely landing on the counter once more, he smoothly walked over to the cheese ball bag, and Theodore and Eleanor watched as he began to dance his way to his breakfast. They both started to giggle silently as Alvin stated to sing one of his favorite songs with an added twist.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk _

_I'm a cheese balls man. No time to talk._

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

_You gotta love cheese balls,_

_Gotta love cheese balls._

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

Alvin continued to sing as he jumped up onto the cheese ball bag in an effort to open it. Theodore and Eleanor continued to watch Alvin act silly, finding his charade very amusing. Meanwhile, Brittany, still standing on the ground floor, silently wished that she could see what the crazy chipmunk was doing. All she could do was listen to his voice, which sounded very angelic and sweet to her, and she couldn't help but think how hypnotic his voice was. Without even realizing she had moved onto her tiptoes, she strained to see the red clad chipmunk as he continued the song but was only able to see his cap.

_Get in my belly, cheese balls get in there._

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

_Stayin' Alive!_

Singing out the last word, Alvin pointed up towards the ceiling in his best rock star pose and looked up to see the various pots and pans that hung from a rack installed in the ceiling. Staring at the cooking appliances, he came with a great idea to have fun as well as open the cheese ball bag. Crouching down, he sprang up into the air with a twirl, taking in the feeling of the wind rushing through his fur. It was moments like that that he felt so free and alive, just like when he performed in front of a huge audience. He absolutely loved the feeling, and he knew without a doubt that he would never get tired of being on stage singing his heart out.

When Alvin jumped into the air, Brittany finally caught sight of him, and she immediately felt her mouth go agape. She was definitely not expecting the red clad chipmunk to do that, and at that moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion as he twirled around in mid air. He was still holding onto that last note for dear life without running out of air and she was completely taken aback by his incredible talent. Watching him pull off his moves, there was no doubt in her mind that she was under his spell.

_Wow! What a chipmunk!_

When he finally reached the pots and pans, Alvin used his foot to kick one of the pans off of its hooks, and the pan came crashing down onto the cheese ball bag with a loud smack. Cheese balls scattered all over the counter with some even falling on the floor, and Brittany quickly covered her head as it started raining cheese balls. Once Alvin landed on his feet, he hastily walked over to the spilt cheese balls, grabbed as many as he could carry, and started stuffing his face, making his cheeks popped around from the large amount of food.

"Alvin, slow down," Theodore warned as he watched his brother eat like a pig. "You're going to choke on a cheese ball if you're not careful."

Gulping down his mouthful of cheesy goodness and licking his fingers of cheese powder, Alvin replied with a wave of his hand, "Oh, relax, Theodore. I eat like this all the time and I never choke on a cheese ball."

Theodore shook his head and turned back to Eleanor, who had giggling from Alvin's ridiculous show. With a shrug, Alvin kept on eating his breakfast, following a trail of cheese balls until he reached the edge of the counter. After swallowing another mouthful, he picked up another cheese ball and started spinning it on his finger like a small basketball. He then through it up in the air and caught it in his mouth. Chewing the morsel, he turned his head to look into the hallway.

There, he found the auburn furred chipmunk staring at him, her mouth hanging open slightly, but she must have noticed him looking at her because she hastily turned her head away and furrowed her brow. He smiled lightly, finding it cute how she tried to play it off like she wasn't looking at him.

_Hmm…maybe I'm finally getting on her good side. Let's see if I can work my charm on her._

Grabbing a few more cheese balls in his paws, he jumped down from the counter and began juggling them. Brittany only turned her head for a split second before looking away again, her brow furrowing deeper on her forehead. Continuing his circus act, he asked smugly, "See something you like, babe?"

Brittany turned to look at the cocky chipmunk, knowing perfectly well that she was never going to let him "smooth talk" her into liking him. She crossed her arms and continued to glare at him as she responded, "Ha, you wish, you show off! You know, not everyone wants to see you make a complete fool of yourself! Seriously, no one cares about your dumb act!"

"Aww, come on, darlin'. " Alvin threw each cheese ball into his mouth and chewed rapidly, gulping down each bite before looking at her again. "I saw the way you were drooling over my awesomeness. Why don't you just stop denying your feelings and admit that you think I'm cool?"

"Psst…I'd rather feed myself to a hawk than say something so ridiculous! Oh, and just so you know, I have _no_ feelings towards you and no one in their right mind would think you're as awesome as _you _think you are!"

Staring at the auburn chipmunk, Alvin had to give the girl some credit where credit was due. She kept her ground well and really knew how to push someone's buttons. He could definitely feel the sting from where her insult slapped him in the face. However, Alvin figured that if she wanted to go to war, then it was time for him to bring out the big guns.

_Alright…if that's the way she wants it…let the war commence._

Determined to win the battle, Alvin took a few steps towards the auburn furred chipmunk and said defiantly, "Oh, please, Miss Priss! You only wish you could be as cool as I am! Admit it! You're just jealous that I've got super awesome moves and you don't! After all, I'm the biggest somebody you'll ever meet!"

Brittany uncrossed her arms and placed her paws on her hips, disgusted by Alvin retort. "Ha, in your dreams!" she sneered. "Gosh, you're so full of yourself, I'm surprised you can still walk on two legs with that massively big head on your shoulders!"

Though anger spread through the red clad chipmunk's veins, he was rather impressed by her cracks she was laying on the battlefield. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, she was always one step ahead of him with a bigger and better insult every time. Listening to her, there was no doubt in his mind that he had to come up with a new strategy and fast. He needed to find something that would _really_ get under her skin, which meant he had to keep dishing out the insults in order to find her one area of weakness. So, he continued, "Yeah, and your mouth is so big, I'm surprised your lips don't drag the ground! I mean really, do you _ever_ shut it? Or do your sisters have to find some duck tape to keep you quiet?"

Brittany let out a low growl as she took a step closer to Alvin. "You big bully, why don't you go do the world a favor and choke on an acorn?"

"What don't you make me, Prissella?" Alvin shot back, taking a step towards her as well.

Fury burned through each of the chipmunks' small bodies, their noses practically touching as they stared each other down. The fight kept unraveling while Eleanor and Theodore, upon hearing the commotion, peaked over the counter to see what was happening between their two siblings. Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette, having heard the noise, too, had hurriedly entered the hallway, their breath caught in their throat as they realized their siblings were at war with one another. They were beyond doubt in for a major disaster. Jeanette looked up at Eleanor, who returned her gaze with a worried expression before turning back to the fight.

"Ugh! You're such a pig!" Brittany yelled in Alvin's face. "Who raised you, barn animals? Wolves? Because you certain have no manners!"

"Oh, and you think you're so much better than me?" Alvin questioned harshly. "What? Was your mom the Queen of the Apes or something? I mean, look how _well_ you turned out, huh?

Hearing Alvin insult her mother that way, Brittany's shoulders suddenly tensed, and she took one step back from him as she looked down, clenched her eyes shut, and balled up her paws. Her lips pressed into a hard line, and she breathed slowly in an attempt to calm herself before she became too angry. She had to be in control of the situation. Otherwise, she would definitely lose her temper.

After the words left his mouth, Alvin quickly took notice of Brittany's swift change in countenance. He noticed how tight her body seemed to look, and she had turned her head away from him. He grinned evilly, for he had finally found her weakness, the one thing he knew would really make her cringe. He took a step forward, trying to get close to her again, and without thinking, he continued his taunting.

Before he said anything, however, Jeanette quickly cut in, also noticing her sister's stance, and warned, "A-Alvin, I-I wouldn't…"

Alvin paid not attention to the bespectacled chipmunk's attempt at a warning and cut her sentence short. He smirked cockily as he said, "You know what? I bet your mom didn't care enough about you to even teach you any manners! I bet she just let you be witchy and mean. Like mother, like daughter, right?"

As the red clad chipmunk went on insulting her mother, Brittany's body kept tensing, tightening to the point where it could no longer tighten anymore. Her fists were hard against her thighs, and if one could see them, her knuckles would be white as snow. Hot tears started to form on the bridges of her eyes, and she bared her teeth as a deep snarl escaped her lips. While she fought the urge to kill the chipmunk in front of her, Alvin just kept on grinning, completely unaware of what his words were doing to her.

Simon watched the auburn chipmunk shrink at Alvin's words, and he knew that his brother was taking things way too far. "Alvin, stop it!" he shouted, hoping his idiotic brother would listen.

"You know what else, Miss Priss?" Alvin pressed on, ignoring the warnings once more. He couldn't stop now, for he knew he was reaching the granddaddy of all insults. "I bet you're mom didn't even think twice about leaving you! I bet she was full of joy as she left you to die in that forest! Too bad for her! Her wish didn't come true!"

Finding the strength to open her eyes, salty tears spilled down Brittany's cheeks as she stared daggers into the good for nothing, revolting chipmunk 's selfish heart. She growled like a mad dog, and seeing that awful chipmunk smile like a clown at her pain, never had she felt so enraged in her entire life. The color red suddenly clouded her vision, and her breathing became fast and jagged as she balled her tiny fists past their limit. Then, unable to control her actions, she pulled back her tight fist and sent it crashing to Alvin's jaw hard, both chipmunks grunting from the impact. The red clad chipmunk fell straight to the ground with a thud, completely caught off guard by the auburn chipmunk's rash actions.

Alvin slowly and shakily pushed himself off from the floor and sat on his knees to the floor for a moment, rubbing the sore spot on his jaw gingerly. When he turned around to look at his female attacker, fear ran through his veins at the sight of her. Her eyes were dark as night, and her white buckteeth were bare as she sneered down at his weak form. Her chest pumped in and out from her heavy breathing, and her fists was still balled up. Slowly, he began to back away, afraid that Brittany might punch him in the face once again.

A moment or two had passed, and Brittany's heavy breathing slowed. The red in her vision began to clear, and her body relaxed. In a matter of seconds, all of her anger seemed to vanish, and she found herself staring down at the cowardly chipmunk in front of her. He was shaking a little and was still rubbing his jaw, but it wasn't until she looked down at her balled fist and realized what she had just done.

Her jaw dropped instantly, and she began backing away from the chipmunk on the floor. She turned to look at all of the faces around her all of which were sharing very similar facial expressions. Simon and Jeanette were very much in shock, their eyes the size of tennis balls, and Theodore and Eleanor had worried expressions on their little faces, stunned by what had just occurred. When she turned to Alvin, he was still rubbing his cheek, and though he wasn't shaking anymore, she could still see the fear in his eyes. She shook her head uncontrollably as more tears fell down her cheeks.

_What…What have I done? I'm…I'm a monster!_

As quickly as she could, she ran on all fours out of the kitchen, away from all the scrutinizing faces and away from the one she had hurt. She felt so ashamed for not being able to control her anger. She couldn't look at them or handle being in the same room as them, so, pushing her feet forward, she ran back into the bedroom made an effort to close the door behind her, hoping that she could block everyone out. Back in the kitchen, all five chipmunks stared at the door, and then, four chipmunks turned to look at the red clad chipmunk, who had stopped rubbing his cheek but continued to sit on the floor. Only one thought came to mind as Alvin stared long and hard at the partially closed door.

_Way to go, hothead. You blew your chance. You may have won the battle for dominance…but you definitely lost the war for romance._


End file.
